Amour Sincere
by zouban
Summary: Zabou et Ethan s'aiment. Mais Ethan est un Vampire. Zabou arrivera-t-elle à vivre son amour avec lui?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Découverte mutuelle…

Ca fait maintenant 3 mois que je le croise. Cet homme dont la beauté ne peut être humaine. Il a ce sourire et je sens quand je passe près de lui que tout mon corps le réclame.

Ce matin pourtant je ne le vois pas. Je suis à la gare, attendant mon train comme tous les matins mais personne. Tans pis, je le verrais demain.

Les semaines passent et je ne croise plus mon bel apollon. « _Tu t'attendais à quoi zabou ? Un homme comme lui ne te verras jamais, il a surement déjà une femme à la maison ???_ »

Je rentre donc chez moi, avec une boule au ventre que je ne saurais expliquer. Comment un homme que je n'ai fait QUE croiser du regard peut il avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ? Je ne connais même pas son nom et pourtant je ne peux arrêter de penser à lui. Soudain le téléphone sonne.

_Allo !_

_Salut Zabou, c'est Maylis, tu es où ? ça fait 30 minutes que je t'attends !!!_

Mince comment oublier Maylis, ma meilleure amie qui doit m'attendre pour sa robe !!!

_Oui Maylis, je suis désolée je viens juste d'arriver a la maison. Je pars de suite, je te retrouve au magasin._

_T'as intérêt à ramener ton popotin rapido presto ou je te jure que tu ne seras pas dans le cortège !!!_

Et voila qu'elle en arrive au menaces, comme si elle allait vraiment les mettre a exécution. Elle croit vraiment me faire peur ? Elle sait pourtant que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être sur le devant de la scène avec elle a mes cotés.

Je descends donc les escaliers a une allure que je ne pouvais même pas croire venant de moi. Pourquoi ce fichu ascenseur est il toujours en panne ??? Et qu'elle idée de vivre au 6ieme étage ???

J'arrive enfin, après de nombreux déboires dans le métro parisien, devant le magasin de robe de mariée. Je me décide à rentrer et aperçoit enfin Maylis. Elle, si belle, dans cette robe toute en finesse. Je la vois, sa peau légèrement brune, avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombent dans le dos. Sans aucuns doutes elle sera la plus belle des mariées. Et dire que demain, à cette heure ci elle sera enfin l'épouse de Yohann. Et moi je retournerais chez moi, seule avec mon chat. Mais pour le moment le temps est à la fête. Apres les dernières reprises de sa robe, nous nous dirigeons toutes les deux chez Audrey pour fêter son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je ne pourrais vous raconter la soirée tellement l'alcool coulait à flots mais je peux vous dire que c'est avec le crâne en miette que je me suis réveillée le lendemain.

Et c'est partie pour la journée de marathon. Au moins je serais tellement occupée que je ne penserais pas à LUI… après les séances d'épilation, de coiffure et de maquillage, nous voici fin prêtes pour célébrer le mariage de ma meilleure amie. Elle est là, prête à se donner à l'homme de sa vie lorsque je l'aperçois. Il est un peu en retrait de la foule mais de ma place d'honneur que j'occupe je ne vois que lui. Nos regards se croisent et je sens qu'il m'observe. Apres la cérémonie, toute l'assemblée se dirige au château pour le cocktail. Je le cherche et le retrouve enfin. Il est adossé à un chêne, ses lunettes noires sur le nez. Mon dieu qu'il est beau !!! Il semble être venu seul, est-ce un bon présage ? Je l'ignore, mais je ne sais pourquoi j'arrive à vaincre ma timidité et je m'approche de lui.

_bonjour !_ lui dis-je

_bonjour._ Me répondit-il avec sa voix mélodieuse. Jamais je n'avais entendu de voix chanter a ce point. Il aurait pu me dire n'importe quoi je l'aurais suivi rien qu'au son de sa voix.

_Je m'appelle Isabelle, Zabou pour tout le monde. Maylis est ma meilleure amie. Et toi ? tu es un ami de Yohann ?_

_Oui, enchanté, je suis Ethan, j'ai travaillé cet été avec Yohann, nous sommes très vite devenu très proche. _

_Ravie de te rencontrer Ethan, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois. Tu vis dans le coin ?_

Je lui tendis la main pour serrer la sienne mais il eu ce geste brusque de la retirer avant même que nos doigts ne se touchent. Je le regardais incrédule quand soudain il se mit à rire. Je ne sais comment interpréter ce rire. Dois-je m'offusquer ou l'accompagner ?

_Désolé_, reprit-il, _en réalité non je vis aux Etats unis, je ne suis venu en France que pour le mariage. Mais je suis dans le coin pour le moment. J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel Ivoire._

_C'est un très bon hôtel, hors de prix certes, mais le service y est très bon._

_Oui en effet. Mais il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà croisé, dans le train de 7h30 le matin, en direction de Paris ?_

«_ Il_ _m'a donc remarqué !!! Calme toi mon cœur ne sors pas de suite !!!_ »

_Oui en effet_, réussis-je à articuler ! _je travaille sur Paris. Mais pourquoi restes tu seul dans ton coin ? viens ! allons rejoindre les autres ? dis-je en essayant de paraitre la plus naturelle que possible._

_Merci mais je ne préfère pas_. Répondit-il soudainement. Il semblait tout à coup très froid et distant. _En réalité j'ai une allergie au soleil, je dois rester à l'ombre. Mais je vous rejoindrais plus tard_. Promit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je crois que je suis tombée folle de lui à cet instant précis. C'est étrange comme sensation. Je ne le connais que depuis 10 minutes, et pourtant me séparer de lui me semble impossible. J'espère que ce soir je pourrais faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

Ethan !!! Ce nom chante à mes oreilles, je ne cesse de le murmurer. Ethan, Ethan, Ethan…

_Qui est Ethan_ ?

Ça c'était Audrey, cette charmante petite blonde, très drôle mais qui a la fâcheuse tendance d'être la plus grande rapporteuse de ragots que je connaisse.

_Alors dis-moi !!!_ me dit-elle à l'oreille.

_En fait c'est un garçon que j'ai rencontré._

_Oui ça je m'en suis doutée. Mais dis moi il est comment ??? _

Je sentais son regard sur moi. Je savais qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas sans petites infos croustillante. J'essayais donc de changer la conversation au plus vite.

_Je te dirais plus tard mais pour le moment Lisa nous attend. On ne peut pas la faire attendre encore…_

En réalité ce petit spectacle pour notre amie arrivait au très bon moment. Je voyais Ethan dans son coin s'amuser et rire avec sa tablée. Peut être que notre petit numéro lui fera comprendre certaines choses. En passant près de lui je sentis son parfum. Il embaumait la foret. On aurait dit qu'il s'était roulé dans une prairie d'herbes fraichement coupée. Son costume bleu nuit mettais en valeur la couleur blanchâtre de sa peau. Je voyais ses yeux noisette qui me suivaient du regard. Et ce sourire !!! Comment un homme tel que lui pouvait un jour me voir MOI ???

Tout en nous changeant je regrettais déjà ce que j'allais faire. Comment avais je réussi à me faire convaincre de faire ça ? Moi ? Je ne suis pourtant pas une show-girl !!! Mais l'enthousiasme de Lisa et Audrey avait réussi à me convaincre.

Nous voici donc toutes les 3, vêtues d'un justaucorps de paillettes rose pour Audrey, bleu pour Lisa et vert pour moi, avec des chaussures a talons aiguilles de même couleur. Micro en main et prête sur la piste de dance.

Je pris la parole lorsque le projecteur se fixa sur nous.

_Chers amis, famille de Maylis et Yohann. Lisa, Audrey et moi-même, témoins et meilleures amies de Maylis, avons décidé de nous produire devant vous pour 1 seule et unique représentation._ Dis-je en le regardant en coin. J'aurais aimé lui dire que je ne faisais ça que pour lui mais son regard était tellement perçant que je sentis le rouge me monter immédiatement aux joues.

En faisant signe au DJ de lancer la musique, je pris mon micro entre mes mains et respira profondément avant le début de la chanson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Grande discussion

Les premières notes de « hot stuff » de Donna Summer retentirent.

Audrey

_Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall_

Nous 3

_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some hot stuff  
gotta have some lovin' tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff_

Moi

_Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
don't want another night on my own  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
wanna bring a wild man back home_

Nous 3

_Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some lovin'  
got to have a love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
hot love  
lookin' for hot love_

_Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot  
hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot_

_How's that hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
gimme little hot stuff baby this evenin'  
hot stuff baby got to I need your love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
lookin' for hot stuff  
gotta have some hot stuff_

Lisa

_Sittin' here eatin' my heart out no reason  
won't spend another night on my own  
I dialed about hundred numbers baby  
I'm bound to find somebody home_

Nous 3

_Gotta have some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need your love baby  
don't need your love tonight_

_Hot stuff  
baby this evening  
I need hot stuff baby tonight  
yes, yes, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I want some hot stuff baby tonight  
yes, yes, yes now hot stuff baby  
I need your hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
hot stuff baby  
got to I need your love tonight_

Tout en chantant je me déhanchais avec joie, en vérifiant toujours où je mettais les pieds. Je le regardais me regarder. Je vis dans ses yeux que le message était passé. Je m'approchais de lui pour l'aguicher encore plus. Je le sentis de redresser, gêner d'autant de promiscuité entre nous.

Mon dieu mais que m'arrivait il ? Moi ? Si timide, osait un tel rapprochement avec un homme rencontré le jour même…

Apres notre numéro, ce fut une Maylis et un Yohann au bord des larmes de rire qui vinrent nous féliciter. La soirée était lancée. Nous pouvions nous détendre et profiter de la nuit.

Plus tard, vers minuit, je le vis s'éloigner. J'allais à sa rencontre.

_Tu me semble bien énigmatique comme fille. _Me dit-il sans même se retourner. _Tu es très difficile à cerner._

_Si tu me connaissais tu saurais que je suis on ne peut plus banale. _Lui répondis-je.

A ce moment il se retourna et me fixa. Son regard était perçant je le senti sur moi comme des milliers d'épines.

_Tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi. _Me dit-il. _Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable._

_Tu es pourtant un ami de Yohann, j'ai donc confiance. Et je suis bien assez grande pour savoir qui fréquenter ou non. _

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais approchée de lui. Je ne lui arrivais pas aux épaules et je le voyais dans toute sa splendeur. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés sous la lune lui descendaient sur la nuque en une queue de cheval. Son sourire me dévoilait des dents d'un blanc étincelant et je ne pu retenir un frisson. A le voir comme ça, sous cette lune pleine, sous ce ciel étoilé il semblait inhumain. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait il m'attirer autant.

_J'aimerais savoir a quoi tu pense actuellement_, murmura t il.

_Je te trouve très beau._

Mais comment puis-je dire autant de banalités. J'avais envie de le prendre et de l'embrasser a pleine bouche sans retenue aucune. Mais quelque chose me poussait à lui demander plus.

_Parle-moi de toi. Tu semble tellement distant et pourtant je sens au plus profond de moi que tu es quelqu'un d'attachant, quelqu'un a qui on peut faire confiance. Je sais que tu soutiendras toujours tes amis et j'espère un jour pouvoir en faire partie. _

En disant cela je m'étais retournée de peur qu'il voie l'effort que ça me demandait de lui dire cela.

A ce moment je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Il n'était pas humain je le savais. Mais qu'était-il ? En me retournant, je vis ce sourire.

_Je veux savoir. _Lui dis-je. _Tu n'es pas humain, tu ne peux pas être humain. Alors qui es-tu ?_

_Tu sembles effrayée, _me dit-il une pointe de déception dans la voix.

_Non je ne le suis pas. J'ai vécu pas mal de choses dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je suis juste curieuse. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas humain mais que je peux te faire confiance. Depuis le premier jour à la gare je le sais. Qu'elle est cette chose je l'ignore. Mais depuis que je t'ai vu je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tu me trouble. Je voudrais être près de toi tous les jours et ne plus te quitter, et pourtant je ne sais de toi que ton nom. _

Comment avais je oser lui avouer tout cela ? Peut m'importe j'aurais les réponses a mes questions ce soir. Même si pour cela je devais faire une nuit blanche…

_Je ne peux te dire tout ce que tu désire savoir cette nuit. Cela serait trop long à raconter. Mais si tu veux je te dirais l'essentiel. Je te préviens les gens fuient en apprenant ce que je suis mais moi aussi je sens que je peux te faire confiance. Alors voici mon histoire._

En marchant le long de la terrasse il me raconta son histoire. Du moins l'essentiel. Il est né en 1920 en Allemagne. Sa mère était une jeune aristocrate juive et son père était tailleur. Apres la montée du nazisme il avait dû se cacher pour survivre. Mais les soldats SS les avaient retrouvés très vite. Il fut envoyé à 20 dans le camp de concentration de Baden-Baden. Il tenta de s'enfuir en 1945 quand son père fut brulé. Il se retrouva a errer dans la campagne avant de tomber nez a nez avec un vampire. Il était a bout de force et survivais plus qu'il ne vivait. Ce vampire lui proposa la vie éternelle et dans l'état où il était, il était près à tout pour venger la mort de ses parents et de sa famille toute entière.

Sa transformation eu donc lieu, le soir de la libération de Paris par les américains. Il partit le soir même aux états unis avec son « père » vampire et se promis de revenir un jour pour tuer les soldats qu'il avait vu abattre ses parents. Depuis ce temps il n'était revenu qu'une fois en France pour accomplir sa vengeance. Et il était resté à Seattle. Il vivait dans sa famille de vampire depuis. Mais, il y a de ça 1 an, il se sentit seul et avait envie de voyager. Il partit donc pour NYC pour travailler dans une entreprise d'import export. C'est là qu'il rencontra Yohann. Leur entente dépassa vite la simple courtoisie de collègues pour devenir une véritable amitié. Il lui avait raconté son histoire et Yohann l'avait acceptée.

J'étais subjuguée par son récit, mais pas une fois je n'eu peur de lui. Au contraire lorsque son récit fut terminé, je ne pus me retenir de le prendre dans mes bras. S'il avait pu il aurait pleuré, je le voyais dans ses yeux. A ce moment tout est allé très vite. Nous avions rejoins le salon où les dernier convives s'étaient réunis. Nous parlions sans cesse de lui, de sa famille. Il me raconta la vie qu'il avait à Seattle. Cette autre famille de vampire qui était par la suite devenue des amis. Il me décrivit Edward et sa solitude éternelle. Emmett et ses idées mal placées, Alice et sa passion pour le shopping, Rosalie et sa beauté époustouflante. Jasper et son mal-être évident. Carlisle et Esmée et leur amour pour leurs enfants.

En l'écoutant je su. Je ne pourrais plus me séparer de lui. Tout mon être le désirait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Nuit magique

_Attention ce chapitre peut choquer…_

Vers 5h du matin il me raccompagna à la porte de ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas le quitter.

_Rentres avec moi_, lui dis-je, ne sachant pas quelle serait sa réaction.

A ma grande surprise il me sourit et me suivi dans ma chambre.

Je me changeais pour ôter ces atroces chaussures qui me tuaient les pieds. Je passais vite un débardeur et un short afin d'être plus à mon aise. Il s'assit sur le lit et en me regardant il sourit.

_Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?_ lui demandais-je.

_Tu es très belle, encore plus ici à la lumière. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Je voudrais tant pouvoir te dire que je resterai. Mais c'est hélas impossible._

_Tu peux rester le temps que tu veux. Je ne te forcerais à rien. Lui répondis-je. Je sais que tu as ta vie a Seattle, ta famille, tes habitudes. Je ne suis rien pour toi et je comprends que tu veuilles me quitter._

_Non tu n'es pas rien._

En disant cela il s'était levé et m'avait rejoins dans la salle de bain. Il me prit les épaules. Je vis son regard dans la glace. Il observait mon corps. Etrangement je ne me sentais pas gênée. Avec lui cela semblait naturel. Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Il n'avait pas bougé, je me retrouvais donc collée à lui, et lui me regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Je ne saurais décrire ce qui se passa à ce moment. Nous étions là, à nous regarder

C'est alors que ça arriva. Nos visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Je ne savais comment réagir avec lui. Devais-je moi aussi l'embrasser avec autant de force ou devrais-je me retenir de peur qu'il me mordille ? Lorsqu'il força le barrage de mes lèvres pour introduire sa langue dans ma bouche, toutes mes pensées s'envolèrent. Je le voulais LUI plus que tout. Je me donnerais à lui tout entière s'il le fallait, mais je ne pourrais pas me séparer de lui.

Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux. Elles glissaient sur sa peau ivoire, le long de ses épaules, de ses omoplates. Lentement il me caressait le dos et les cheveux. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, il me regarda avec un air que jamais je n'aurais cru percevoir. On aurait dit que j'étais ce qu'il attendait. Sa manière de me regarder me faisait me sentir la plus belle personne au monde. Il me prit encore dans ses bars. J'enfouie ma tète dans son cou pour m'imprégner encore plus de son odeur.

_Tu es la plus belle personne qu'il m'est été donné de voir en ce monde. _Me murmura t il à l'oreille_. J'aimerais que ce moment dure une éternité._

C'en était trop. Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa avec toute la force que je pouvais donner. En l'embrassant je le poussais vers le lit. Il me suivait sans retenue. Une fois qu'il fut allongé dessus je perdis mes moyens et lui les siens. Nous n'étions plus un vampire et une humaine. Nous étions 2 personnes brulant de désir l'une pour l'autre.

Je m'assis sur lui pour mieux l'embrasser. Il me caressait le dos et je ne pus retenir des frissons de bonheur. Il était si doux et en même temps si fort. Je sentais ses mains remonter le long de mon dos, glisser sous mon débardeur. Sans retenue aucune je levais les bras pour qu'il puisse me débarrasser de cette camisole. Je me trouvais devant lui, sur lui, torse nue. Il m'observait alors attentivement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mon dieu qu'il était beau ainsi. Il me serra contre lui et nous fit tourner. Il se trouva ainsi sur moi, ôta sa chemise. C'est la que je le vis. Ce tatouage de camp. Je lui pris le bras et l'embrassa. Je laissais mes doigts courir le long de son torse, suivre la courbe de ses abdos, remonter sur ses épaules pour lui reprendre le visage entre les mains. De son cote il me caressait le torse, insistant sur la courbe de mon sein. Il y avait dans son regard beaucoup de tendresse mais je sentais aussi que le désir montait en lui comme il montait en moi. Il commença à m'embrasser, toujours avec sa main sur mon sein. Puis, lentement, il descendait son visage. Il embrassait mon cou, mes épaules, mon torse, s'arrêta un instant sur mes seins pour les prendrais entre ses lèvres. Je sentis sa langue froide lécher mes mamelons qui immédiatement durcirent. Je ne sentais plus mon corps sous ses caresses. J'avais envie de lui donner autant de plaisir que lui m'en procurait. Je pris donc les choses en mains. Je le serrais dans mes bras et nous fit a mon tour rouler sur le cote. J'étais à nouveau assise sur lui. Mes mains toujours sur son torse sculpté dans le marbre. Je l'embrassais à mon tour dans le cou, remontant doucement sur sa mâchoire. Je jouais avec ses lobes d'oreilles, faisant mine de les mordre. Je vus a son sourire que cela lui plaisait. Comment une fille timide et réservée comme moi pouvait réussir à faire autant d'effet à un homme tel que lui ? Cette question que je me posais depuis le début commençait à peine à disparaitre de ma tete. Plus rien n'importais que nous deux.

Tout doucement je l'embrassais tandis que mes mains continuaient leur descente sur son torse. Arrivées au niveau de sa ceinture, elles défirent sans soucis la boucle et les boutons de son pantalon. Je sentais sous moi son sexe se durcir de plaisir et j'en éprouvais de la fierté. Je voulais faire durer le plaisir et je me forçais à ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements. Non je restais calme et commençais délicatement à lui retirer son pantalon. J'avais vu tout son désir, ce regard qu'il me lançait en coin, son sourire qu'il montrait et surtout cette bosse entre ses jambes qui ne pouvait mentir. Une fois son pantalon retiré il me prit dans ses bras, me souleva du lit pour me porter. Instinctivement mes jambes se nouèrent autour de ses hanches et il commença à glisser ses mains sur mes cuisses, a me frotter le dos d'une main tout en faisant passer la deuxième sous l'élastique de mon short. Puis je ne pourrais expliquer exactement comment je me retrouvais dans la même position mais sans mon short. Il était en effet déchiré sur le sol.

Je ne pu refréner un rire.

_Tu pourrais faire attention au moins._ Lui dis-je entre deux baisers, _si tu continue comme ça je n'aurais plus de fringue a me mettre et je devrais te demander de m'accompagner faire les boutiques._

_Moi ca ne me gène pas si tu ne porte rien,_ répondit il avec ce sourire franc qui me fait craquer.

Il obtint l'effet désiré car de suite je lui pris la bouche entre mes lèvres. Il me serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui, je sentis mon intimité se mouiller brusquement et son sexe se durcir encore plus a cette étreinte. Nous nous jetions alors sur le lit et ni une ni deux, nous nous retrouvions sans cette dernière parcelle de tissus qui nous bloquait.

Lentement il s'allongea sur moi m'écarta les jambes et vint frotter son sexe contre le mien. Je commençais à ressentir des frissons dans tout mon corps. Sa peau froide était collée a la mienne si chaude, cela me procurais encore plus de plaisir. Puis lentement il me pénétra. D'abord tout doucement puis avec plus d'ardeur. Tout en m'embrassant il me susurrait des mots doux. Je me retins de gémir de peur d'alerter tout l'hôtel mais jamais je ne pensais pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir. Lui et moi ne faisions qu'un. On avait trouvé notre moitié. A cet instant, alors que nous atteignons en même temps le nirvana, je pris la décision de ne plus le quitter.

Il se rallongea sur moi, me laissant reprendre mon souffle. Tout en douceur, il épongea mon corps, trempé de transpiration. Me caressa le visage.

_A quoi penses-tu_ ? me dit-il en souriant

_Je pense à toi,_ lui répondis-je bêtement, _je ne veux pas me séparer de toi. Je ne supporterais pas de te quitter._

_Rien ne t'y oblige… mon ami de Forks s'est marié récemment avec une humaine. Nous le pouvons également_.

_Oui je suis d'accord mais je ne peux quitter Paris, et ta vie est là-bas. Comment pourrions-nous y arriver. Et puis toi, si beau tu resteras le même homme, toujours aussi beau, jamais tu ne vieilliras. Moi je deviendrais laide, fripée et tu ne voudras plus de moi. Je voudrais tant pouvoir vivre l'éternité à tes cotés._

_Tu le peux mon amour,_ me murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. _Une simple morsure et nous serions a jamais ensemble._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le départ.

Apres cette nuit, je repensais encore et encore à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que je sois contre lui. Il avait payé sa chambre à l'hôtel et était venue s'installer dans mon appartement. Mon cœur était enfin entier, j'avais trouvé ma moitié alors comment pourrais me séparer de lui ? Je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre. Mais un jour alors que nous nous promenions au clair de lune dans Paris, il eu un appel sur son téléphone.

_Oui Alice que se passe t il ?_ décrocha-t-il

_Tu en es sûre ? Il ne peut pas s'agir d'une erreur ?_

_D'accord très bien je rentre le plus vite possible… non non c'est bon. Comptes sur moi. Je prends le premier avion._

En disant cela, il me fit un sourire, mais je su en le voyant qu'il allait devoir me dire au revoir.

Non je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Il ne peut pas me quitter comme ça.

_Que se passe-t-il ? _lui demandais-je paniquée.

_Je t'ai parlé de mon ami de Forks qui a épousé une humaine ?_

_Oui, Edward je crois, c'est ça ?_

_Oui c'est lui. Avec sa femme, Bella, ils ont eu une petite fille, Nessie. Le problème c'est qu'une grande famille de vampires, les Volturis, pensent qu'elle est un enfant immortel et veulent s'en débarrassé. Alice les a vus venir et demande à toutes leur connaissances de venir les soutenir pour témoigner que Nessie n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent qu'elle est…_

_Qu'est ce que c'est un enfant immortel ? lui répondis-je perplexe_

_C'est très compliqué et long à t'expliquer. Mais je le ferais sitôt qu'on aura plus de temps pour nous. Pour le moment je dois rentrer à Forks au plus vite._

_Oui je suis d'accord mais pourquoi tu dois y aller toi aussi ? n'ont-ils pas d'autres amis vampires ? _j'avais commencé à pleurer en lui disant cela. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte même pour une bonne cause.

_Mon amour, je ne veux pas être éloigné de toi moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas les laisser._ _Ils font partis de ma famille. Je te promets de revenir aussitôt que cette histoire sera réglée et on ne se quittera plus après. _

_Tu me le jures ?_

_Oui mon amour je te le jure. Tu sais combien je tiens à toi, et combien être loin de toi sera dur pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas rester alors que ma famille est en danger._

_Je suis désolée mais je viens juste de te trouver. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

J'avais craqué. Je m'étais jetée dans ses bras. Il me prit doucement le visage et plongea ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Je pouvais le sentir en moi. Je n'avais plus peur car je savais qu'il reviendrait. Il ne pouvait me mentir. Nous primes donc le chemin de la maison afin qu'il puisse récupérer ses affaires. Le cœur en pleur nous nous affairions à rassembler ses affaires sans oser prononcer un mot. Je l'accompagnais a l'aéroport le soir même afin qu'il prenne le premier avion pour Seattle. Au guichet d'enregistrement, après avoir reçu sa carte d'embarquement, il me prit dans ses bras.

_Mon amour,_ me dit il, _quand je reviendrais ca sera pour ne plus te quitter. Je laisse ici mon cœur et je compte bien le trouver intact à mon retour._

C'est tout lui ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de plaisanter.

_D'accord mais je te préviens j'ai laissé le miens dans ta trousse de toilette,_ essayais je de plaisanter_. Ne le mord pas ou je ne pourrais plus m'en servir…_

_J'ai laissé quelques affaires chez toi. Tu n'auras qu'à les prendre pour me sentir près de toi. Et j'ai également trouvé ceci._

En disant cela il sorti un étui de velours vert. Sous le choc de la surprise je ne sus que dire. Je m'en emparais et je la vis. Cette bague d'une splendeur indescriptible. 5 diamants certifs en losanges sur un anneau d'or.

_Elle était à ma mère. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu cacher aux soldats SS. Garde la pour toujours sur toi, ainsi je serais éternellement avec toi. Et plus tard on pourra y ajouter un anneau simple._

_Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?_ en lui demandant ça, je le regardais fixement tout en espérant avoir bien compris son geste.

_Prends ce cadeau comme une preuve de mon amour pour toi et comme la promesse de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. _Il me souriait avec ce sourire si charmeur._ Je comptais te l'offrir ce soir au cours d'un diner, mais il faut croire que la vie en a décidé autrement. Zabou, je n'aime et n'aimerais jamais personne d'autres que toi. Je sais à présent que TU es la seule qui puisse me rendre heureux. Alors cette bague je te l'offre ce soir et je te poserais une seule question._

_OUIIIIIIIIII, plus que OUIIIIIIII !!!!! _lui répondis-je avant même qu'il ais posé sa question.

Il me prit dans ses bras et en me faisant tourner en l'air, m'embrassa avec tant de passion que je cru qu'on ne pourrait pas se retenir. Puis arriva le moment tant redouté de notre séparation. Il promit de m'appeler dès son arrivée à Seattle et partis prendre son avion.

Je restais là à regarder ce grand oiseau de fer qui emportait mon amour vers une lointaine terre. Comment pourrais-je vivre maintenant qu'il était partit ? J'attendrais son retour chaque jour et tous les soirs je m'endormirais avec son odeur en moi.

Une fois l'avion disparut, je rentrais chez moi. Mais sur le chemin du retour, une voiture me percuta. Je ne sais ce qui se passa par la suite. Je rouvris les yeux à l'hôpital de Rambouillet, Maylis à mes cotés, avant de retomber dans un sommeil d'où je ne voulais pas sortir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Pendant ce temps à Seattle.

POV Ethan.

J'étais arrivé à Seattle dans la matinée. Alice était venue me chercher avec Jasper.

_J'ai hâte de la rencontrer Ethan,_ me lança le joyeux lutins avant même de dire bonjour.

_Bonjour aussi ma très chère…_ lui répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remercier silencieusement Jasper à coté de nous. Il avait du sentir mon mal-être dès mon arrivée et m'envoya instantanément une vague de douceur et de bonheur.

_Bonjour Ethan. Comment s'est déroulé le voyage ?_ me demanda-t-il doucement.

_Bien merci. Mais si vous m'expliquiez plutôt pourquoi j'ai du rentrer si soudainement ?_

_Voila les Volturis arrivent demain matin pour juger si Nessie est ou non une enfant immortelle,_ commença Alice. _Nous avons essayé de nous débrouiller sans toi mais tu sauras mieux que quiconque déceler les mensonges d'Aro._

En effet, Aro m'avait accueilli chez lui à Volterra peut après ma vengeance sur les soldats SS. C'est chez lui que j'avais décelé mon pourvoir. Je pouvais percevoir les mensonges comme si le nez de la personne s'allongeait devant mes yeux. Aro l'ignorait et je sais qu'il souhaiterait m'avoir à ses cotés.

Nous arrivions chez les Cullen, dans leur villa. Je retrouvais avec joie ma « famille » et rencontrais Nessie pour la première fois. Cette petite fille était tout simplement une merveille. Je ne comprends pas comment on pourrait lui vouloir du mal. Nous nous rendîmes tous sur le terrain de Base-ball pour y passer la nuit.

Dès le matin nous étions fin prêts à combattre. La troupe italienne arriva dans l'heure qui suivit le levé de soleil. Après une longue discussion, je vis qu'Aro ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il manigançait quelque chose cela tout le monde pouvait le voir. Quand il prit enfin la décision de laisser Nessie vivre, nous étions tous soulagés. Je pourrais enfin retourner en France auprès de mon unique amour. Mais avant, tout le monde retournais à la villa pour célébrer notre « victoire » sur les Volturis. Je savais cependant que cela ne finirait pas aussi facilement. Mais l'avenir seul nous le confirmera.

Nous partîmes chasser car notre soif devenait dangereuse. Je partis donc avec Edward et Emmett. Ces deux là aimaient chasser ensemble. On ressentait facilement la complicité entre frères et s'en était touchant. Emmett me taquinait sur Isabelle et je du lui en faire un portrait complet. A notre retour à la villa, mon téléphone sonna. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que j'étais rentrés et cet appel m'étonna.

_Allo ?_ répondis-je sans savoir qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

_Ethan ? c'est Maylis, la femme de Yohann. _Répondit-elle. Je sentais à sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Oui Maylis, que ce passe-t-il ? tout le monde va bien en France ? _

………… _Ethan……… c'est Isabelle…… _elle hésitait à m'en dire plus. A ce moment si j'avais pu m'effondrer je l'aurais fait. Je senti jasper près de moi.

_Non !!!!!! ne me dit pas qu'elle….. _une onde de calme m'immergea soudainement. Je me tournais vers Jasper à mes cotés pour le remercier silencieusement

_Non elle est vivante, me coupa-t-elle. Elle a eu un accident. Une voiture l'a percutée sur le retour de l'aéroport. Elle est à l'hôpital mais elle va au plus mal. Elle te réclame. Les médecins disent qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Elle a besoin de toi Ethan. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas partir sans t'avoir dit au revoir. Il faut que tu viennes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !!!_

J'étais sans mot. Comment ma vie pouvait-elle s'effondrer aussi vite ? Il y a à peine deux jours j'étais heureux, comblé et maintenant si mon cœur avait pu se briser il serait a terre en milles morceaux.

_Je viens par le premier avion. _

Je raccrochais. A ce moment je m'assis, bien que je n'en eu pas besoin je ne pouvais plus supporter le poids de mon corps. Il me fallait retourner auprès d'elle et tout faire pour la sauver. Je pris donc l'ultime décision de la ramener à moi et que nous puissions vivre notre amour éternellement. Je lui avais fait une promesse et je compte la respecter. Il fallait qu'elle vive. C'était devenu un impératif.

_Carlisle ? puis-je te parler un instant ?_

_Bien sûr Ethan, que se passe-t-il ? _me répondit le médecin bienveillant.

_Carlisle, Zabou cette femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, elle est à l'hôpital, les médecins ne sont pas très rassurants. Je dois prendre le premier avion pour Paris._

_Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? Je pourrais voir son médecin._

_En réalité, je voulais justement que tu m'accompagnes. Si les médecins ne peuvent la sauver je voudrais que TOI tu le fasses. Comme tu l'as déjà fait pour Edward et pour Bella._

_Ethan, tu ne peux prendre cette décision pour elle. C'est un grand changement qui va s'opérer. Vous devrez quitter la France et toute sa famille. Tous vos amis, vous ne les verrez plus jamais. Si tu quittes la France avec elle cela sera pour ne jamais y retourner._

_Oui j'en suis conscient et elle aussi. On en a parlé avant mon départ. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est être ensemble pour le reste de notre éternité._

_Si tu es sûr de toi, alors je prépare mes bagages. Nous partirons ce soir._

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions dans l'avion pour Paris. Carlisle faisait des recherches sur le Net pour trouver une solution au problème de Zabou. Il ne la transformerait que s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Et je sentais que cela le pesait tout autant qu'à moi. Moi, de mon coté, je repensais à tout ces moments que nous avions partagés. Si peu de temps et pourtant tellement d'amour en seulement quelques semaines. Je revoyais ses long cheveux châtains devenir blonds sous le soleil. Ses yeux en amande d'un vert si profond. On pouvait y voir toute la forêt de son enfance se refléter dedans. Elle se plairait à Forks, je le savais. Elle aimait tellement la nature, que vivre au milieu des arbres lui plairait. Je revoyais son sourire, son rire résonnait à nouveau dans ma tête. Je voulais pouvoir l'enregistrer et l'écouter encore et toujours. Je repensais à nos nuits, les caresses de ses mains sur mon corps. Je revoyais son corps frissonner sous mes doigts froids. _« Non je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle me quitte. C'est trop dur !!! »_

Nous arrivions le lendemain sur Paris. Carlisle avait loué une voiture à l'aéroport pour que nous soyons plus libres de nos mouvements. Nous étions donc en route pour Rambouillet où Isabelle, mon amour, se mourrait doucement. Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, je vis Maylis au chevet de Zabou. Sans même lui adresser un bonjour, je m'approchais de mon aimée. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient sur le visage. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les portaient à ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle. Je m'effondrais sur le lit. Maylis par courtoisie s'éloigna discrètement pour me laisser à ma douleur. Je la pris dans mes bras en m'allongeant près d'elle. Elle était si faible, si légère. Alors que je l'embrassais délicatement sur le front, elle s'éveilla. Ses beaux yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens et je compris.

_Ethan ? tu…… tu……es…… là ?_

_Oui mon amour. Je t'ai fait une promesse. _

_Ethan, s'il te plait, ne me quittes plus jamais._ Elle pleurait en disant cela. Elle était si belle que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire.

_Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mon amour. Restes calme. Je n'irais nulle part sans toi. Je suis là maintenant. Tu verras, tout iras pour le mieux._

Et je pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si froides que je cru embrasser un vampire. Mais son cœur, même très faible battait toujours dans sa poitrine. Je souris en pensant à elle, à ses regards verts profond qu'elle me lançait au matin. Je voulais la garder près de moi toute ma vie.

_Ethan ?_

Carlisle n'avait osé m'interrompre. Mais je sentais l'urgence dans sa voix.

_Ethan, je viens de parler aux médecins. Son cas est beaucoup plus grave qu'il n'y parait. Elle ne survivra pas à cette nuit. J'ai dit que je voulais reprendre le dossier et ils ont accepté que je lui procure les derniers soins. Si tu veux toujours la transformer, nous devrons le faire ce soir. Quand tout le monde sera parti. Puis nous l'amènerons avec nous à Forks pour ses premières années de jeune vampire._

_Oui je comprends. Lui répondis-je._

Je me retournais vers elle. Elle semblait si paisible, si calme. Mais son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement.

_Mon amour ?_ elle me regardait maintenant. _Mon amour, tu vas ressentir une morsure puis une douleur fulgurante. Je resterais près de toi, mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu cris. Tu penses y arriver ?_

Pour seule réponse elle me fit un immense sourire. Puis s'endormis à nouveau. C'était sa dernière nuit d'humaine. Demain elle serait mienne, vampire et vivante.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Renaissance

POV de Zabou.

_Mon amour, tu vas ressentir une morsure puis une douleur fulgurante. Je resterais près de toi, mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu cris. Tu penses y arriver ?_

_« Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre milles. C'est Lui, il est revenu comme promis. Mais pourquoi me parle-t-il de morsure ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre auprès de lui. Mon Dieu ne me laissez pas partir sans le voir une dernière fois. ! »_Je tournais alors mon regard vers ses beaux yeux ambrés. Je lui souris pour montrer combien je l'aimais. Ce sera le dernier sourire de ma vie, mais je mourrais heureuse et dans ses bras. _« Je peux partir à présent. Je n'ai pas peur. » _Et je m'endormis paisiblement.

Je ne saurais dire ce qui se passa par la suite. Je ressentis une pression dans mon abdomen, non dans mon cœur plus précisément. Une seringue, puis je sentis des lèvres froides m'embrasser le corps. Les bras, les jambes et pour revenir à mon cou. A ce moment il y eu un incendie en moi. Tout mon être commençait à s'embraser. Je crus sentir ma tête exploser sous la douleur. Il ne fallait pas que je cris, il me l'avait demandé. Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette douleur ? Je croyais que la mort serait douce, pourquoi me faire souffrir encore et encore ? Le quitter est déjà suffisamment douloureux, alors pourquoi me punir de cette façon ? Je ne veux plus souffrir, je veux dormir encore et ne plus me réveiller. C'est ce que je fis, du moins c'est ce que je crus. Je pouvais entendre sa voix au loin. A qui parlait-il ? Combien d'autres personnes se trouvaient ici ? Et où suis-je ? La douleur disparait petit à petit pour ne plus être qu'un fourmillement en moi. Je dois me réveiller. Je l'entends m'appeler, il veut que je vienne à lui. Je ne peux le quitter. J'ouvris alors les yeux.

_Zabou ? Zabou tu m'entends ?_ c'était lui, sa voix était encore plus belle que dans mes rêves.

_« Quelle est cette odeur ? »_ Je pouvais sentir un milliers d'odeurs différentes. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'eu du mal à m'habituer à cette lumière. En regardant le plafond je pouvais distinguer chaque parcelle de bois, la moindre poussière était bien distincte. _« Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? »_

_Isabelle je sais que ça doit être effrayant pour vous, mais vous devez rester calme. _Je ne connaissais pas cette voix. Elle était aussi cristalline que celle de mon amour, et pourtant elle était plus douce.

_Mon amour, regardes moi._ Me dit mon aimé.

Je me tournais vers lui. Je m'étais accroché au souvenir de son visage, pourtant il me semblait différent. Oui, il l'était. Je voyais sa peau, son sourire, ses cheveux étaient différents aussi. Mais il était en même temps le même. Cette perfection qui m'avait été offerte par Dieu lui-même. Peut importe qui il soit ou ce qu'il soit. Il était mien et cela pour le reste de ma vie. Mais moi dans tout cela ? Qui étais-je ?

_Ethan ? où suis-je ? qui sont ces gens ?_ osais-je enfin. Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix. Je n'ai jamais eu une voix aussi douce, ni aussi claire.

_Mon amour, nous sommes à Forks, chez mes amis._ _Souviens toi je t'en ai parlé. Carlisle est médecin. Il propose de nous héberger le temps que tu t'habitue à tout cela._

_Oui je me souviens. Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Que faisons-nous à Forks ? Où est Maylis ? Que se passe-t-il nom de D……_

_Je t'expliquerais tout, je te promets ma chérie. Mais pour le moment nous devons penser à te nourrir._

C'est étrange je n'avais pas faim. Enfin je ressentais un manque évident en moi, ma gorge était brulante. Mais pas de nourriture. _« Ça tombe bien, moi qui voulait me mettre au régime… »_

_Merci Ethan, mais je n'ai pas faim. Enfin il me semble ne pas avoir faim. En revanche j'ai une de ces soifs ? Je pourrais boire un tonneau entier de Bordeaux._

_Mon amour, _ria-t-il_, tu vas boire le meilleur des vins qui existe sur Terre. Et crois moi j'en ai testé._

Il me prit la main et m'amena marcher dans la foret. _« Mon Dieu comme c'est beau ! Il faudra que je demande à Maylis de venir avec Yohann en vacance. Elle adorerait cet endroit. »_ Ethan restait à mes cotés toujours aussi souriant. Il me regardait différemment. Il me semblait perturbé. Comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois. Mais il avait surtout l'air encore plus amoureux que par le passé. _« Mon dieu arrête de me regarder comme ça, où je te viole sur le champ »_

_Mon amour, ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour ce genre de choses._ Il riait à présent. Un rire si clair, si sonnant dans mes oreilles. _Nous devons d'abord nous nourrir. On a le reste de la vie pour penser à cela. _

_« Comment sait-il ce que je pense ? »_

_Parce que tu me l'as dit mon cœur._

_Non je n'ai rien dit. _Il riait encore plus à ce moment. _Oh mon Dieu tu peux entendre ce que je dis ?_

_Non c'est toi qui me le dis par tes pensées. Et je dirais même que tu me montre clairement ce à quoi tu penses. Et crois moi tu n'as A-BSO-LU-MENT pas besoin de faire un régime._

_Comment cela se passe-t-il ? que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Les heures passaient, nous étions toujours dans la forêt, il marchait près de moi, me tenant la main. Il me raconta tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Comment la voiture me percuta, le coup de téléphone que Maylis lui avait passé il y a de cela quelques jours. Mon dernier souffle d'humaine et ma transformation en vampire. Je pourrais à présent être pleinement à lui. Sans aucune retenue. Nous étions unis à jamais dans notre jeunesse et notre éternité. Il me montra comment chasser sans trop me salir, sans oublier de préciser que mes affaires ne devaient pas revenir trop abimer si je voulais qu'Alice soit mon amie. Il me décrivit tous les Cullen, me racontant leurs histoires. Ils n'étaient pas de mauvais vampires. Ils ne se nourrissaient que de sang animal. Certains d'entre eux possédaient un pouvoir comme Edward qui lit dans les pensées, ou encore Jasper qui pouvait contrôler les sentiments des autres. Selon lui, mon pouvoir était assez semblable à celui d'Edward, sauf que je pouvais faire passer n'importe quel message par ma pensée. Il m'expliqua son propre pouvoir et aussi pourquoi il avait du me quitter. Il me raconta ce qui s'était passé avec cette famille italienne. Les Vortanus ou Vortinu. Bref je ne me souviens plus vraiment du nom. Ce fut seulement une fois notre soif assouvie, qu'il me raccompagna à la villa, où il me présenta officiellement à toute la famille.

Je pris lentement mes repères dans cette grande villa. Edward, qui avait à présent son propre cottage non loin d'ici, nous céda sa chambre. Non sans préciser que je n'en aurais que très peu besoin étant donné que les vampires ne dormaient jamais. Tout le monde m'accepta sans soucis. Emmett commença très vite à me taquiner sur mon physique. Je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas vu depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital. Je portais une tenue très élégante mais je ne m'étais pas observer. A en croire Ethan et tous les autres, j'étais très belle. _« Il faut que je me vois, Ethan où y a-t-il un miroir s'il te plait ? »_ sans dire un mot, il me prit la main et m'amena à l'étage. _« Ce pouvoir est vraiment très pratique. A utiliser lorsque nous serons seul… »_ Il me fit un clin d'œil pour me montrer qu'il avait entendu. Une fois dans la chambre, que je supposais être celle d'Edward, je vis un bagage plein d'habits. Ils ne sont pas les miens je le sais. Ils paraissent neufs. J'en pris un plus par curiosité. Uniquement des grandes marques. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts. De Chanel à Dior, en passant par Christian Audigier. Ce bagage à lui seul devait couter une véritable petite fortune. Ethan se tenait derrière moi. En me retournant je le vis. Il avait un sourire encore plus beau que tous ceux qu'il avait pu me faire.

_C'est un cadeau d'Alice. Tu verras, elle ne supporte pas que nous portions deux fois le même tenue. Tu apprendras à ne plus voir les marques._ Me dit-il en me prenant par la taille.

Puis il me dirigea vers le mur opposé à nous. Ce que je vis me stupéfia sur place. Ce n'était pas moi. Je reconnaissais la forme de mes yeux, mon grain de beauté sur la joue. Mais le reste… Ma peau était aussi blanche que celle de mon amoureux. J'étais sans voix. Mes lèvres étaient à présent bien pleines, sans être trop gonflées. Mes traits s'étaient allongés. Ma silhouette également. Envolés ces bourlets disgracieux. Mes mains étaient fines et élancées. Mes cheveux retombaient sur ma nuque. Le seul détail qui me faisait peur s'était la couleur de mes yeux. Sans m'en rendre compte je portais mes mains sur mes joues.

_La couleur va s'amenuiser. Bientôt tu auras les yeux aussi dorés que ceux d'Alice et moi. Ça n'est qu'une question de temps. _Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il m'embrassa doucement la nuque. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder faire. Puis doucement, je me tournais vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Découvertes sensorielles et sensuelles.

_Attention ce chapitre peut choquer…_

Après notre baiser, je le sentais se raidir. Je ne devais pas lui faire autant d'effets que je le souhaitais.

_Je vais te laisser te rafraichir._ Me dit-il doucement_. La salle de bain est ici. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin._

_Oui merci. Lui répondis-je._

J'essayais de me diriger vers la salle de bain de manière aguichante. Je le voulais, tout mon être réclamait son corps. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre mes intentions. J'arrivais à la salle de bain mais Ethan était resté à la même place. Avais-je été si rapide pour franchir ces quelques mètres qu'il n'avait eu le temps de me suivre, ou était il resté de son plein grés sur place ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je me déshabillais lentement et entra sous la douche. Sentir l'eau glisser sur mon corps me fit un bien énorme. L'eau chaude sur mon corps si froid détendait mes muscles. Meilleur que toutes les nuits de sommeil que j'avais pu avoir. C'était donc ainsi que les vampires se détendaient ? Alors que je me figeais sous l'eau chaude, je sentis ses mains froides contre mes épaules. Il n'avait pu résister à la tentation de venir me rejoindre.

Je me retournais à temps pour le voir entrer complètement sous la douche. Il était encore habillé. L'eau collait son t-shirt à son corps, épousant parfaitement ses muscles de marbre. Je ne pu résister, et je fondis sur sa bouche. Elle était mienne et m'avait tellement manquée. J'en voulais plus mais je préférais faire durer notre plaisir. Lentement je l'embrassais. D'abord ses lèvres si douces. Je pouvais sentir toutes ses petites veines, sa douceur devenait encore plus douce sous mes mains de vampire. Son odeur était un subtil mélange d'herbes fraichement coupées, de musc sauvage avec une touche de ………… lavande ? Cette odeur me rappelait mon enfance dans le sud de la France. Tandis que mon nouveau corps découvrait avec plaisir celui de mon amant, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses. Il me caressait le dos d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de force. Il descendit ensuite sur mes hanches puis mes fesses. N'en pouvant plus, je m'agrippais à ses épaules et passais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me prit dans ses bras, ses mains toujours sur mes fesses. Délicatement il passa sa main droite entre mes cuisses et commença à caresser mon intimité. Cela me procurait de nouvelles sensations que je ne pensais ressentir un jour. Il jouait subtilement de ses doigts en moi. Instantanément je pris son membre entre mes doigts et commença à le caresser. D'abord de douces caresses sensuelles tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis ma main délaissa son membre pour revenir sur ses fesses et son dos.

Lorsque je lâchais prise pour me remettre sur mes pieds, il gémissait, non pas de bonheur, bien au contraire. Il en voulait plus. Je pris donc un malin plaisir à le regarder en coin (je sais qu'il déteste quand je fais cela), et lui fit signe de la tête de me suivre. Je marchais lentement, roulant du bassin comme ces models sur les podiums. Il était resté planté là, sous l'eau chaude. Ses habits dégoulinaient, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage. Alors que j'arrivais dans la chambre, et avant même que j'atteigne le lit, il me prit dans ses bras. Nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre mais je me trouvais toujours dos à lui. Il nous appuya contre le mur et repris ses caresses sur mon intimité. Puis doucement il inséra un doigt en moi, puis deux, puis trois. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Je lui pris la tête dans mon bras pour l'embrasser aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais mais les mots me manquaient pour décrire ce sentiment.

Lentement je me retournais, sans briser notre étreinte. Sans comprendre comment j'avais procédé, je vis des lambeaux de tissus tomber tout autour de nous. Nous étions à égalité à présent. Nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son désir contre mon ventre. Sans réfléchir je me mis à genoux devant lui et commençait à lui faire l'amour oral. Tout en le regardant, je léchais doucement son sexe durcis. Jouant de ma langue pour lui procurer plus de plaisir. A en croire son expression quand il me regardait, je compris que je lui faisais beaucoup de bien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il prit ma tête et la porta à sa bouche pour m'embrasser. Il me collait contre le mur avec une force que je ne pouvais deviner avant. Il passa mes jambes autour de lui et me pénétra. C'était encore meilleur que ce que j'avais pu imaginer avec n'importe quel autre homme. J'avais eu des amants avant lui, mais aucun n'avait sur me donner autant de bonheur en si peu d'instant.

Nous fîmes l'amour ainsi un long moment. Je me surpris à en vouloir encore plus. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Plus nous faisions l'amour et plus mon corps réclamait ses caresses. Le sentir en moi, au plus profond de mon être me rendait pleinement heureuse, entière. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Nos corps le criaient haut et fort. Nous nous allongeâmes un moment à même le sol. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous reposer mais nous le voulions. Nous n'avions pas atteint la jouissance suprême mais nous voulions prendre notre temps. La vie s'ouvrait devant nous. Le jour faisait lentement son apparition.

_« Combien de temps sommes nous rester ainsi à faire l'amour ? Il faisait nuit ? »_

_Mon amour,_ répondit-il à ma question muette entre deux baisers, _tu es un vampire maintenant. Saches que tu ne te fatigueras plus jamais, que nous pourrons rester ainsi des jours entiers sans arrêter, sans que tu ressentes le besoin de te reposer._

En me disant ça, je ressentais son désir remonter encore en moi. Nous étions toujours emboités si parfaitement que sans réfléchir nos corps recommençaient leurs balais. Je m'assis sur lui, sentant toujours son sexe en moi. D'abord doucement puis plus vite, je me balançais d'avant en arrière. Il en profita pour caresser mes seins, il les prit dans ses mains et les malaxait doucement. Puis je sentis sa bouche sur mes tétons. Il léchait d'abord l'un puis l'autre et de ses mains me caressait le dos. Au bout de plusieurs longues, très longues, minutes, nous atteignîmes ensemble le comble de la jouissance. Je pouvais le sentir se déverser en moi. Je sentis son membre de « ramollir ». Notre corps avait décidé pour nous. Il était temps pour nous d'arrêter. La prochaine fois ne sera que meilleure, mais je ne voulais pas attendre.

Il me lança ce regard de braise que j'aimais tant.

_Mon amour, si on continus comme ça, on pourra rivaliser avec Emmett et Rose… me dit-il en souriant._

_Je m'en fiche. Lui répondis-je froidement._

Et si nous descendions plutôt ?

Seulement si tu promets que nous aurons encore d'autres moments ainsi ?

Il riait à ma question, puis me pris le visage sans ses mains pour m'embrasser.

Comment pourrais-je résister à ton corps si sexy ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je lui rendais son baiser et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le dressing.

Mon Dieu mais combien de vêtements m'avait acheté Alice ? Je pris sans y réfléchir un jean qui tomba parfaitement sur moi. Puis un pull en col en V vert amande. Le haut moulait à la perfection mon torse et je me sentis rougir (même si cela m'était impossible à présent). Une fois prêt, nous descendîmes.

J'étais gênée de penser que 8 vampires avaient pu nous entendre. Je ne les connaissais pas et déjà je m'exhibais avec mon homme. Carlisle nous regarda avec un grand sourire ce qui me mit automatiquement à l'aise.

Nous primes place sur le grand canapé du salon. Il restait à mes cotés, comme si une séparation entre nous pourrait nous tuer… Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Tous les Cullen me posaient des questions sur moi. D'où je venais, ce que je faisais avant d'être transformée. Je me sentis agréablement à l'aise avec chacun d'entre eux. A en croire le sourire de mon amour à mes côtés, cela le réjouissait. Je trouvais en Emmett un adversaire assez redoutable à Mario-Kart, bien qu'il ne réussisse pas à me vaincre. J'avais de longues heures de pratiques avec mes frères derrière moi mais cela il l'ignorait.

Pour la première fois je repensais à ma famille. Que vont-ils devenir ? Comment Ethan leur a-t-il expliqué la situation ? Ce fut Edward qui répondit à mon interrogation. Il s'était fait passé pour un grand médecin de Seattle. Il avait expliqué que je pouvais être sauvée si je venais aux Etats-Unis. Ma famille recevait de mes nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Maylis. Yohann étant dans la confidence des vampires, ils jouaient tous les deux le jeu de la malade en convalescence à Seattle. La nuit touchait à sa fin. Edward s'installa au piano et commença à jouer. Je reconnu immédiatement « Clair de Lune » de Debussy, puis suivit une autre berceuse qui instantanément m'apaisa. A voir le regard que lui lançait sa femme je compris qu'il l'avait écrite pour elle. Elle était à coté de nous sur le canapé, son bébé (qui paraissait bien grand selon moi pour un bébé de 6 mois) sur les genoux. Elle la berçait lentement, l'embrassant tendrement.

Cette famille était tout simplement incroyable. J'avais parlé à chacun d'entre eux. Ils avaient tous une histoire ou une anecdote à me raconter sur mon amoureux. Emmett quand à lui se contentait de nous taquiner chacun notre tour. Il voulait jouer à cela avec moi ? Il va être servi le pauvre. _« Si Emmett continu comme ça, je vais lui montrer la repartie française. Il reviendra à deux fois avant de recommencer ». _Je vis Ethan et Edward rire à ma réflexion. Emmett quand à lui se contentait de nous ignorer, continuant ses blagues. Cette nuit était un très bon présage quand aux autres nuits à venir.

Doucement, Ethan me pris la main et m'amena dans le jardin. Nous nous assîmes l'un contre l'autre dans l'herbe. Ses jambes le long de mon corps, ma tête appuyée dans son cou. Il passa les bras autour de mon ventre et m'embrassa tendrement le cou. Nous restâmes ainsi à contempler le soleil dans sa lente ascension. Le vent me caressait les joues. J'étais pleinement heureuse de pouvoir vivre cela avec lui. OUI, je passerais ma vie dans ses bras, et cela me fit oublier la peine que j'avais à laisser ma famille derrière moi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 5 : Pendant ce temps à Seattle.

POV Ethan.

J'étais arrivé à Seattle dans la matinée. Alice était venue me chercher avec Jasper.

_J'ai hâte de la rencontrer Ethan,_ me lança le joyeux lutins avant même de dire bonjour.

_Bonjour aussi ma très chère…_ lui répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remercier silencieusement Jasper à coté de nous. Il avait du sentir mon mal-être dès mon arrivée et m'envoya instantanément une vague de douceur et de bonheur.

_Bonjour Ethan. Comment s'est déroulé le voyage ?_ me demanda-t-il doucement.

_Bien merci. Mais si vous m'expliquiez plutôt pourquoi j'ai du rentrer si soudainement ?_

_Voila les Volturis arrivent demain matin pour juger si Nessie est ou non une enfant immortelle,_ commença Alice. _Nous avons essayé de nous débrouiller sans toi mais tu sauras mieux que quiconque déceler les mensonges d'Aro._

En effet, Aro m'avait accueilli chez lui à Volterra peut après ma vengeance sur les soldats SS. C'est chez lui que j'avais décelé mon pourvoir. Je pouvais percevoir les mensonges comme si le nez de la personne s'allongeait devant mes yeux. Aro l'ignorait et je sais qu'il souhaiterait m'avoir à ses cotés.

Nous arrivions chez les Cullen, dans leur villa. Je retrouvais avec joie ma « famille » et rencontrais Nessie pour la première fois. Cette petite fille était tout simplement une merveille. Je ne comprends pas comment on pourrait lui vouloir du mal. Nous nous rendîmes tous sur le terrain de Base-ball pour y passer la nuit.

Dès le matin nous étions fin prêts à combattre. La troupe italienne arriva dans l'heure qui suivit le levé de soleil. Après une longue discussion, je vis qu'Aro ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il manigançait quelque chose cela tout le monde pouvait le voir. Quand il prit enfin la décision de laisser Nessie vivre, nous étions tous soulagés. Je pourrais enfin retourner en France auprès de mon unique amour. Mais avant, tout le monde retournais à la villa pour célébrer notre « victoire » sur les Volturis. Je savais cependant que cela ne finirait pas aussi facilement. Mais l'avenir seul nous le confirmera.

Nous partîmes chasser car notre soif devenait dangereuse. Je partis donc avec Edward et Emmett. Ces deux là aimaient chasser ensemble. On ressentait facilement la complicité entre frères et s'en était touchant. Emmett me taquinait sur Isabelle et je du lui en faire un portrait complet. A notre retour à la villa, mon téléphone sonna. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que j'étais rentrés et cet appel m'étonna.

_Allo ?_ répondis-je sans savoir qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

_Ethan ? c'est Maylis, la femme de Yohann. _Répondit-elle. Je sentais à sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Oui Maylis, que ce passe-t-il ? tout le monde va bien en France ? _

………… _Ethan……… c'est Isabelle…… _elle hésitait à m'en dire plus. A ce moment si j'avais pu m'effondrer je l'aurais fait. Je senti jasper près de moi.

_Non !!!!!! ne me dit pas qu'elle….. _une onde de calme m'immergea soudainement. Je me tournais vers Jasper à mes cotés pour le remercier silencieusement

_Non elle est vivante, me coupa-t-elle. Elle a eu un accident. Une voiture l'a percutée sur le retour de l'aéroport. Elle est à l'hôpital mais elle va au plus mal. Elle te réclame. Les médecins disent qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Elle a besoin de toi Ethan. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas partir sans t'avoir dit au revoir. Il faut que tu viennes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !!!_

J'étais sans mot. Comment ma vie pouvait-elle s'effondrer aussi vite ? Il y a à peine deux jours j'étais heureux, comblé et maintenant si mon cœur avait pu se briser il serait a terre en milles morceaux.

_Je viens par le premier avion. _

Je raccrochais. A ce moment je m'assis, bien que je n'en eu pas besoin je ne pouvais plus supporter le poids de mon corps. Il me fallait retourner auprès d'elle et tout faire pour la sauver. Je pris donc l'ultime décision de la ramener à moi et que nous puissions vivre notre amour éternellement. Je lui avais fait une promesse et je compte la respecter. Il fallait qu'elle vive. C'était devenu un impératif.

_Carlisle ? puis-je te parler un instant ?_

_Bien sûr Ethan, que se passe-t-il ? _me répondit le médecin bienveillant.

_Carlisle, Zabou cette femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, elle est à l'hôpital, les médecins ne sont pas très rassurants. Je dois prendre le premier avion pour Paris._

_Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? Je pourrais voir son médecin._

_En réalité, je voulais justement que tu m'accompagnes. Si les médecins ne peuvent la sauver je voudrais que TOI tu le fasses. Comme tu l'as déjà fait pour Edward et pour Bella._

_Ethan, tu ne peux prendre cette décision pour elle. C'est un grand changement qui va s'opérer. Vous devrez quitter la France et toute sa famille. Tous vos amis, vous ne les verrez plus jamais. Si tu quittes la France avec elle cela sera pour ne jamais y retourner._

_Oui j'en suis conscient et elle aussi. On en a parlé avant mon départ. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est être ensemble pour le reste de notre éternité._

_Si tu es sûr de toi, alors je prépare mes bagages. Nous partirons ce soir._

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions dans l'avion pour Paris. Carlisle faisait des recherches sur le Net pour trouver une solution au problème de Zabou. Il ne la transformerait que s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Et je sentais que cela le pesait tout autant qu'à moi. Moi, de mon coté, je repensais à tout ces moments que nous avions partagés. Si peu de temps et pourtant tellement d'amour en seulement quelques semaines. Je revoyais ses long cheveux châtains devenir blonds sous le soleil. Ses yeux en amande d'un vert si profond. On pouvait y voir toute la forêt de son enfance se refléter dedans. Elle se plairait à Forks, je le savais. Elle aimait tellement la nature, que vivre au milieu des arbres lui plairait. Je revoyais son sourire, son rire résonnait à nouveau dans ma tête. Je voulais pouvoir l'enregistrer et l'écouter encore et toujours. Je repensais à nos nuits, les caresses de ses mains sur mon corps. Je revoyais son corps frissonner sous mes doigts froids. _« Non je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle me quitte. C'est trop dur !!! »_

Nous arrivions le lendemain sur Paris. Carlisle avait loué une voiture à l'aéroport pour que nous soyons plus libres de nos mouvements. Nous étions donc en route pour Rambouillet où Isabelle, mon amour, se mourrait doucement. Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, je vis Maylis au chevet de Zabou. Sans même lui adresser un bonjour, je m'approchais de mon aimée. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient sur le visage. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les portaient à ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle. Je m'effondrais sur le lit. Maylis par courtoisie s'éloigna discrètement pour me laisser à ma douleur. Je la pris dans mes bras en m'allongeant près d'elle. Elle était si faible, si légère. Alors que je l'embrassais délicatement sur le front, elle s'éveilla. Ses beaux yeux verts plongèrent dans les miens et je compris.

_Ethan ? tu…… tu……es…… là ?_

_Oui mon amour. Je t'ai fait une promesse. _

_Ethan, s'il te plait, ne me quittes plus jamais._ Elle pleurait en disant cela. Elle était si belle que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire.

_Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mon amour. Restes calme. Je n'irais nulle part sans toi. Je suis là maintenant. Tu verras, tout iras pour le mieux._

Et je pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si froides que je cru embrasser un vampire. Mais son cœur, même très faible battait toujours dans sa poitrine. Je souris en pensant à elle, à ses regards verts profond qu'elle me lançait au matin. Je voulais la garder près de moi toute ma vie.

_Ethan ?_

Carlisle n'avait osé m'interrompre. Mais je sentais l'urgence dans sa voix.

_Ethan, je viens de parler aux médecins. Son cas est beaucoup plus grave qu'il n'y parait. Elle ne survivra pas à cette nuit. J'ai dit que je voulais reprendre le dossier et ils ont accepté que je lui procure les derniers soins. Si tu veux toujours la transformer, nous devrons le faire ce soir. Quand tout le monde sera parti. Puis nous l'amènerons avec nous à Forks pour ses premières années de jeune vampire._

_Oui je comprends. Lui répondis-je._

Je me retournais vers elle. Elle semblait si paisible, si calme. Mais son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement.

_Mon amour ?_ elle me regardait maintenant. _Mon amour, tu vas ressentir une morsure puis une douleur fulgurante. Je resterais près de toi, mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu cris. Tu penses y arriver ?_

Pour seule réponse elle me fit un immense sourire. Puis s'endormis à nouveau. C'était sa dernière nuit d'humaine. Demain elle serait mienne, vampire et vivante.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Un jour parfait pour une vie parfaite

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé. Toute ma famille est réunie pour me voir m'unir à cet homme si parfait. Sa famille est là aussi. Tous attendent impatiemment que nous nous disions OUI. Je suis là, dans cette salle de bain à l'étage. Mes sœurs s'attardent autour de moi pour me refaire une beauté. Marie et Ombeline s'occupent de la coiffure, Bathilde et Maylis du maquillage. Mes belles-sœurs sont là aussi. Toutes s'amusent à me déguiser en poupée Barbie. Victoria et avec Nessie. Elles s'entendent à merveille toutes les deux. Elles portent déjà leur petite robe bleue avec cette ceinture jaune. Esmée les a cousues en à peine deux jours. Elles portent leurs cheveux remontés en couronnes avec des Lys accrochés dans leurs nattes. On dirait deux petites princesses. Pour l'occasion, leurs mères respectives ont autorisé Alice à les maquiller d'un peu de brillant sur les lèvres avec des paillettes dans leurs cheveux.

Je n'ai pas pu me voir une seule fois depuis le début de la journée. J'envoyais des images de moi et de ma torture a mon bien aimé qui se trouvait en bas dans le salon à se préparer lui aussi.

_Ne la martyrisez pas trop la haut !!!_ la voix d'Ethan résonnait dans l'escalier. _J'en ai encore besoin moi…_

_Oui ou alors faites en sortes qu'elle puisse tenir au moins jusqu'à cette nuit sinon le pauvre sera comme un idiot dans sa chambre de jeune marié._ Répondit Emmett de sa voix très discrète…

_Ne t'en fait pas, _répondit Alice avec un immense sourire_._ _Elle sera encore plus belle qu'avant._

_A mon avis ça va être dur de la rendre encore plus belle._ j'entendais Ethan de sa voix de velours murmurer ce compliment et cela me rendis encore plus impatiente.

Lorsqu'enfin mes sœurs eurent finis je pu me voir dans le miroir. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

Je portais une robe de style empire marquée sous les seins par une ceinture bleue pastel, le bustier était en soie sauvage de couleur crème avec de la mousseline de la même couleur en bas. Le haut était brodé de plusieurs fines fleures bleues pastel. Elles m'avaient maquillé très sobrement, soulignant mes yeux dorés d'un crayon marrons, mes lèvres étaient roses fuchsia ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ma peau. Mes cheveux avaient été remontés à l'arrière en un chignon le tout accroché par des nœuds de la même couleur que le bleu des fleurs de ma robe. Quelques boucles anglaises tombaient du chignon et sur les cotés de mon visage.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être émue. Ce jour commençait tellement bien. Si j'avais pu je me serais mise à pleurer. Je laissais donc mes sœurs la gentillesse de pleurer pour moi. J'étais enfin prête à descendre pour rejoindre le seul être qui me ferait chavirer. Mon Ethan, Mon Amour, Mon futur époux.

Je sortie enfin de la salle de bain après un nombre d'heures incalculables, et tombais nez à nez avec mon petit filleul. Il était tout fier de pouvoir participer à la cérémonie. Il avait une chemise blanche rentrée dans son pantalon jaune pastel, avec une ceinture bleu autour de la taille. Ses cheveux avaient été bien coiffé en arrière et on pouvait voir ses boucles sur le coté. Il me regarda tendrement.

Ouhahou marraine !!! on dirait une princesse comme ça…

Et toi mon cœur, lui répondis-je, on dirait un vrai petit prince.

Il ria de ma blague. Pour lui les garçons ne pouvaient pas être des princes, c'était pour les filles. Lui il était un pompier fier et très beau. Nous descendîmes ensemble les marches. Mon frère Antonin m'attendait en bas des escaliers. Etant donné que je n'ai plus de père, c'est lui qui m'accompagnera a l'autel et qui me donnera à cet être si parfait à qui je dirais enfin oui. Il me tendit le bras et me sourit. Il était très beau dans ce costume noir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en désordre mais ça lui donnait un air de son père. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il puisse me voir à ce moment. Il aurait été si fier de moi. Au vue du regard qu'Antonin me fit, je compris qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

Soudain je l'entendis, Edward c'était mis au piano et le canon de Pachelbel retentit dans toute la maison. Cette musique me rappela les soirs où Ombeline et moi étions punies et où nous ne pouvions sortir de notre chambre. Elle passait alors ce disque en boucle et nous restions ainsi, allongées sur notre lit à écouter les douces notes sortir de la machine. Lentement je pris le bras de mon frère et commençait ma marche. Devant moi, Willy jetait des pétales de roses jaunes avec une fierté évidente. Derrière moi, Victoria et Nessie tenaient ma robe, toute aussi fière de leur travail. Lorsqu'enfin je levais les yeux, tout le reste s'évanouit. Il était là, droit comme un I, portant son costume crème et cette cravate bleue qui faisait ressortir la couleur dorée de ses yeux. A ses cotés, Emmett me regardait avec un grand sourire. Il faut avouer, il ne m'avait vu que très rarement en robe et tallons. Il s'imaginait certainement le moment où je me retrouverais à terre ayant trébuché sur ma robe. En le regardant je lui fis un clin d'œil complice ce qui amusa l'assemblée.

Ce fut Carlisle qui nous maria, la cérémonie fut très brève, un échange de consentements mutuel très simple.

_Mon amour,_ me dit Ethan, _lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, c'était dans un train en région parisienne. Depuis ce jour tu n'as pas cessé de hanter mon esprit. Puis je t'ai revue à un autre mariage, _il lança un clin d'œil à Yohann assis au premier rang, Willy sur les genoux,_ et j'ai su. J'ai su qu'un jour tu serais mienne. J'ai su que je ne pouvais vivre sans toi. Alors en ce jour, et devant notre famille et nos amis, je te prends pour femme. Je t'aimerais et te comblerais aussi longtemps que je vivrais._

Et il me passa la bague au doigt. Elle était très fine, en or avec des diamants tout le long. A l'intérieur on pouvait lire, « _de moi à toi, je t'aime_ ». Puis il me fit un sourire qui illumina ma journée encore plus.

_Ethan, _lui dis-je en lui prenant la main, _tout le monde sait qui je suis, mais toi, tu me connais vraiment. Tu peux lire en moi et je peux te faire comprendre ce que je veux par un simple regard_ (appuyé de mon pouvoir mais ma famille d'humains ne pourrait pas comprendre)._ J'ai su des ce jour dans le train que tu avais quelque chose de spécial. Tu me l'as montré peut de temps après au mariage de nos amis. Cette soirée fut la plus belle que j'ai vécue. Nous nous aimions déjà et des le lendemain j'ai su. J'ai su que tu serais à jamais le seul être à me combler. J'ai su que je ne vivrais que si c'était auprès de toi. Apres mon accident je t'ai appelé et tu es venu. Tu es mon ange, mon ami… mon amour. Et ce soir, je deviens ta femme pour la vie et pour l'éternité._

Et je lui passais son alliance. Par ce simple cercle de métal, nous étions enfin unis par un lien encore plus fort que notre amour.

Avant même que Carlisle eu prononcé le fameux _« je vous déclare mari et femme »_ nous nous embrassions passionnément. Sous les rires de l'assemblée. Je ne voulais plus m'arrêter. Ce soir, maintenant, je le voulais pour moi toute seule. Je ne voulais pas de cette soirée magnifique qu'avaient organisée Alice et Rose. Non, je le voulais lui et lui seul.

Nous interrompîmes malgré tout notre baiser, et nous tournâmes vers l'assemblée. Tout le monde applaudissait et semblait heureux de notre bonheur. Ombeline pris plein de photos pour les montrer à notre mère. Puis vint les félicitations. Pendant tout ce temps, Ethan resta à mes côtés, me tenant par la taille. Il était fier, oh oui très fier en ce jour. Et moi je ressentais encore plus de joie d'être maintenant la femme d'un homme tel que lui.

Apres le diner (que j'avais réussi à ne pas prendre prétextant trop de stress pour pouvoir manger) vint le moment tant redouté de la danse. Nous nous avancions sur la piste, Ethan me serra contre lui, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Tout devint net et flou à la fois. _« Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que ce jour. Je suis fière d'être enfin ta femme devant tous nos amis »_ lui dis-je en pensée. Il me fit un sourire qui me faisait encore plus fondre.

_Je t'aime aussi madame Lutz,_ me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser.

Après de nombreuses danses, tout le monde rentra se coucher. Ethan m'amena alors dans la forêt où nous passerons notre première nuit en tant que mari et femme.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Première nuit.

_Attention ce chapitre peut choquer…_

Ethan tenait toujours ma main. J'entendais au loin les voix de mes deux familles qui s'affairaient à tout ranger. Moi je n'étais concentrée que sur une seule chose. Mon MARI. Ce mot sonnait étrange dans ma tête. Ethan était à présent mon époux. Nous étions définitivement unis. Nos vies ne faisaient qu'une à présent et pour le reste de notre éternité.

_Pourrais-je savoir où tu me conduis ?_ lui demandais-je après plusieurs minutes.

_Pas pour le moment. Tu le verras bien assez vite._ Me répondit-il avec ce sourire ravageur.

Encore quelques minutes passèrent, il s'arrêta soudain devant une grotte. Elle avait été aménagée avec soin par Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Ils y avaient installé des coussins d'un rouge vif, un feu de camp avait été allumé en son centre et je pouvais sentir comme une odeur de vanille.

_La grotte c'est de la part des garçons._ Me dit-il au creux de l'oreille. _Les coussins c'est les filles. Et ça c'est de moi._

Il me tendait un petit coffret de velours rouge. Lorsque je l'ouvris j'aperçus un magnifique pendentif avec un très bel écusson. En regardant de plus près, je pouvais y voir les armoiries de ma famille.

_J'ai demandé à Bathilde si elle pouvait me donner une copie des armoiries de votre famille._ Me dit-il voyant mes yeux aux bords des larmes. _Je suis allé voir le meilleur joaillier de Seattle pour que tu puisses les garder sur toi pour le reste de notre vie._

Je ne pris même pas le temps de le remercier. Ce cadeau était le plus beau qu'il puisse m'offrir après son amour. Je fonçais à présent sur sa bouche, le plaquant par la même occasion contre la paroi de la grotte. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il me laissait faire. Ses habits de mariage volèrent en morceaux dans toute la grotte, habillant ainsi les coussins. Il se retrouvait nu en moins de deux secondes. Je me collais alors encore plus à lui. Je voulais sentir son corps de marbre contre le mien. Je ne voulais plus être séparée d'un millimètre du corps de mon amour.

Il comprit très rapidement ou je souhaitais en venir et commença lui aussi à me déshabiller. Lentement il déboutonna ma robe. Trop lentement à mon gout. A tel point que je pus plus attendre. Je l'arrachais avec encore plus de force. Ce bustier me bloquait la respiration (à moins que ce ne soit Ethan qui m'empêchait de respirer normalement). Une fois nue à mon tour, je me plaquais encore plus à lui. Je sentis son sexe se durcir de plaisir contre mon ventre et cela me donna des frissons. Alors que je commençais à l'embrasser vigoureusement, il baladait ses mains froides sur tout mon corps, me provoquant par la même encore plus de frissons. Ses caresses étaient sensuelles mais à la fois bestiales. Je ne voulais pas de douceur ce soir. Je le voulais lui et lui seul. Je me mis donc à genoux, toujours en le regardant. Je l'embrassais tendrement sur le ventre et fit descendre ma bouche sur son membre. Je le pris en pleine bouche et commençait alors à lui faire l'amour oral. Je lançais parfois des regards vers lui. Je le voyais, sa tête penchée en arrière de plaisir. Il retenait des gémissements que je pouvais aisément deviner. Je continuais ma manœuvre voyant que l'effet désiré était bien là. _« Je ne veux plus aucune retenue entre nous ce soir mon amour. Je te veux TOI tout entier. Nous avons le reste de notre vie pour la tendresse »_ lui dis-je en pensée. Il baissa alors les yeux sur moi pour me contempler. Je vis dans son regard qu'il m'avait compris.

Avec une force que je ne pensais pas possible, il me releva. Se plaquant contre moi, il prit ma jambe et la passa autour de sa hanche. Je sentais mon intimité se mouiller de plaisir devant tant de force sexuelle. Tant de passions me rendaient encore plus envieuse. Puis il me pénétra violement. Cela ne me fit pas mal, bien au contraire. J'en demandais encore davantage. Il commença alors des mouvements de va et vient, faisant bouger nos deux corps emboités dans une danse endiablée que je ne voulais interrompre pour rien au monde. Nous restâmes ainsi à faire l'amour sauvagement dans cette grotte plusieurs minutes.

Puis, une fois l'extase atteint au même moment, nous nous assîmes l'un contre l'autre sur les coussins. Nous regardions le feu se consumer sans dire un mot. Aucun de nous ne voulait gâcher ce pur moment de plaisir. Nous étions mariés, heureux et confiant en l'avenir. Plus rien ne pourrait nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Lorsque je me tournais pour l'embrasser je vis que ses yeux étaient devenus noir ébène. Il fallait nous nourrir. Nous nous habillions donc. Les Cullen avaient laissé quelques affaires de rechanges pour nous. Et nous quittions la grotte afin de nous trouver le meilleur repas de noce qu'il y avait dans cette forêt.

Après quelques instants de traque, nous découvrions deux magnifiques pumas. On pourrait croire que le destin nous les envoyait. Nous nous approchâmes donc doucement et sans faire le moindre bruit nous nous retrouvions sur le dos des pumas, plantant nos dents dans leur jugulaire. Le mien s'agita un peu trop à mon gout et me déchira ma tenu en se débattant, m'aspergeant en même temps de son sang. Une fois le « repas » terminé, nous nous redressions.

_Tu es encore plus sexy ainsi vêtue mon amour_, me dit-il à la rigolade.

Lorsque je baissais mes yeux, je vis que mon jean était déchiré juste au niveau de mes cuisses, laissant apparaitre ma peau blanchâtre. Mon T-shirt était déchiré également au niveau de mon ventre, de mes épaules, et une grande déchirure dévoilait ma poitrine. Je dégoulinais de sang de puma et compris à l'instant que je finirais très vite nue à nouveau en pleine forêt.

Cela ne se fit pas attendre. Sitôt les dégâts recensés, Ethan se jeta sur moi, m'arracha le reste de vêtements que je portais encore, me colla à terre et commença à m'embrasser. Il me léchait plus qu'il ne m'embrassait mais cela me fit découvrir d'autres émotions que je ne pensais pas vivre. Sa langue froide sur mon corps me semblait tiède. Ses mains s'attardant entre mes cuisses me semblaient chaudes. Son membre durci de désir était brûlant entre mes doigts. Nous nous caressions mutuellement nos parties intimes. Moi, lui prenant son sexe dans ma main, et serrant tout en faisant de longs mouvements de haut en bas. Lui entrant deux doigts en moi, et caressant mon clitoris de son autre doigts libre. Je sentais mon corps se rendre sous ses caresses. Qu'il fasse de moi tout ce qu'il veut. Je lui appartiens corps et âmes à présent.

_Mon amour,_ lui dis-je entre deux gémissements, _je te veux maintenant ! Vient en moi tout de suite, je ne peux attendre plus longtemps._

Pour seule réponse je le vis me sourire. Il en avait décidé autrement je le voyais à ses yeux dorés. Sans comprendre ce qui se passa, je me trouvais à plat ventre sur la terre. Son corps sur moi, son sexe tendu contre mon dos. Il passait ses mains sur ma poitrine, la caressant et la malaxant en même temps. Puis il entreprit de me prendre. Il s'inséra en moi. Moi face contre terre, à genoux, les bras tendus en avant. Lui, prenant appui sur mon dos, à genoux également. Nous fîmes l'amour ainsi, tel deux animaux, en pleine forêt. Personne ne pourrait briser ce moment. Il restera graver en moi comme la meilleure façon d'aimer son mari. Il continuait toujours ses longs va et vient en moi. Je pouvais sentir son sexe dur contre mon ventre. J'en demandais plus encore. Il me fit alors tourner sans briser notre étreinte. Je me retrouvais alors dos contre terre, les jambes sur ses épaules. Il me regardait fixement toujours en me faisant l'amour.

Je fermais les yeux de plaisir et de bonheur mélangés.

_Regardes moi !_ me dit-il soudain.

Je voyais son amour, je pouvais lire en lui comme lui lisait en moi.

_Je veux voir tes yeux au moment de notre jouissance extrême. Je veux que tu puisses voir combien je t'aime au moment où j'exploserai en toi._

Il entreprit alors d'accélérer notre danse nuptiale. Son corps allant de plus en plus vite.

_Oh oui mon amour !!!_ lui dis-je. _Je te veux encore plus fort !!! _je criais presque à ce moment.

Toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je sentis qu'il était aussi sur le point d'exploser. Je commençais alors, avec plus de force, mes mouvements de bassins, l'ayant laissé faire depuis le début de notre étreinte. Lorsqu'enfin je le sentis. Il se déversa en moi en quelques derniers coups et se reposa contre moi. Nos corps toujours emboités étaient à présent couvert de terre, de sang séché et de feuilles. Nous étions ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Je lui caressais lentement les cheveux, l'embrassant en même temps. Nous étions resté ainsi jusqu'au petit matin.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, il était temps pour nous de rejoindre notre grotte et de retourner auprès de nos familles. Il me prit par la main et m'attira alors dans un endroit que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Une petite cascade était là, tout près de NOTRE grotte. Nous nous douchions alors ensemble, prolongeant de ce fait notre nuit de noce. Il me frotta le dos et j'en fis de même. Nous avions beaucoup de mal à ne pas reprendre nos ébats, mais nous savions que les autres nous attendaient. Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous finissions donc notre douche et repartis pour la villa. Je voyais déjà Emmett et ses blagues grivoises, mais cela m'importait peu. J'étais une femme mariée à présent. Et à nous deux, nous étions plus fort que tous les Emmett de la terre…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Fin des réjouissances.

Nous retournions doucement à la villa. Comme pour faire durer encore notre nuit de noce. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Nous avancions ainsi, l'un près de l'autre. Nos doigts entrelacés. Lorsque nous arrivions en vue de la villa, nous nous arrêtions. Le temps d'une ultime étreinte. Notre corps collés l'un à l'autre. Puis un bruit vint nous surprendre.

_Salut les amoureux !!!_ nous lança Emmett sur la branche de l'arbre contre lequel nous étions appuyés.

Il sauta devant nous.

_Alors cette nuit madame Lutz ???_ me lança-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

_Mon très cher Emmett,_ lui répondis-je, _ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette nuit ne te regarde en aucun cas…_

_Allez Zabou !!!_ rigola-t-il. _Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça… il est peut être très doué mais je suis sûr que tu regrettais de ne pas être avec MOI !!!_

_« Fais moi confiance mon amour et joues le jeu s'il te plait »_ dis-je à mon mari en pensée.

_Mais mon très cher ami,_ repris-je en regardant Emmett droit dans les yeux. _Cela ne tiens qu'à toi de passer la nuit avec moi. Je suis sûre que tu sauras me combler mieux que n'importe qui… _

_Oulla calme toi Zabou !!! je plaisantais ! moi je… je… suis…_

_Toi quoi ? Emmett, ne nous voilons plus la face ainsi. Je sais que c'est TOI !!! _

Je me rapprochais de lui. Pouvant sentir son haleine fraiche sur mon visage. Alors que je me rapprochais pour l'embrasser il se raidi et s'écarta de moi. Je restais droite devant lui. Un sourire sur mes lèvres.

_OK Zabou je me rends, mais arrête ! Là tu me fais flipper !!!_

Ethan et moi éclations de rire devant ce gros nounours. Il était à présent comme un petit garçon terrorisé.

_Alors on fait moins le fier hein ?_ répondit Ethan entre deux fous rire. _Elle est très douée, ne la sous-estime pas trop frérot !!!_

Et nous partions toujours sous le choc devant cet Emmett déconfis.

A notre arrivée a la villa, tout le monde était dans le salon. Mes sœurs s'occupaient de la cuisine avec Esmée, les petits regardaient un DVD sur le lecteur du salon. Je reconnu instantanément Hercule de Disney. C'était le préféré de Victoria et Andréa. Willy était assis sur les genoux de Maylis qui riait à voir les enfants danser sur les musiques. Yohann était occupé à essayer de battre Edward aux échecs et je vis que Bella avait étendu son pouvoir autour de lui afin que son mari ne triche pas.

Voir nos deux familles ainsi unies et heureuse me comblait encore plus de joie. Je me serrais alors contre mon époux et lui murmura tout mon amour à l'oreille.

Emmett arriva un peu plus tard dans la journée. Il n'osait pas me regarder et quand j'expliquais la raison aux autres nous partîmes tous dans un immense fou-rire. Même Rose s'amusait de voir son mari aussi perplexe. La soirée se passa sans encombre toujours dans une ambiance festive.

Le jour tant redouté du départ de ma famille arriva trop vite à mon gout. Nous les accompagnions tous à l'aéroport. Et je serrais chacun d'entre eux dans mes bras. Deux jours s'étaient déroulés depuis mon mariage. Nous étions la veille de Noel et chacun devait repartir chez lui.

Je transmis à mes sœurs le cadeau d'Ethan et moi pour ma mère. Nous avions trouvé un magnifique livre sur les légendes de Seattle. On y parlait de vampires, entre autres, mais également de toutes ces légendes urbaines qui faisaient partie du folklore local. Elle ne saurait pas que certaines étaient vraies, mais je savais combien elle aimait ce genre d'histoires.

Maylis et Yohann restaient avec Willy pour passer Noel avec nous. Ils étaient dans la confidence de notre secret, nous n'aurons ainsi pas à nous cacher. Cela me rassurait de pouvoir TOUT partager avec ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais pas dire certaines choses à mes sœurs avec qui je suis très proches, alors pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur aux Cullen me soulageais d'un poids énorme.

Le jour de Noel arriva. Je voyais un Willy surexcité à l'idée de voir ses cadeaux. Lorsque nous nous assîmes autour du feu de cheminée, il fut le premier à arracher les papiers. Esmée avait flashé sur un magnifique pull en laine blanche. Cela faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux bruns. Edward et Bella lui avait acheté le dernier jeu vidéo en date. Il était tellement heureux qu'il voulait l'essayer tout de suite. Pour ma part, j'avais cherché très longtemps avant de lui trouver LE cadeau. Au vue du petit paquet, il semblait déçu. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrait un magnifique petit téléphone.

_Mon chéri, c'est un téléphone d'urgence. Tu sais que je suis loin de toi et que je voudrais pouvoir être auprès de toi à chaque secondes._ Lui dis-je en le prenant sur mes genoux. _Ce téléphone ne peut composer qu'un seul numéro, le mien. Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton et je serais à l'autre bout du fil. Donc si tu as le moindre souci, une question où juste envie de parler, tu appuis ici. Je ne quitterais jamais le mien. C'est une sorte de Talkie-walkie entre nous deux. _

Je vis le regard de Maylis se poser sur le petit objet.

_Il nous en faudrait un aussi pour nous ma chéwi._ Ria-t-elle. _Ça serait beaucoup plus pratique…_

Nous nous esclaffâmes ensemble et Willy enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour me remercier. Je voyais à ses yeux combien il était content d'avoir ce privilège. Il avait à peine 5 ans et déjà il avait SON téléphone. Même si c'est plus un talkie qu'autre chose.

Les festivités terminées nous rangions tous nos présents et continuâmes nos vies.

Une semaine après noël, l'heure des au-revoir sonna. Nous étions à nouveaux à l'aéroport et je devais dire au revoir à ma meilleure amie et à l'ange qui avait illuminé mes deux dernières semaines. Nous nous quittions donc en tentant de ne pas verser trop de larmes. Sitôt le portillon passé, mon petit téléphone sonna.

_Oui mon chéri que se passe-t-il ?_ répondis-je la boule dans la gorge.

_Je t'aime marraine._ Répondit sa douce petite voix. _Tu vas beaucoup me manquer._

_Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. N'hésites pas à utiliser ton cadeau. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, je te répondrais…_

_Promis marraine. Au-revoir…_

_Au-revoir ti cœur._

Et il raccrocha. Si j'avais pu, mes larmes auraient coulées d'elles même. Je sentis alors des bras autour de ma taille. Ethan, le seul qui pouvait me protéger ainsi. Le seul qui pourrait panser la blessure de l'absence de mon filleul. Je l'aimais ce ti cœur. Comme mon propre fils, et le voir me quitter était une déchirure en moi…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Nouvelle vie.

Après ces vacances familiales, nous reprîmes tous une vie aussi tranquille que possible. J'avais ouvert une agence de voyage à Port-Angeles, j'y étais bien, mes employés étaient très motivés et ne se posaient pas trop de question quand à mes absences les jours de soleil. Ethan quand à lui avait lancé sa boite d'informatique. Il travaillait chez nous ne se déplaçant que très rarement. Il était seul à s'occuper de tous les réseaux des grands cabinets de Forks. Il semblait heureux. Nous vivions notre vie tranquillement chez nous. Nos nuits étaient réservées à nos moments d'intimité. On ne savait plus se retenir. Quand la nuit tombait, nous restions assis dans l'herbe à contempler les étoiles. La plupart du temps nous finissions dans NOTRE grotte ou sous la cascade.

De temps en temps les Cullen venaient nous rendre visite à la maison. Carlisle ne passait plus que par mon agence lorsqu'ils devaient voyager. Ils étaient nos clients privilégiés (les seuls qui payaient cash et souvent de très grosses sommes). On peut dire qu'ils faisaient marcher à eux seuls ma petite entreprise. Mais cela me réjouissait. J'avais à présent ma vie, bien distincte de celle des Cullen. Ils faisaient partie de ma famille, mais j'avais à présent MA famille. Ethan et moi formions une famille.

Souvent j'éprouvais ce manque de mon filleul. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il m'appelle. Il me racontait ce qu'il avait fait à l'école, me décrivait ses amis. Il avait une amoureuse. Une charmante petite fille nommée Gabrielle, mais elle aimait son meilleur ami, Xavier. Cela me faisait rire d'imaginer le bout de chou à l'autre bout du fil. En parlant avec Maylis j'appris qu'il avait essayé de l'inviter à son gouter d'anniversaire mais qu'elle avait dit non. Elle devait aller chez ses grands parents passer le weekend. Le pauvre Willy était tout triste de son absence mais le cadeau que je lui avais envoyé lui rendit la forme.

Les jours passèrent, se transformant en semaines, puis en mois.

Nous étions à présent à la mi-mars, le printemps arrivait à grands pas et le temps s'éclaircit petit à petit. Un soir alors que nous étions assis dans l'herbe comme à notre habitude, le Willy-phone (petit nom donné par mon cher et tendre époux pour mon gadget) se mit à sonner.

_Bonjour mon cœur,_ répondis-je.

_Marraine ???_ il pleurait. Mon dieu que se passait-il ???

_Mon chéri ? pourquoi pleures-tu ?_ lui demandais-je inquiète.

_Marraine, c'est… c'est…_ nouvelle crise de larmes.

_Mon amour, je suis là. Racontes-moi tout. _

L'entendre ainsi pleurer me fendait le cœur. Je voulais pouvoir le serrer contre moi, le consoler.

_Marraine… maman et papa… ils… ils…_

_Quoi ? maman et papa quoi ?_

Cette fois ci je m'étais levée, prête à partir le retrouver. Ethan me regardait perplexe.

_Willy, s'il te plait, calmes toi mon ange. Racontes moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe mon cœur ?_

J'étais arrivée dans notre chambre, fourrant mes habits en vrac dans une grande valise. Ethan me rejoignit et fit sa propre valise. Je lui lançais un regard plein d'amour en guise de remerciement.

_Marraine ?_

_Oui mon ange, je suis là…_

_Papa et maman… ils sont à l'hôpital…_

_Oh mon dieu. Et toi ? Où es-tu là ?_

_Je suis avec mamie Agathe. Elle est venue me chercher à l'école. Le docteur a appelé…_

_Très bien mon ange. Ecoutes bien marraine. D'accord ?_

_Ou… oui…_

_Alors tu vas aller voir mamie Agathe et tu vas lui donner ton téléphone. D'accord ?_

J'entendis ses petits pas dans le couloir de sa grand-mère. J'aimais beaucoup cette femme. Maylis lui ressemblait en tous points.

_Allo ?_ dit-elle.

_Bonjour Agathe,_ lui répondis-je. _C'est Zabou._

_Oh !!! Zabou !!!_

_Oui. Agathe que se passe-t-il ?_

_Zabou, je serais franche. Maylis et Yohann ont eu un accident de voiture. Ils sont tous les deux à l'hôpital. Les médecins s'en occupent mais ils semblent que ce soit très grave._

_D'accord. Ecoutez, je prends le premier avion. Dès ce soir. Je serais là demain dans la soirée. _

_Non Zabou, tu n'as pas à faire ça… elle était anéantie._

_Agathe, Maylis est ma meilleure amie. Willy est mon filleul. Je ne laisserais pas mon filleul affronter cette épreuve seul. Nous arrivons demain. Je vous rejoins chez vous._

Et je raccrochais. Je ne compris pas ce qui se passa par la suite. Je m'effondrais sur le lit, secouée de sanglots qui ne viendraient jamais. Je ne pouvais pas perdre ma meilleure amie dans ces conditions. Elle était plus que ma sœur pour moi. Nous étions complémentaires, elle faisait partie de moi. Nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne. Elle ne pouvait pas me quitter de la sorte…

Nous passâmes chez les Cullen pour expliquer les raisons de notre départ soudain. Carlisle nous amena à l'aéroport. Je remerciais ma profession. Grâce à elle j'avais obtenu des billets de dernière minute en première classe pour Ethan et moi. Carlisle avait demandé à Esmée de surveiller l'agence à ma place. Emmett reprendrait les clients d'Ethan pendant son absence.

Une fois dans l'avion, mon amour me prit dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pleurer mais je ressentais cette douleur en moi. Comme si on avait arraché une partie de mon cœur. Il était là, silencieux, me caressant le dos doucement. Je fermais les yeux, non pas pour dormir car je ne le pouvais plus. Seulement pour ne pas voir ce monde. Pour retourner dans mes souvenirs heureux quelques années auparavant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Adieu

Nous arrivions dans l'après-midi à l'aéroport de Paris. Une fois nos bagages récupérés, je pris mon Willy-phone et appuya sur le bouton. Ethan se dirigeait vers les locations de voiture. Une seule sonnerie retentit avant que j'entende la voix brouillée de larme de mon filleul.

_Ti cœur ? _lui demandais-je. _C'est marraine. Comment vas-tu ?_

_Marraine ??? _me répondit-il entre deux sanglots. _Marraine tu arrives quand ?_

_Bientôt mon amour. Je viens seulement d'arriver à l'aéroport. On prend une voiture, on sera là d'ici 45 minutes. Mon cœur comment tu vas ?_

_Ça… ça… ça ne va pas très bien. Je veux te voir…_ et il se remit à pleurer.

_Oui mon amour, moi aussi je veux te voir. J'arrive le plus vite possible. Et tu connais Ethan… il va appuyer très fort sur la pédale pour qu'on arrive encore plus vite._

_Pro… promis ???_

_Oui mon cœur. Promis. Je dois te laisser. Tu es à la maison avec mamie Agathe là ?_

_Oui. Je regarde la télé._

_D'accord alors restes devant et tu me raconteras ce que tu regardais à mon arrivée. Maintenant passes moi mamie s'il te plait._

Quelques secondes passèrent. Il pleurait toujours, je pouvais l'entendre.

_Allo ?_

_Bonjour Agathe. C'est Zabou._

_Bonjour Zabou. Où êtes-vous ?_

_Nous venons d'arriver à l'aéroport. On récupère la voiture et on arrive. Comment vont Maylis et Yohann ?_

Silence……

_Ils vont mal, _me dit-elle après quelques temps. Elle pleurait aussi. _Les médecins essayent tout ce qu'ils peuvent mais ils n'ont plus aucuns espoirs._

_D'accord. On arrive. Willy est au courant ?_ lui demandais-je.

_Non pas encore. Je viens juste de raccrocher avec l'hôpital._

_Très bien on arrive au plus vite. On passe vous prendre avec Willy et on file à l'hôpital._

_Très bien on vous attend._

Et je raccrochais. Je sentais une vague de souffrance m'envahir d'un coup. Je perdais ma meilleure amie. Et j'assisterais à son ultime soupir. _« Mon pauvre Willy… que fera-t-il ??? Il est si jeune. Il va se retrouver tout seul… »_

_Mon amour. Il ne sera pas seul. _Ethan me prit dans ses bras.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je lui parlais en pensée. Il me serra fort contre lui, pour tenter d'apaiser ma peine.

_Viens ! on y va._ Me dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il s'installa derrière le volant. Il roulait vite. Trop vite. Mais pour une fois je n'étais pas effrayée. Je voulais retrouver mon filleul. Le serrer dans mes bras. Lui dire que tout irais bien. Mais je ne le pensais pas moi-même. Comment allais-je m'y prendre pour le consoler, ce petit homme de 5 ans, à peine, alors que moi-même je me sentais brisée ?

Le temps passait trop lentement à mon gout. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison d'Agathe. Ethan klaxonna et Willy en sortit suivi de sa grand-mère. Ils semblaient tous les deux très fatigués. Ils avaient les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer. Je sortis de la voiture pour laisser Agathe passer devant. Je me mis à l'arrière et serra fort mon ti ange dans mes bras.

Nous atteignîmes l'hôpital en 10 minutes. Nous montions directement dans la chambre de mes amis. Willy se jeta sur le lit de sa maman. Elle émit un soupir et se réveilla.

_Mon amour ?_ dit-elle de sa voix toute faible. _Comme je suis heureuse de te voir._

_Maman…_ il se remit à pleurer. _Maman, marraine est là._

_Zabou ?_

Elle semblait surprise. Bien sûre que je serais là. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une partie de moi-même mourir sans rien faire.

_Oui ma chéwi. Je suis là._ Lui répondis-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle sourit à l'évocation de notre surnom. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je vis une lueur de remerciement. Elle était si faible mais toujours aussi belle. Puis elle tourna la tête vers son fils.

_Mon amour, écoutes maman._ Lui dit-elle. _Maman va dormir maintenant. Papa et moi sommes très fatigués. _

_Tu vas retrouver papy Gustave ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_Oui mon cœur. Je vais retrouver papy Gustave._ Elle pleurait. _Tu vas écouter très attentivement ce que je vais te dire. A partir de maintenant tu vas rester avec marraine._

Je me raidis. Elle avait déjà tout planifié. Ça, c'était la Maylis que je connaissais.

_Tu vas rester avec marraine et Ethan,_ reprit-elle_. Ils vont veiller sur toi. Moi je ne serais plus ici mais je continuerais à te protéger. Je serais toujours avec toi mon cœur._

Elle lui tendit un médaillon. Je le reconnaissais. C'était le cadeau que le père de Yohann lui avait offert à son mariage. Il faisait partie de la famille depuis 8 générations.

Willy prit le médaillon dans ses petites mains. Je l'aidais à le passer autour du coup. Il semblait fier et à la fois triste de ce présent.

_Maintenant viens faire un gros câlin à maman. Je veux que tu me sers très fort dans tes bras._ Lui dit-elle.

Elle gardait le sourire malgré tout. Quel courage… Mon ti cœur s'exécuta et la serra fort contre lui.

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._ Lui dit-elle dans un ultime effort.

_Moi aussi maman. Je t'aime cré fort. Encore plus fort que le chocolat…_

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Et Maylis en fit autant.

_Maintenant _dit-elle. _Vas embrasser papa. Et dis lui que tu l'aimes très fort aussi._

Il quitta le lit de sa mère et alla voir Yohann sur le lit d'à coté. Ethan était assis dessus et le pris sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse donner un dernier baiser à son papa.

De mon côté je m'assis sur le lit de ma meilleure amie. Lui pris la main.

_Promet moi de le protéger._ Me dit-elle. _Promet moi qu'il ne manquera jamais de rien. Aimes le comme ton propre fils. Je t'en pris. Fais ça pour moi._

_Bien sur que je le ferais._ Lui répondis-je entre deux sanglots secs. _Je l'aime déjà comme tel. Je… nous…_ rectifiais-je en regardant Ethan. _Nous ferons tout pour le garder sain et sauf._

_Même si cela signifie qu'il faille… tu sais quoi ???_ me dit-elle en regardant Ethan puis moi.

_TOUT._ Insistais-je_. Je ne peux pas perdre une autre partie de moi-même._ Lui dis-je avec le plus chaleureux des sourires.

Elle serra ma main dans la sienne. Me regarda intensément. Et s'endormit paisiblement. Au même moment je vis Yohann faire la même chose, Willy toujours lové contre lui. Ils étaient partis. Je venais de perdre la seule amie que j'avais eue de mon vivant. Mais j'avais en même temps gagné l'amour d'un fils. Willy, comprenant ce qui venait de ce passer se jeta dans mes bras. En quittant la pièce je le berçais. Il pleurait de chaudes larmes qui coulaient sur ma peau froide. Ethan vint se poster derrière moi et nous pris tous les deux dans ses bras. Nous étions parents à présent et je savais qu'il protégerait ce ti-mal* comme son propre fils.

_*ti-mal : signifie petit homme en créole. Bah oui je ne peux pas renier mes origines quand même. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Triste journée.

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis la mort de mon amie. Willy ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde. S'endormant contre moi. Il pleurait beaucoup. Le pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ethan s'occupa de tous les préparatifs pour les funérailles de Maylis et Yohann. Moi je m'occupais des papiers de Willy pour le ramener avec nous à Seattle. Les Cullen s'étaient déplacés pour nous aider. Esmée s'occupait de mon ti ange alors que Carlisle et Edward m'aidaient pour les formalités d'adoption.

Le jour des funérailles arriva enfin. Je me vêtis d'une simple robe droite noire qu'Alice avait achetée exprès pour l'occasion. Willy portait un petit costume avec une cravate noire. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en pics pour « être beau quand il dirait au revoir à maman et papa » comme il disait.

Toute la famille se rendit silencieusement au cimetière où nous enterrions nos amis. Il y eu une petite cérémonie très intime dans la chapelle du cimetière. Et Willy déposa un dessin qu'il avait fait à l'école, pour que ses parents partent avec quand ils iraient voir papy Gustave. Il ne versa aucunes larmes, se contentant de laisser la tête baisser. Seule Agathe pleurait. Nous autres vampires ne pouvant verser une larme, mais notre cœur était gonflés à cet instant fatidique où les cercueils entrèrent dans la tombe et où les fossoyeurs versèrent de la terre par-dessus.

Apres la cérémonie de mise en terre, tout le monde se dirigea vers la maison d'Agathe. Nous partions le lendemain pour Seattle et nous devions nous occuper des bagages de Willy. Il garderait sa chambre chez Agathe, nous achèterions des vêtements pour lui à Seattle (ou plutôt Alice achètera des vêtements). Il aura ainsi deux maisons. Une ici, à Rambouillet et l'autre à Forks.

Le jour de notre départ était là. Nous prime nos bagages et les nouveaux papiers de Willy et partîmes tous pour l'aéroport. Agathe resta à la maison mais nous avions promis de revenir à chaque noël pour la voir. Nous lui écririons toutes les semaines et elle pouvait nous appeler à n'importe qu'elle heure de la nuit ou du jour. Je lui donnais mon Willy-phone afin que mon fils reste en contact permanent avec sa grand-mère qu'il aimait tant.

Le voyage se passa dans le plus grand silence. Willy s'endormit sur mes genoux dès le décollage et ne se réveilla qu'à notre arrivée à Seattle. Ethan restait à coté de lui, le portant jusqu'à la voiture. Willy semblait se sentir en sécurité dans nos bras et n'hésita pas à réclamer son Daddi comme il l'appelait. Nous lui avions expliqué que maintenant il serait notre « fils ». Qu'Ethan serait son nouveau papa mais qu'il ne remplacerait jamais son vrai papa. Il avait trouvé lui-même le nom de Daddi pour mon mari, quand à moi, il avait troqué le nom de marraine contre le surnom de Mammy. Il marquait ainsi la différence entre papa et maman qui le protégeaient le là-haut et Mammy et Daddi qui le protégeaient ici.

Pendant notre absence, Alice, Rose, Emmett et Jasper avaient aménagé notre chambre d'amis en chambre de petit garçon. Il y avait des jouets, un ordinateur et une télé avec toutes les chaines pour enfants. Ils avaient tous fait un excellent travail dans cette chambre et Willy se sentit aussitôt chez lui. A coté de son petit lit, Esmée avait fait encadrer la photo de lui et ses parents qu'elle avait prise à noël. Il pourrait ainsi avoir ses parents auprès de lui lorsque le soir viendra. En voyant cela, Willy se jeta sur le lit et serra fort le petit cadre contre lui. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Esmée m'aida alors à le mettre en pyjama pour qu'il puisse dormir.

Alors que nous redescendions au salon. Je me posais plein d'interrogations.

_Comment allons-nous élever un petit humain ?_ demandais-je alors à Esmée. _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pour la nourriture, l'école. Il est humain, va se demander pourquoi nous ne mangeons pas avec lui. Il est si jeune, à 4 ans il ne pourra pas comprendre notre différence._

Tant de questions restèrent en suspend

_Zabou,_ me répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. _Ce petit est très intelligent pour son âge, tu le vois bien. Rien ni personne ne t'oblige à lui dire TOUTE la vérité. Tu peux simplement lui expliquer que tu n'es pas comme les autres personnes. Que toi et Ethan l'aimaient de tout votre cœur. Et puis rassures toi. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Nous sommes tous là, avec toi. Bella et Edward peuvent t'aider avec Willy. Ils s'en sont très bien sorti avec Nessie, alors fais-toi confiance. Tu verras tu trouveras toute seule la manière de l'élever._

Je me sentais frustrée, apeurée, heureuse mais triste à la fois. Puis je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir. Je lançais alors un regard chaleureux vers Jasper qui avait dut sentir mon désarroi. Puis chacun partit chez lui nous laissant seuls Ethan et moi dans notre salon. Il était aussi nerveux que moi à ce moment. Se levant au moindre petit bruit venant de la chambre de Willy.

_Mon amour,_ lui dis-je doucement. _Willy dort, il doit juste bouger dans son sommeil. Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant._

_Je sais._ Me répondit-il_. C'est juste que j'ai promis à Yohann qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien. Je lui ai promis de TOUT faire pour le protéger, même si cela m'oblige à le transformer._

Je riais à présent.

_Je comprends._ Lui dis-je alors entre deux rires_. J'ai fait la même promesse à Maylis. Nous vivrons à présent l'éternité avec notre fils._

Lorsqu'il entendit le mot « fils » il se redressa d'un coup. Il venait seulement maintenant de prendre conscience qu'il était papa à présent et qu'il avait une vie à protéger en plus de la mienne.

Nous restions ainsi sur le canapé du salon le reste de la nuit, sans parler. Juste serré l'un contre l'autre écoutant la douce respiration de notre fils à l'étage.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : La vie continue

Les années ont suivie leur cours. Willy grandit, trop vite pour Ethan et moi.

Les premiers mois après la mort de Maylis et Yohann, il avait du mal à s'endormir. Je devais m'allonger à coté de lui et le serrer contre moi pour qu'il puisse enfin dormir en paix. Nous nous relayons avec Ethan pour qu'il ait toujours quelqu'un à coté de lui pour s'endormir. J'avais choisie de ne travailler qu'à mi-temps pour pouvoir m'occuper pleinement de mon fils. Je travaillais le matin et Ethan ne prenait ses rendez-vous que l'après-midi. Ainsi, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à la maison.

Les mois passèrent, se transformant en années. Willy avait fait sa première rentrée des classes à l'école de La Push. Son institutrice n'était autre qu'Emily, la femme de Sam. Elle était très patiente avec notre petit ange qui commençait à vraiment bien se débrouiller avec sa nouvelle langue. Il refusait de parler de ses parents avec nous. Seul Emmett arrivait à le faire se confier. Tous les deux, c'était les mêmes. Cette même envie de faire des blagues aux gens.

Nous passions tous les noëls chez Agathe. Elle nous avait quittés quelques années après sa fille. Willy eu à nouveau un gros coup dur et nous étions tous là pour l'épauler.

Puis vint son entrée au lycée. Cela passa trop vite. Je le voyais encore gamins dans mes bras et voila que maintenant il était un beau jeune homme de 16 ans. Ses cheveux étaient longs à présent. Il disait que ça lui donnait un « genre cool » mais moi je le préférais avec les cheveux courts.

_Allez Mammy !!! _me dit-il un soir. _Ne soit pas si vieux jeu. Même Daddy trouve ça cool._

Je lançais un regard noir à mon époux.

_Je me fiche de ce que pense Daddy. _Lui répondis-je, _pour moi ça fait sale. Je préfère que tu te les fasses couper. Pas trop court mais juste un peu. Là ils te tombent devant les yeux et on ne peut plus voir tes belles prunelles brunes._

_Mammy, c'est MES cheveux et j'en fais ce que je veux !!! _dit-il en montant dans sa chambre et en refermant sa porte violemment.

_Courage ma puce, _me dit Ethan en me prenant dans ses bras. _Il a 16 ans, tu sais ce que cela signifie non ? _

_Oui hélas !!! _dus-je admettre_, ça veut dire crise d'ado, mes parents sont que des cons et esprit de contradictions. Je voudrais tant qu'il reste un bébé. J'ai promis à Maylis de toujours veiller sur lui. Parfois ça me dépasse._

_Ma chérie, ce n'est pas en le laissant avoir les cheveux long que tu le mets en danger. Il comprendra bien assez tôt que c'est pas beau et les coupera de lui-même. Sois juste un peu patiente._

_Oui tu as raison. Le pire c'est que j'en suis consciente. Mais c'est dur de le voir grandir si vite. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous quittera demain pour vivre sa vie. Ça me fait peur, c'est tout._

_Mon amour, le seul endroit où il ira demain, c'est à cette soirée chez le fils Twain. Alors il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire._

Puis il m'embrassa tendrement. Alors que nous étions confortablement installés dans le canapé, nous vîmes Willy descendre pour nous rejoindre. Il semblait perturbé.

_Daddy ? _demanda-t-il. _Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?_

_Bien sur mon grand. Zabou tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?_

_Je vois que je gène. Je vais chez les Cullen je reviens un peu plus tard._

_« Tu as intérêt à TOUT me raconter à mon retour » _dis-je en pensée à mon homme. Pour seule réponses j'eu droit à un magnifique sourire. Je partis après les avoir embrassés.

_Je t'aime mon cœur,_ dis-je à Willy en partant.

_Moi aussi Mammy !_ me répondit-il.

Une fois chez les Cullen, je rentrais doucement et fut accueillie par une Alice toujours surexcitée.

_J'ai trouvé un super costume pour Willy demain. Tu veux le voir ?_ me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

_Oui bien sur. Mais de toute façon je te fais confiance. Je sais qu'il sera hors de prix._ Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

_Oui tu as raison mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était fait pour notre Willy !!!_

Elle m'entrainait dans le salon où tout le monde était assis. Jasper et Emmett jouant à la PlayStation, Carlisle assis sur le canapé un livre dans les mains, Rose avec son magasine et Esmée à la table avec un plan de maison devant les yeux.

_Tu sais,_ me dit alors Alice, _j'aurais pu te l'amener demain. Pourquoi es-tu venue ce soir ?_

_Dis surtout que je dérange !_ lui lançais-je alors. _En fait, Willy voulait discuter « entre mecs » avec son père. Donc je me suis éloignée. Je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien parler tous les deux._

_Bof. Je n'en ai aucunes idées mais ça ne doit pas être très grave. Et puis connaissant ton homme, tu auras un compte rendu détaillé à ton retour._

Et nous partîmes tous d'un grand fou-rire. Puis quelques heures après je retournais chez moi. Willy était déjà couché. Je rentrais dans sa chambre, déposant le costume sur sa chaise de bureau. Il dormait si paisiblement. Il était vraiment mon ange. Je revoyais sa mère dans ses traits. J'eu un pincement au cœur en l'embrassant.

Ethan m'attendait au salon, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_Alors ?_ lui demandais-je en l'embrassant._ Je t'écoute !_

_D'accord,_ me répondit-il toujours en souriant, _mais promet moi de ne pas t'énerver !_

_Pourquoi je m'énerverais ? Vas-y dis-moi ! Tu me fais peur._

_Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. En fait il est venu me parler d'une fille. Il semble qu'elle lui plaise beaucoup. Il venait juste me demander certains conseils. Comme par exemple comment l'embrasser et tout le reste. _

_Et c'est ça qui te fais rire ? il est trop jeune pour ça !!! c'est encore un bébé. _

J'étais choquée. Comment mon bébé pouvait-il penser déjà à ce genre de choses ?

_Non mon amour, ce qui me fait rire, c'est que je ne suis pas le premier à qui il s'est adressé. Il a demandé tout à l'heure à Emmett et il a eu peur de ses explications. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que lui a dit Emmett mais visiblement Willy a été assez choqué par les explications de son oncle._

Et nous partîmes tous les deux dans un grand fous-rire.

Le lendemain, ce fut un Willy tout excité qui descendit les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Je lui avais préparé des gaufres (il adorait ça quand il était petit). Il en était ravi cela se voyait à son grand sourire.

Il mangea pour 4, c'est incroyable comme un si jeune homme peut dévorer comme nourriture. La journée se passa entre partie de console avec ses oncles Jasper et Emmett. Le moment tant attendu de partir pour la soirée de Mark Twain arriva très vite. Il était tout excité. Ethan l'amena alors et Willy nous promit de rentrer pour 1h. Il n'avait pas classe le lendemain, nous lui avions donc donné l'autorisation de rentrer plus tard.

Ce soir, nous ne serons que tous les deux. Ethan et moi.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Nuit de folie.

_Attention ce chapitre peut choquer…_

Une fois qu'Ethan avait amené Willy à sa soirée, il me prit dans ses bras.

_Nous sommes seuls ce soir… _me dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Alors que je l'embrassais, il me banda les yeux. J'étais perdue. Que voulait-il ? Je savais à quoi il pensait, mais j'avais besoin de mes yeux…

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et se mit à courir. La course dura quelques minutes tout au plus. Puis il me posa à terre. Mes jambes avaient du mal à me retenir, aussi dus-je attendre un peu avant de retrouver mon équilibre. Lorsqu'enfin il me débanda les yeux je vis une chose extraordinaire. NOTRE grotte !!! Il l'avait aménagé comme lors de notre nuit de noce, mais à la place du feu je vis une forme sombre. Il alluma les lanternes et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir deux énormes pumas déposés au centre de la grotte.

_Petit diner aux chandelles !_ me dit-il entre deux baisers. _J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait jouer la comédie humaine. Non ?_

Pour seule réponses, il reçut un baiser encore plus passionné que ceux habituels. Nous nous mimes « à table », buvant jusqu'à la moindre petite goutte de sang. Sans aucuns doutes, ces pumas étaient meilleurs que tout ceux qu'on avait pu chasser par le passé. Il me regardait tendrement, se leva et me prit la main. J'ignorais où il me conduisait jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit d'eau. Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Puis lentement il m'enleva mon débardeur, puis ma jupe. Je me laissais faire. Je ne voulais pas terminer trop vite… puis il se déshabilla et me tira à lui dans l'eau. Nous étions l'un contre l'autre, dans cette eau froide. La cascade tombait sur nos têtes. Puis il m'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, et de plus en plus sauvagement. Alors que mon corps commençait à réclamer son corps, il me plaqua contre la paroi. Nous fîmes l'amour ainsi pendant plusieurs heures.

Je ne le voyais pas sur le moment, mais Ethan regardait régulièrement sa montre.

_Dis surtout que tu es pressé mon amour,_ lui dis-je soudainement, quelque peu frustrée qu'il chronomètre nos ébats.

_Non bébé !!! _ria-t-il. _Je vérifie l'heure. Je te rappelle que notre FILS, _il insista sur le mot « fils » _rentre à 1h. il serait bête qu'il ne nous trouve pas à son retour, tu ne penses pas ?_

Mince !!! Comment avais-je pu oublier notre fils ? Dans ses bras tout le reste s'évaporait, je ne pensais plus à rien, juste à nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. En pensant à cela, je sentis son membre se durcir d'avantage contre mon ventre. Cela me procura plus de sensations qu'auparavant, et j'oubliais à nouveaux notre enfant. Je me serrais contre lui. _« Je te veux encore en moi mon amour »_ lui dis-je en pensée. _« Il est 23h30, Willy rentre à 1h, il nous faut 20 minutes pour rentrer à la maison, ce qui nous laisse encore 1h devant nous !!! »_ il ria bruyamment avant de replonger sur mes lèvres.

Je pris alors son sexe dans ma main, le malaxant avec volupté. Je le vis se cambrer pour apprécier d'avantages ces caresses. Il me serra encore plus contre lui. Me pris par les hanches et me souleva du sol. Nous étions toujours dans l'eau, nos corps mouillés s'entrelaçaient avec sensualité, il mit ses mains sous mes fesses pour avoir plus d'équilibre et me pénétra. Cette sensation, en plus de l'eau qui coulait encore sur nous, ne fit qu'accroitre le plaisir que nous éprouvions.

Nous refîmes l'amour encore et encore. Notre désir augmentant au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'enfin nous dûmes nous arrêter pour retrouver notre vie de famille.

Je me sentais frustrée de ne pas passer cette nuit entière à aimer mon amoureux. Je le voulais. Tout entier en moi. Je ne voulais plus jamais me séparer de ses bras. Nous nous séchions alors mutuellement, prolongeant ainsi notre douce nuit. Puis en nous habillant, il me lança un regard lourd de sous entendu. Je compris alors que notre nuit ne serait pas finie. Puis son téléphone sonna.

_Daddy ?_ entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil. _Tonton Emmett m'a proposé de venir passer la nuit à la villa. Ca ne te dérange pas trop ?_

Je vis alors le sourire de mon mari s'étendre en entendant ses paroles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dévêtir à nouveaux ce qui le fit bien rire.

_Non mon grand cela ne me dérange absolument pas._ Lui répondit-il. _On viendra demain à la villa avec Mammy._

_Super !!!_ entendis-je à nouveaux mon fils. _Merci Daddy. Embrasse Mammy pour moi. Je vous aime !!!_

_Nous aussi mon grand. A demain._

Et il raccrocha. Il me regardait tendrement alors que j'étais à nouveaux nue devant lui. Ce qui se passa par la suite fut très rapide. Je le vis, en moins de temps que je n'avais pour dire OUF, il avait retiré ses vêtements et s'était jeté sur moi. Nous refîmes l'amour plus fort cette fois ci, pulvérisant plusieurs arbres autour de nous par notre force vampirique. Nous avions créé NOTRE clairière à présent. _« Nous devrons l'aménager cette clairière »_ dis-je à mon époux, un regard amoureux planté dans ses yeux ambrés.

_Je crois qu'il nous faudra plusieurs nuits pour cela. Nous aménagerons l'endroit au fur et à mesure…_

Nous riions tous les deux. Cette nuit ne pouvait être plus parfaite. Depuis longtemps nous ne nous étions retrouvés ainsi. Nous aimions notre vie de famille. Nous ne regrettions aucuns de nos choix, mais retrouver l'insouciance d'un jeune couple nous fit le plus grand bien.

Apres nos ébats, nous nous allongions dans l'herbe, l'un contre l'autre, ses bras autour de moi et ma tête contre son torse. Nous admirions le magnifique levé de soleil.

OUI !!! Cette nuit avait été magique. Mais nous devions penser à rentrer afin de nous changer avant de retrouver le reste de notre famille chez les Cullen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Désillusions.

Apres être passé chez nous afin de nous changer, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa des Cullen. A notre grande surprise, ce fut Emmett qui vint à notre rencontre et non ce petit lutin d'Alice. Il semblait quelque peu agité.

_Salut les amoureux !!!_ nous lança-t-il, _il faut qu'on parle sérieusement tous les trois._

_Bonjour Emmett,_ dit mon homme. _De quoi devons-nous discuter ?_

_De votre fils pignouf !!!!_ répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. _Je te rappelle qu'il est allé à une soirée hier soir pendant que vous faisiez Dieu seul sait quoi ! et à son retour il a eu besoin de discuter avec un VRAI mec !!! _

Il lança un regard lourd de sous entendus à mon mari. Je n'étais pas sure de vouloir entendre la suite. Mais je sentis la main d'Ethan se serrer dans la mienne.

_Alors mon Vieux ?_ commença mon homme. _Vas-y, on t'écoute._

_Bah en fait,_ rétorqua Emmett, _voila l'histoire. Ca fait quelques temps que le Willy Wonka familial a des vues sur une certaine jeune fille. Une certaine Nelly ou un truc comme ça. Enfin bref. Le petit monstre est donc venu me voir pour avoir certains conseils. Il est donc partit à cette soirée confiant et sur de lui. Mais voila à son retour, il a insisté pour passer la nuit à la maison. Je lui ai donc dit qu'il fallait qu'il vous demande avant que je dise OUI. Bref après votre accord on s'est posé tous les deux dans sa chambre. Il semblait perplexe._

Mon cœur s'il battait encore se serait emballé. Je ne voulais pas connaitre la suite. C'était la vie privée de mon fils. Mais une force inconnue me força à rester malgré tout.

_Il semblerait que cette Nelly, ou peu importe son nom,_ continua Emmett, _soit quelques peu différentes de lui. Mais vraisemblablement beaucoup plus proche de nous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_Tu veux dire,_ reprit mon époux, _que cette fille serait un vampire elle aussi ?_

Nous étions sous le choc. On l'aurait su si un autre vampire était en ville. Je commençais à sentir la panique monter en moi. Je sentis soudainement une vague de calme m'envahir, et je vis Jasper derrière la fenêtre. Il voyait ma confusion et m'envoyait cette vague d'apaisement.

_Je n'ai rien dit de tel,_ continua Emmett. _Il semblerait qu'elle soit hybride comme Nessie. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais selon le petit monstre, elle a la peau très froide bien qu'il sente son cœur battre. Cela l'a laissé complètement désarçonné car à part nous, il n'a jamais sentit de peau aussi froide. Il m'a dit ressentir la même chose qu'avec Nessie lorsqu'il est avec elle. Elle est différente des autres filles, ça c'est une certitude, mais il ne semble pas vraiment savoir qu'elle est cette différence. Et il est effrayé à l'idée de lui demander._

Un silence lourd s'étendit sur notre petit groupe. Nous avions besoin de comprendre qui était cette jeune fille et savoir si ce que pensait Emmett était véridique. Mais comment y parvenir ?

_Et si nous l'invitions à diner un soir ? _proposais-je. _Si Willy apprécie cette fille et que cela soit réciproque, je pense qu'on pourrait l'inviter à un diner à la maison. On pourrait ainsi connaitre un peu plus de choses à son sujet et on demanderait à Edward de scanner son esprit pour voir s'il peut découvrir quelque chose. Toi, _dis-je en direction de mon époux,_ tu pourras voir si elle nous ment, et on serait ainsi fixé._

Ethan ne réagissait pas mais je sentais qu'il était d'accord avec moi.

_Oui !_ dit-il enfin. _Cela me semble la meilleure solution. Pour Willy on n'aura qu'à lui dire que nous souhaitons rencontrer sa petite amie, il ne se brusquera pas._

Nous primes donc la décision de l'inviter dans la villa des Cullen un soir de la semaine. Et nous rentrâmes dans la villa, pour passer notre journée en famille. Willy était debout dans un coin du salon. Il semblait gêné et je voyais Jasper lui envoyer des ondes de calme.

Je me dirigeais vers mon fils, et le pris dans mes bras.

_Tout va bien mon grand ?_ lui demandais-je gentiment_. Tu sembles quelque peu étrange aujourd'hui._

_Oui Mammy, tout va très bien._ Me répondit-il mais nul besoin d'avoir le don d'Ethan pour savoir qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

_Alors cette soirée,_ demanda mon mari comme si de rien n'était_. Tu t'es bien amusé ?_

_Oui Daddy, c'était très sympa._ Là encore il nous mentait et nous le voyons.

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

_C'est au sujet de cette fille ?_ demandais-je alors.

_Qui ? qui… t'a parlé d'elle ?_ demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

_Mon amour,_ repris-je. _Je sais qu'il y a une fille. Je te rappelle que pas plus tard qu'hier tu demandais à parler « entre mecs » avec ton père. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il y a une fille dans l'histoire._

Je lançais un regard victorieux à mon époux, ravie de mon mensonge.

_Non c'est vrai._ Reprit-il. _En effet, ya bien une fille. Elle s'appelle Nelly et elle est vraiment trop canon !!!_

Je voyais les yeux de mon fils de 16 ans s'illuminer à l'évocation de cette jeune fille.

_Elle est trop belle, trop intelligente et tout…_

_Et où est le problème alors ?_ demanda Ethan jouant le jeu de la surprise.

_Bah en fait le problème c'est que je l'aime bien, et elle semble bien m'aimer aussi._

Nous nous regardions à présent.

_Mon cœur, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème._ Repris-je alors. _Si tu l'aimes et que c'est réciproque alors c'est génial. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire !!!_

_Bah en fait…._ Il semblait vraiment perturbé. _Elle n'est pas pareil que moi. Je crois que j'ai vraiment un gros problème. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme vous et je m'y suis fait. Mais je vois bien que je suis différent de tout le monde. Même la fille dont je suis raide dingue est différente. Alors je crois que je suis un monstre ou un truc dans le genre._

Nous y étions. Le moment tant redouté de la vie de Willy où nous allions devoir lui expliquer notre différence. Je ne m'en sentais pas la force. C'est à ce moment que Carlisle intervint.

Il lui expliqua toute la situation. La différence entre vampires, végétariens ou non, hybrides, et humains. Nous lui expliquions tous notre histoire et je lui racontais la promesse qu'Ethan et moi avions faite à ses parents. Il semblait soulagé de voir que c'était nous les monstres et non lui, et à la fin de notre récit, il fondit en larmes dans mes bras.

Je le revoyais 12 ans plus tôt, petit garçon, dans mes bras, le consolant de la perte cruelle de ses parents. Je le revoyais dans son petit costume noir, les cheveux coiffés en pics pour dire au-revoir à sa maman. Comme il avait grandit !!! Mais il était et restera à jamais, MON Willy. MON filleul qui s'est très vite transformé en magnifique jeune homme.

Je le serrais encore plus contre mon cœur. Il pleurait toujours mais je savais que ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Il comprenait à présent. Il acceptait et enfin nous pourrions être vraiment nous même. Il demanda même à Emmett de lui montrer une chasse. Mais nous avions refusé, car cela était trop dangereux pour lui. Il assisterait à une chasse avec Nessie et Bella, mais certainement pas avec ce gros balourd d'Emmett. Pour une fois il fut d'accord avec nous. Mais il promit à Willy de l'entrainer pour qu'un jour il puisse le battre au bras de fer.

La soirée repris donc un rythme agréable. Je préparais des beignets de carottes ainsi que des lentilles à la farine de manioc, plat typiquement créole que mon fils adorait par-dessus tout. (J'étais peut être un vampire à présent, mais je ne pouvais pas renier mes origines de Guadeloupe.) Mon fils avait été élevé à la créole. Je le berçais le soir avec les chants créoles de mon enfance. Il appelait Esmée, Mamoune (qui veut dire maman en créole). Bref j'avais devant moi un parfait petit guadeloupéen et il semblait ravi de faire découvrir ce plat à sa cousine hybride.

Nessie finit son assiette en moins de temps qu'on eu besoin pour dire, Aloco* et tout le monde riait lorsqu'elle tendit son assiette pour en redemander encore. C'était vraiment une soirée parfaite. Mais le moment d'inviter Nelly se fit attendre. Ce fut Ethan qui prit la responsabilité de cette invitation.

_*Aloco : plat africain (et donc créole). Bananes frites servie avec des brochettes de viandes. C'est Super bon !!! Parole de créole. On en mange souvent ici en cote d'ivoire et je vous jure que c'est à se damner…_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Discussion père/fils.

Nous avion donc convenue qu'on inviterait Nelly à diner le Mercredi qui suivait. Cela nous laisser le temps de simuler une vie humaine.

Ce soir là, alors que nous rentrions chez nous. Willy semblait à nouveau distant. Il paraissait perturbé par quelque chose, et nous ignorions qu'elle était cette chose. Ce fut Ethan qui le lui demanda.

_Mon grand ?_ commença-t-il. _Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis la fin du diner. Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_En fait,_ répondit mon fils, _je me demandais quel âge vous aviez toi et Mammy. Edward, Emmett, même Carlisle, ils m'ont TOUS raconté leur histoire. Mammy, j'en ai eu les grandes lignes grâce à maman, mais toi ? je ne sais rien de plus sur toi que ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. Quel âge as-tu ? d'où viens-tu ? _

Je vis mon époux de raidir. Je savais combien parler de son passé été dur pour lui. Il avait réussi avec moi et je l'en remerciais chaque jour. Mais je savais très bien que cela le pesai de dévoiler à nouveaux ces passages de sa vie. Il prit une grande inspiration et débuta son récit.

Nous étions assis dans le canapé du salon. Je redécouvrais l'histoire d'horreur qu'avait vécu mon homme. Je pouvais ressentir sa peine, sa haine. Il raconta tout, des cachettes trouvées par sa famille, aux trains qui l'ont mené aux camps. Des travaux, au jour de la mort de son père. Et enfin comment il avait réussi à s'évader. Puis il raconta son exil, sa transformation, sa vengeance et sa rencontre avec les Cullen.

Willy restait près de lui. Pas une seule fois il ne l'interrompit. Lorsqu'enfin Ethan eu finit son récit, notre fils se serra fort contre son père, pleurant toutes les larmes que ni Ethan, ni moi ne pouvions verser. Puis il monta se coucher. Ethan reste silencieux le reste de la nuit. Quelque chose avait été brisé dans son cœur et je voyais sa douleur. Doucement je le pris dans mes bras. Il sanglota des larmes qui ne viendraient jamais. Me serrant fort contre lui. Je n'avais plus dans mes bras ce vampire fort et puissant que j'avais connu. Il était redevenu cet enfant juif, ce petit garçon arraché aux bras de ses parents, qui avait grandit bien trop vite…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Souvenirs.

POV Ethan

Tout me revint en mémoire à mesure où je racontais mon histoire à mon fils.

J'étais vampire depuis plus de 10 ans à cette époque. Je vivais aux Etats-Unis avec mon « père » mais leurs visages étaient gravés dans ma mémoire. Je voulais leur mort. Je n'aurais de répits que lorsqu'ils souffriront autant qu'ils ont fait souffrir mon père. Je décidais de revenir en France. Je les chercherais et lorsque je les trouverais ils mourront. Je tiendrais ma vengeance.

Mon départ fut organisé avec beaucoup de soin. Je pris le temps de me nourrir pour ne pas souffrir de la soif et prendre le risque d'être découvert. A mon arrivée à Paris, je me mis en chasse. Je les cherchais dans les archives. Leurs noms sonnaient en moi comme un glaive. Lieutenant Binschauer et Caporal Hurba. Je les avais trouvés. Ils vivaient près l'un de l'autre, dans une petite ville de Savoie. C'est donc là que s'accomplirait ma vengeance.

Je m'installais donc dans un petit village proche de la ville. J'attendrais la nuit pour les tuer. Je les observais depuis maintenant 3 semaines. Toujours la même journée. Ils partaient travailler à l'usine, revenaient vers 17h chez eux. Ils dinaient avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants avant de repartir vers 21h30 pour se rendre au bistrot. Ils avaient eux-mêmes choisis le lieu de leur mort.

Je les attendais donc à la sortie du bistrot. Appuyé contre un mur. Lorsqu'enfin je les vis.

_Bonjour messieurs,_ leur dis-je de ma voix de velours. _Je crois que nous avons quelques comptes à régler ensemble._

_Qui es-tu ?_ demanda le Lieutenant. _Nous ne te connaissons pas. Alors laisse-nous passer._

Je partis d'un rire Franc. Bien entendu qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Comment un jeune juif de 20 ans pourrait revenir après 10 ans. Comment aurait-il survécu ?

_Vous ne me connaissez pas. C'est vrai !_ repris-je. _Mais moi je vous connais. Lieutenant Binschauer et Caporal Hurba._

En entendant leurs noms ils frémirent.

_Oh !!! je sais !!! vous ne vous appelez pas comme ça…_ leur dis-je. _A présent c'est Mr Dumont et Mr Parge !!! mais j'ai gardé vos visages en mémoire depuis ce jour où vous m'avez pris mon père. Et je n'aurais de cesse de vous pourchasser jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne vengeance._

_Et pourrait-on savoir comment se nomme votre père monsieur ?_ dit le plus âgé.

_Bien évidement. Vous ne vous souviendrez certainement pas de lui mais soit. Mr Josué GLADSTEIN ? cela vous dit quelque chose ? Attendez ! Je vous remets dans le contexte._

Silence. Je vis dans leurs yeux la peur. Peur, de mourir. Peur que quelqu'un entende et découvre leurs abominables méfaits.

_Nous sommes en 1943. Baden-Baden. Camp de concentration. J'ai à cette époque 20 ans, mon père en a 45. Nous sommes deux pauvres juifs parmi tant d'autres. Je suis fort mais mon père devient de plus en plus faible. Il n'est plus assez efficace, il ralentit le travail. Alors vous deux, le prenez à part, l'amenez à l'arrière des dortoirs, et lui tirez deux balles en pleine tête. Puis pour dissimuler votre acte, vous le brulez avec les autres. Ce que vous ignoriez à ce moment là, c'est que je vous ai observé tout au long. Je me suis évadé quelques temps avant la libération de Paris, et je me suis juré que je vous tuerais._

A ce moment là, je sautais sur le caporal, plantais mes dents dans sa jugulaire. Je bus tout son sang, jusqu'à la moindre goute. Puis je m'attaquais au lieutenant. Il se débattait d'avantage. Je le vidais de son sang. Puis je les tirais vers la forêt et les laissais là. Ma vengeance était accomplie. Je repartis donc.

Au hasard de mon errance, je rencontrais un autre vampire. Un dénommé Evan. Il était fort et beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Il me proposa de l'accompagner. Il était à cette époque avec une ravissante vampire du nom d'Ariane. Ils semblaient heureux ensemble. Je les suivis donc dans leurs aventures. Evan avait un don. Il contrôlait les éléments, nous permettant de nous déplacer avec de gros tas de nuages au dessus de nos têtes.

Au bout de plusieurs années, je ressentais le besoin de m'éloigner d'eux. Ils étaient en couple, et je me sentais de trop. Je repartis donc pour les Etats-Unis, promettant de garder contact avec eux.

C'est à ce moment que je rencontrais les Cullen. Ils m'avaient appris à me nourrir exclusivement de sang animal. J'avais trouvé une famille. Ils ne me jugeaient pas. Chacun connaissant mon histoire, mais pas un ne m'a condamné pour ma vengeance.

***

Me rappeler cela me mit dans un état que je ne contrôlais plus. Ce fut les douces mains de ma femme qui me tira de ma réflexion.

_Tout va bien mon cœur ?_ me dit-elle doucement.

_Oui mon amour. Maintenant tout va très bien. Grâce à toi._

Je me tournais et l'embrassais tendrement.

_Tu m'as semblé étrange ce soir. Tu veux en discuter ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

_C'est rien de très important._ Lui répondis-je. _Le fait de raconter mon histoire à Willy m'a fait remonter pas mal de mauvais souvenirs que j'essaie d'oublier. Rien de bien important tu vois ?_

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras. NON, lorsqu'elle est près de moi, plus rien n'a d'importance. Juste elle et moi. Le monde s'évanouit pour nous laisser seuls avec notre amour. Elle était ma vie, mon cœur ne battait plus mais il lui appartenait pleinement. Depuis qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie, je retrouvais un sens. Une raison de me battre. Elle et Willy, ils étaient les deux choses qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux à présent.

_Demain, Nelly vient diner chez les Cullen. Tu te sens capable de jouer la comédie ?_ me demanda-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Cela me fit rire. Je la pris encore plus fort dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas penser à demain. Seule cette nuit comptait à présent. Je l'amenais dans le jardin. Assis dans l'herbe, je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Diner particulier.

POV Zabou

Ethan avait été étrange toute la soirée de la veille. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ressasser ses souvenirs de la guerre mais il me cachait quelque chose. C'était évident. Cependant, je ne lui forcerais pas la main. Il me racontera quand il en aura la force. Aujourd'hui, autre choses me préoccupait.

Ce soir, les Cullen recevaient pour nous, Nelly, la petite amie de mon fils. Elle pourrait être hybride, mais rien ne nous le prouverais. Nous allons devoir user de nos dons et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de fouiller dans la tête de la fille dont été amoureux mon fils. Mais notre rôle de parent est aussi de le protéger.

Nous avions donc convenue avec elle de la recevoir chez les Cullen à 20h ce soir. J'étais à la villa, afin d'aider Esmée dans les préparatifs du repas. Nous lui cuisinions un gratin dauphinois, avec une salade de crudités. Emmett et Jasper s'occupaient de la simulation du repas. Autrement dit, comment nous pourrions dissimuler le fait qu'aucun de nous (à part Willy et Nessie) ne mangeait. Leur stratégie était très simple. Un trou dans la nappe avec un doggy-bag pour recevoir nos aliments. Etant trop jeune pour boire du vin, nous remplirons une bouteille de vin de sang animal, pouvant ainsi boire à volonté sans éveiller les soupçons.

Nous étions fin prêt à la recevoir lorsque le téléphone sonna.

_Allo ?_ répondis-je

_Oui Mammy, c'est moi._ Me dit Willy. _On part de chez elle, on est là d'ici 10 minutes._

_Très bien, tout est prêt, on n'attend plus que vous…_

Nous étions tous stressé à l'idée de ce repas et Jasper nous envoya à tous une bouffée de calme. _« Merci »_ pensais-je. Pour unique réponse il me fit un grand sourire, dévoilant toutes ses magnifiques dents.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, je fus tout de suite submergée par son odeur. Elle sentait étrangement bon, sans être appétissante. C'était comme l'avait dit Willy. La même sensation qu'avec Nessie. Elle sentait un doux mélange de vanille et de papaye. Cela me rappelait la Guadeloupe. Willy devait comprendre, au vue des regards qu'il me lançait. Elle était très belle. Grande, blonde avec de long cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Je pouvais comprendre aisément que les garçons tombent sous son charme.

_Bonjour madame Lutz, _me dit-elle de sa voix cristalline en me tendant la main.

_Bonjour mademoiselle. _Lui répondis-je le plus cordialement possible. _Je vous présente mon mari, Ethan, lui dis-je en désignant ce dernier, et voici ma famille. Carlisle, son épouse Esmée, Emmett, Jasper et Edward, les frères de mon époux ainsi que leur femme respective, Rosalie, Alice et Bella. Et voici Nessie, la fille d'Edward et Bella. _

Tout le monde fit un signe de la tête à l'évocation de leur prénom. La soirée commença agréablement. Je pouvais voir qu'Edward lisait ses pensées. Cela le laissait perplexe. Nous en saurons plus après le diner.

Nous passâmes à table. Tout le monde fit mine d'apprécier la nourriture. Tous ? Sauf Willy qui dévorait littéralement son assiette. Ce qui nous fit tous rire, Nelly comprise. Apres le repas, nous nous assîmes tous dans le salon. Les « hostilités » pouvaient débuter. Ce fut Ethan qui commença.

_Alors Nelly ? _commença-t-il. _Si tu nous parlais un peu de toi ? De tes parents ?_

Tout le monde, Willy compris, sut où il voulait en venir.

_Et bien… _répondit-elle. _Je vis seule avec ma mère. Je n'ai jamais connue mon père qui est partit avant que je ne naisse. Ma mère n'en parle jamais. Je ne connais même pas son nom. Aucunes photos, rien qui ne me raccroche à lui. Il semblerait que ma mère est été très touchée par son départ. Elle n'en parle jamais. _

_Ma pauvre chérie, _dit Esmée. _Comme ça doit être dur de vivre sans son père ?_

Je reconnaissais la compassion naturelle d'Esmée.

_A vrai dire, _continua Nelly, _il ne me manque absolument pas. Je ne l'ai jamais connu et je ne regrette rien. Il a pris la décision de quitter ma mère. Il devait avoir ses raisons. Mais nous nous sommes toujours supportée mutuellement depuis ma naissance. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un homme à la maison. Ma mère ne s'est d'ailleurs jamais remise avec un autre. Je sais que le soir venue, alors qu'elle me croit endormie, je l'entends encore parfois pleurer en appelant un nom. Je ne l'entends jamais vraiment car elle étouffe ses pleurs dans son oreiller._

Au fur et à mesure de son histoire, je voyais mon fils se rapprocher d'elle. Il semblait profondément ému par ce récit. Il avait de vrais sentiments pour cette fille. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Elle semblait sincère envers lui. Pour moi, maman, c'était tout ce qui importait. Mon fils était heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

Vers 23h il fut temps de dire au-revoir à notre invitée. Emmett la raccompagna chez elle avec Willy. Pendant ce temps, à la villa, tout le monde discutait de cette visite.

_Elle est sincère,_ commença mon époux. _Elle n'a pas menti une seule fois. Elle ignore tout de son père et de sa condition. Une chose est sûre, elle est hybride. Cela je l'ai senti dès son arrivée._

_Nous l'avons tous senti,_ répondit Carlisle. _Mais nous avons besoin de savoir si elle posera un problème quelconque. _

_Je n'ai rien vu pour ma part._ nous annonça Alice._ Rien ne laisse penser qu'elle puisse nous poser le moindre problème. De plus, Willy semble vraiment accroché à cette fille……_

_Et c'est réciproque,_ la coupa Jasper. _Leurs sentiments respectifs sont très fort l'un pour l'autre. Peut être pas de l'amour, ils sont très jeune pour ça, mais beaucoup d'affections. Willy n'a pas cessé de ressentir comme un besoin de la protéger. Nelly, quand à elle, ressentait surtout de la crainte en face de nous. Crainte de déplaire en partie. Mais elle était aussi très effrayée par vous._ Dit-il en nous regardant Ethan et moi.

_Il faut la comprendre,_ rétorqua Bella. _Elle est là, seule, face à toute la famille de son copain au grand complet. Chéri,_ dit-elle en direction d'Edward, _tu te serais senti comment si toute ma famille était là, à te jauger ? Cela effraierait n'importe qui. Ce qui m'aurait surprise c'est qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée. Et puis elle a l'air profondément attachée à Willy. Pour ça, nul besoin de ton don Jaz, sans vouloir te blesser. Il suffit de voir les regards qu'ils se lancent tous les deux._

_Et toi mon amour ?_ me dit soudain Ethan. _Tu ne donnes pas ton avis ?_

…………

Le silence s'était installé. Tout le monde attendait mon avis sur la jeune fille.

_Et bien, pour être honnête, _commençais-je,_ je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle semble sincère lorsqu'elle nous dit ignorer qui était son père. Et il est vrai que les sentiments de Willy envers elle ont l'air profond. La réciproque est évidente. Alors non ! Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucuns problèmes avec elle. Nous devrons tôt ou tard la mettre au courant de notre secret. Mais pas pour le moment. Attendons encore un peu. Je pense qu'elle est digne de confiance._

Sur ce point, nous étions tous d'accord. Elle ne représentait aucun danger immédiat pour notre famille.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : L'amoureuse.

POV Willy

Le diner semble s'être bien déroulé. Tout le monde à l'air d'apprécier Nelly et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Je sais très bien qu'en ce moment ils sont tous en trains de débattre de la profondeur de mes sentiments. Mais cela m'importe peu. Je sais ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec elle. C'est comme si mon cœur ne m'appartenait plus. Elle me l'a pris pour ne jamais me le rendre. C'est l'ultime cadeau que je puisse lui faire.

Demain je la reverrais. Demain. Cette nuit va me sembler triste loin d'elle. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je vis entouré de vampires qui peuvent lire dans les pensées, et savoir si je mens ou non. Comment pourrais-je m'en sortir ?

_Tonton ?_ demandais-je à Emmett dans la voiture nous ramenant à la villa. _Je pourrais te poser une question ? mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à Mammy._

_Oula !!! qu'est ce qui se passe Willy-Wonka ?_ me répondit mon oncle_. Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré toi ?_

_Nulle-part, je te jure… mais je voulais te demander un tout petit truc._

_Et bien vas-y, on verra après pour la promesse._ Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Bah en fait...... euh…… j'ai comme un petit problème… voila… avec Nelly, on aimerait bien…… enfin tu vois quoi……_

_Non je ne vois vraiment pas… et si tu me disais clairement ce qui te tracasse._

_Ok. En fait avec Nelly, on voudrait bien le faire. Enfin tu comprends._

_Ah !!! oui je comprends. Tu voudrais enfin t'envoyer en l'air avec la charmante blonde… _

Il riait à présent.

_Bah oui. Mais le souci c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Enfin je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et elle non plus._

_Ok mec. Bon ce que je vais te dire tu le garde aussi pour toi. D'ac ??? si les autres apprennent ce que je vais te dire à présent je te jure que tu vas me connaitre comme jamais tu m'as connu. _

_Oui d'accord. Mais s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas être un toccard._

_Tout d'abord,_ commença-t-il en garant la voiture sur le côté, _il faut que tu sois sur de tes sentiments pour cette fille. Je sais que ça te surprend venant de moi, mais il faut que ce soit sincère. L'amour, ce n'est pas juste pour le fun. C'est un acte très important, que tu fais quand tu aimes vraiment une fille. C'est pas à prendre à la légère, et ne va pas me prendre en comparaison. Derrière mes airs de gros dur obsédé, je suis quelqu'un de très romantique. Je ne fais pas l'amour juste pour l'acte. C'est une preuve de notre engagement avec Rose. Je ne le fait qu'avec elle et elle est la seule avec qui je veux le faire. Je peux sembler accro au sexe pur et simple, mais c'est toujours dans le respect de ma partenaire. _

_Oui c'est vrai que quand on te voit, on peut peux pas vraiment imaginer ça. _Répondis-je, tiraillé entre l'envie de rire et celle de l'applaudir.

_D'ailleurs, _continua-t-il, _ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit « faire l'amour ». Ce n'est pas juste baiser ou coucher avec une fille. C'est vraiment un moment qui doit être parfait, magique. Et si tu écoute ce que je vais te dire, alors elle se souviendra de cette nuit toute votre vie._

Il me parla encore et encore pendant de longues heures. Je lui posais toutes les questions. Comment procéder pour pouvoir mettre un préservatif sans « casser » la magie du moment. Comment lui donner du plaisir etc. il me répondit avec beaucoup de patience, ravi de pouvoir partager certain de ses secrets avec moi. J'aimais beaucoup mon oncle. Avec moi, il était toujours différent. Il n'était pas le gros lourdaud, comme dirait Mammy, mais mon meilleur ami. Cette personne avec qui je ne me sentais pas différent, bien qu'il soit un vampire. Je pouvais parler de TOUT avec lui. Il ne me jugeait pas et j'aimais cette complicité que nous avions ensemble.

Ce week-end, serait notre week-end à Nelly et moi. Mes parents seraient absents, j'aurais donc la maison pour moi tout seul. Ils me faisaient confiance, je pourrais donc rester seul à la maison sans supervision de mes oncles.

Nous repartîmes pour la villa. Tout le monde nous attendait. Mes parents semblaient inquiet de nous voir arriver si tard.

_Désolé, _commença mon oncle Emmett, _nous nous sommes arrêté pour parler un peu. Je tenais à avoir les impressions de notre Willy. _

_Ya pas de mal. _Répondit mon père. Je sentais bien qu'il n'était pas dupe. _A présent, rentrons. Demain tu as classe et il est bien tard monsieur. _Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

J'embrassais toute ma famille et nous quittions la villa.

Le lendemain, à l'école, je ne quittais pas Nelly. Nous avions presque tout nos cours en commun, nous permettant ainsi d'être toujours l'un avec l'autre. Elle semblait conquise par ma famille. Les trouvant un peu étrange mais très gentils. Nous discutions en marchant vers la cafétéria.

_Ils sont vraiment sympa tes oncles. J'aime beaucoup Emmett,_ me dit-elle_. Il est marrant. Mais sa femme, Rosalie, elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier._

Je partais dans un fou-rire.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour tante Rose,_ lui répondis-je. _Au premier abord elle semble froide et distante, mais elle a le cœur sur la main. Si je peux dire comme ça. _

Je riais franchement à présent et elle me suivie. Nous rions tous les deux en nous asseyant. Nous discutions de toute ma famille. Elle avait beaucoup aimé ma tante Esmée et Bella. Alice l'avait séduite. Elle se voyait déjà faire du shopping avec elle. Quand à mes parents, elle avait beaucoup aimé ma mère, mais mon père lui faisait un peu peur. Je la rassurais en lui disant qu'ils ne faisaient que me protéger.

Je lui racontais la promesse qu'ils avaient faite à mes parents à leur mort. Je lui décrivais l'accident et mon adoption. Nous parlions de ma vie en France, des différences entre les français, très libérés et les américains beaucoup plus puritains. Elle me décrivit son enfance, l'absence de son père. La relation très fusionnelle avec sa mère.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Nous discutions encore de nos familles. Le reste de la semaine se déroula toujours selon le même model. Le matin je passais la chercher chez elle, nous nous arrêtions au passage pour acheter des pâtisseries à la boulangerie. Sur le chemin nous discutions toujours. Puis les cours, à midi nous étions assis à coté de l'autre à la cafétéria avec nos amis. Puis la fin des cours, on s'arrêtait à présent à la villa, où Esmée nous préparait un gouter composé de gâteaux et d'une tasse de chocolat chaud. Puis je la redéposais chez elle, avant de rentrer à la maison.

Le week-end arriva très vite. Mes parents partirent le vendredi soir vers 20h. Ils ne rentreraient que dimanche vers 17h. Le soir, je devais passer la nuit chez mon oncle Emmett pour voir le match de foot à la télé. Samedi serait notre première fois avec Nelly. J'avais tout prévu avec l'aide de mon oncle afin que cette nuit soit la plus parfaite que possible.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Soirée romantique.

_Attention ce chapitre peut choquer…_

POV Willy

Ce soir je dormais chez mes oncles Cullen. Il y avait un match à la télé et on n'en ratait aucun avec mon oncle Emmett. Nous étions tous les deux assis dans le canapé, Esmée m'avait fait des pop-corn et les filles étaient occupées avec de nouvelles tenues. Carlisle était assis dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main, jetant parfois un œil au poste de télévision.

La soirée se passa lentement mais très tranquillement. Apres le match je jouais un peu à la console avec Emmett et Jasper. Mammy m'avait montré tous les raccourcis à Mario Kart et mes oncles avaient toujours du mal à me suivre. Je terminais toujours premier des courses ce qui avait le don d'agacer Emmett. Jasper, quand à lui, le prenait très sereinement.

Vers 1h du matin je suis monté me coucher dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. J'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, demain serait un grand jour pour moi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais vers 9h. Je descendis les escaliers et me rendais à la cuisine. Là, Esmée me prépara des œufs brouillés avec un jus frais. Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, ce fut Rose et Alice qui me prirent à part. Elles me menèrent dans le jardin. En nous asseyant sur la nacelle elles me posèrent des questions. Visiblement Emmett n'avait pas su tenir sa langue sur mes intentions de ce soir, et maintenant toute ma famille était au courant. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne diront rien à mes parent sou je suis bon pour la leçon de morale de Mammy. Je me promis d'avoir ma revanche face à Emmett.

Les filles me parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, me décrivant certaines choses à faire et d'autre à oublier d'urgence. Pour une première fois il fallait être doux et très tendre selon elles. Elles me donnèrent certains conseil sur comment donner du plaisir à une fille. Je notais le tout dans un coin de ma tête avant de me diriger vers ma maison. Alors que je pédalais comme un fou sur mon vélo, je repensais à ces discutions. D'abord celle avec mon oncle Emmett, puis celle avec mes tantes. Si avec ça je ne savais pas m'y faire, j'étais bon pour le monastère…

Une fois à la maison, je vis la voiture de mon oncle Emmett. Lorsque je rentrais, je le voyais déposant quelques choses dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Je me ruais sur le tiroir et l'ouvris. Ce qui s'y trouva me laisse perplexe. Il y avait dedans plusieurs boites de préservatifs, toutes de tailles différentes.

_Voilà autre choses !!!_ me dis-je à moi-même. _Et je suis censé savoir comment quelle est la bonne taille ?_

J'en pris un de chaque boite et décidais d'essayer de voir à vue d'œil la taille qu'il me fallait utiliser. C'était très gênant et je fus heureux que personne ne soit à la maison.

Une bonne heure après, alors que je rangeais le salon, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. J'allais ouvrir et aperçu MA Nelly. Elle était encore plus belle. Elle portait une robe rouge avec ses cheveux remontés en chignon défaits. Elle n'était que très peu maquillée mais la couleur qu'elle avait mis sur ses paupières agrandissait son magnifique regard bleu-vert.

_Bonjour,_ me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

_Bonjour. Rentre !_ lui répondis-je.

Elle entra dans la maison. Retira sa veste. Elle portait un magnifique dos nu. Qui laissait voir ses belles épaules. Plus je la regardais et plus je la trouvais belle. Mon Dieu ce que j'avais peur. Comment ferais-je pour transformer cette simple soirée en une nuit parfaite ?

Je lui proposais à boire en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle me suivit et nous découvrions ensemble un plateau remplis de sucreries. Je reconnaissais là une intention de ma tante Esmée. Le frigidaire était plein de canettes de soda, nous en primes une chacun et le plateau et nous dirigeons vers le salon.

Tout en grignotant ces délicieuses gourmandises, nous parlions de nous. Elle m'expliqua sa naissance, sa mère avait été très affaiblie. Son enfance n'avait pas été très heureuse. Ayant une maladie génétique, certainement transmise par son père qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Elle souffrait en effet d'une croissance particulièrement accélérée. Je pensais immédiatement à ce que Bella m'avait dit au sujet des hybrides. Plus elle me parlait d'elle et plus je compris que son père était vampire. Elle n'avait jamais été scolarisée jusqu'à il y a deux ans, où sa croissance s'était arrêtée. Elle était restée tous les jours à la maison, sa mère lui faisant la leçon.

Elle était avec moi depuis deux heures à présent. Nous décidions donc de mettre un film sur le lecteur DVD. Elle m'avoua être une grande romantique et nous nous décidions pour regarder « Roméo & Juliette » avec Leo. Lorsque je mis le film, les premières notes retentirent. Je connaissais ce film sur le bout des doigts, l'ayant vu une multitude de fois avec ma mère, mais je ne reconnaissais pas les notes.

Et pour cause… ce n'était pas le bon film. A la place, j'y voyais une femme à forte poitrine sur son lit avec je ne sais combien d'autres personnes. Emmett !!! Celui là, il me le payera très cher. Mon reflexe premier fut de me poster devant la télé le temps d'éjecter le film. Lorsque je me tournais vers elle je la vis écroulée sur le divan, se tenant les cotes, pleurant de rire.

_C'est mon oncle Emmett._ Essayais-je de me justifier. _Il vient souvent à la maison quand il n'y a personne. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'il peut regarder ses cochonneries. Sinon sa femme le prive de dessert si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Elle repartit dans son fou rire. Je me joignais à elle. Partit dans notre fou rire, nous décidions de regarder le film en entier. Nous y allions aux commentaires. Elle s'amusait à compter le nombre de jambes en trop moi je commentais les dialogues 100% intellectuels. Contre toute attente, nous nous amusions comme deux petits fous. Au bout d'un moment, nos regards se sont croisés.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui nous arrivait, nous étions lèvres contre lèvres. Nos mains se caressant mutuellement. Je lui caressais le dos, les hanches et elle faisait de même avec moi. Doucement nous nous levions et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. Je lui décrochais lentement sa robe qu'elle fit tomber à ses pieds. Mon T-shirt passa rapidement au dessus de ma tête. Nous étions l'un contre l'autre. Nos corps se serraient, mélangeant ainsi nos deux sueurs. Elle avait la peau si douce. Son odeur était un mélange de vanille et de papaye. J'en déduisais que c'était l'odeur de son gel douche.

Nous étions à présent allongés sur mon lit. Il ne restait sur nous que nos sous-vêtements. Je sentais mon sexe se durcir encore plus lorsqu'elle m'embrassait dans le cou. Cela me chatouillait mais me faisait en même temps beaucoup de bien. Je redécouvrais de nouvelles sensations. Elle frissonnait sous mes caresses, j'en conclus que je m'y prenais comme il le fallait.

Je suivais les conseils des mes tantes et compris très vite les gestes qu'elles m'avaient conseillé. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à dégrafer sous soutien-gorge, ce qui nous frustra l'un et l'autre. Elle comprit très vite que j'avais besoin d'aide et l'enleva à ma place. Pas très excitant. Puis nous nous attaquions aux dernières barrières de tissus couvrant nos intimités. Si à ce moment il y avait un baromètre de la gène, je crois que le mien serait à son apogée. C'était très gênant pour moi de me montrer nu devant elle et elle semblait gênée aussi mais nous voulions continuer.

Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à enfiler le préservatif sans soucis. Mais une fois la chose faite, je pu enfin reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté. Nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre. Nos respirations se mêlaient à nos gémissements. Soudain elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je sentais ses prunelles bleues dans les miennes. Et elle écarta les cuisses encore un peu plus. Me demandant d'entrer en elle. J'avais peur de lui faire mal. Alors tout doucement je m'insérais en elle.

Je vis son visage se fermer, grimacer. Elle avait mal ou bien elle n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait que j'arrête. Alors que je ralentissais pour me retirer, elle me stoppa net.

_Non !_ me dit-elle, _reste !_

_Mais tu as mal, tu n'aime pas ! Ce n'est pas grave tu sais moi je t'aime quand même !!!_ lui répondis-je.

_Mais non idiot !_ ria-t-elle. _J'ai eu un peu mal oui, mais je t'interdis de dire que je n'aime pas ça. Au contraire. Tu es plutôt doué pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais fait._

_Tu pourras remercier Emmett et mes tantes pour leurs conseils alors._ Lui dis-je en l'embrassant à nouveaux.

Et nous étions enfin unis. Complètement. Nous fîmes l'amour le reste de la soirée, et elle s'endormit dans mes bras, la tête contre mon torse. Mais ce qui me fit le plus plaisir, c'est de voir son immense sourire planté sur son visage lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse d'être là, avec moi. Et plus j'y pensais, plus je l'aimais…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Courses de Noël.

POV Zabou

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines que nous étions partis Ethan et moi. Visiblement pas mal de choses s'étaient déroulées pendant notre absence. J'avais découvert bien malgré moi que mon fils avait passé le cap avec Nelly. Ethan et lui avaient eu une discussion à ce sujet. Nous acceptions qu'ils passent leurs nuits ensemble. Nous apprécions Nelly et la considérions déjà comme un membre de la famille.

Ce jour là, nous voulions passer la journée à Seattle avec Nelly et Willy. Noël approchant, nous avions décidé de partir tôt dans la matinée et de profiter de la grisaille pour flâner dans les magasins à la recherche des cadeaux de noël. Nelly était avec nous, elle semblait ravie de partager ce moment avec notre famille. Elle voulait trouver un présent pour sa mère et son grand père, qui lui donnaient tout. Elle n'avait eu que très rarement l'occasion de partir jusqu'à Seattle, sa mère préférant ne pas trop se déplacer. Elle n'avait jamais dépassé Port-Angeles. J'avais moi-même appelé sa mère pour lui demander la permission d'amener sa fille. Elle avait été ravie de savoir sa fille en sécurité avec nous.

Nous étions arrivés au centre commercial. Le chemin s'était déroulé dans une bonne ambiance, à grand renfort de vieilles chansons des années 80. Tout le monde chantait à l'unisson entre deux crises de fou rire. Nous décidions de nous séparer chacun de notre côté. Ethan et moi pour trouver un cadeau à Willy et Nelly avec mon fils afin d'être un peu seul et de faire leurs propres achats. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver pour déjeuner.

A table, Nelly riait de bon cœur avec nous. Décrivant Willy dans les boutiques de vêtements. Celui là, il semblait avoir hérité de la passion de sa mère pour le shopping. Ou devrais-je dire de la répulsion pour le shopping. Nelly entrait dans tous les magasins, essayant tous les habits, Willy se contentait de rester assis et de la regarder faire son défilé. Je connaissais mon fils et la description qu'en faisait Nelly était très juste sans exagérations. Ce qui nous fit tous partir dans un nouveau fou rire.

Soudain je la sentis se raidir. Que se passait-il ? Ethan remarqua son attitude et s'en inquiéta aussi. Willy, quand à lui ne remarqua aucun changement.

***

POV Nelly

Nous étions tous les quatre assis à la table d'un bistrot. Comme à leurs habitudes dues à leur régime, Zabou et Ethan ne mangèrent rien. Ils avaient commandés pour Willy et moi deux énormes hamburgers avec des sodas. J'étais assise à côté de Willy, leur racontant notre matinée et la tête de Willy alors que j'essayais toutes les fringues que je trouvais. Le pauvre avait l'air complètement abattu. Il restait assis à me regarder et à commenter chacune de mes tenues.

Nous étions tous à rire de la situation quand j'entendis une personne appeler un nom. Ce nom résonna en moi. Il me semblait sorti de mon passé. Je l'avais déjà entendu auparavant. Je ne me souvins pas immédiatement où je l'avais entendu, mais je compris vite. C'était le nom que ma mère appelait le soir dans son lit. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris quel était ce nom, mais à présent que je l'entendais cela me revint en mémoire.

Demon. Voila le nom que portait mon père. Instinctivement je me raidis. Il y avait peu de chances que ce Demon soit le même que celui qui avait passé une seule nuit avec ma mère, mais je cherchais automatiquement qui était cet homme qui portait le même nom que mon père.

Mon regard se posa alors sur un magnifique jeune homme. Il ressemblait à un ange. Il avait les traits fins, bien dessinés. Il me regarda également. Ce fut comme une décharge dans tout mon corps. A ce moment j'ai su. Il était bien l'homme qui avait mis ma mère enceinte. Je ne saurais pas expliquer comment j'ai su, mais c'était une évidence. Il me ressemblait, ou du moins, je lui ressemblais. Les mêmes traits, les mêmes cheveux. Tout ! Il était physiquement mon reflet masculin.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Nouvelles rencontres.

POV Zabou

Nelly s'était raidie. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Son regard se posa enfin sur un magnifique jeune homme. Il était assez grand, ses traits étaient bien fins et semblaient avoir été taillés dans le marbre à l'époque de la renaissance italienne. Lorsqu'il vit Nelly, il se raidi d'un coup. En observant leurs attitudes je compris qu'ils se connaissaient.

Ethan les regardait l'un et l'autre. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

_Zabou ?_ me dit-il doucement à l'oreille. _Je crois que le moment des explications est enfin arrivé._

Je le regardais surprise par ses propos. Mais lorsque l'homme s'approcha de notre table, je compris instantanément. Ils se ressemblaient. C'était trop flagrant pour être un hasard. En regardant bien le nouveau venue, j'aperçu ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur bordeaux, presque rouge. Instantanément je me serrais contre mon fils afin de le protéger. L'inconnu le remarqua et émit un petit rire. Il était accompagné d'une femme, vampire elle aussi. Elle était d'une grande beauté et semblait surprise de voir Nelly.

Ils s'approchèrent de nous. Le vampire souriait toujours lorsqu'il prit la parole.

_Bonjour, _commença-t-il. _Je m'appelle Demon, et voici ma compagne, Séléné. _

_Bonjour, _fit cette dernière, le regard toujours fixé sur Nelly.

_Bonjour à vous, _répondit mon époux. _Je m'appelle Ethan, voici ma femme Isabelle, _dit-il en me montrant du doigt, _notre fils William et sa petite amie Nelly. Pourrions nous trouver un endroit plus au calme afin de discuter ? _demanda-t-il.

Ni Willy, ni Nelly ne semblaient avoir compris la nature de ces étrangers. Notre fils connaissait l'existence des vampires mais il n'en avait jamais vu avec de tels yeux. Quand à Nelly, elle était dans l'ignorance totale.

Nous payons donc et partîmes en direction du parking. L'endroit était désert, instantanément je me mis devant Willy et Nelly afin de les protéger. Ces derniers semblèrent surpris de ma réaction.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas,_ commença Demon. _Nous avons pris nos précautions. Nous n'attaquerons personne ici._

_Et pourrions nous savoir ce que vous faites ici ?_ demandais-je d'une voix très froide.

_En réalité, nous ne sommes que de passage,_ précisa la jeune femme. _Nous devons retrouver deux de nos amis, qui n'arriveront qu'un peu plus tard. Nous en avons profité pour nous promener un peu en ville. Nous ne pensions pas trouver d'autres……_

_Nous ne pensions pas rencontrez du monde,_ la coupa Demon. _Mais je serais heureux de faire plus ample connaissances avec vous. Si vous le souhaitez bien évidement._

_En réalité,_ répondit Ethan, _nous allions partir. Je crois que nous avons tout ce qui nous faut. Donc si vous le souhaitez on pourrait se rendre chez nous et discutez tous ensemble._

_Ca nous convient parfaitement,_ dit Demon en regardant Séléné. _Nous devons juste attendre nos amis. Ils ne doivent plus tarder. On peut vous retrouver chez vous si vous le souhaitez._

Nous décidions donc de nous retrouver chez nous. Cela nous laisserait le temps d'expliquer la situation à Nelly qui semblait complètement perdue. Nous leur donnons notre adresse, Ethan ayant au préalable scanné leurs esprits. Ils ne mentaient pas et semblaient vouloir vraiment comprendre qui était cette hybride avec nous.

Nous rentrions donc chez fois dans le salon Ethan pris la parole.

_Nelly, Willy, je crois que nous vous devons quelques explications. _Dit-il sur un ton très solennel.

Willy et Nelly s'assirent sur le canapé, quand à moi, je me tenais debout près de la fenêtre.

_Vous avez du remarquer que cet homme, ce Demon, n'est pas comme tout le monde. Toi Nelly tu as l'air de le connaitre. Je pense qu'il nous expliquera tout a son arrivée mais avant je tiens à te dire une chose._

Il lui expliqua lentement toute la vérité sur notre vie. Il raconta les vampires, les hybrides. Lui expliqua que nous étions végétariens d'où notre alimentation particulière. Et enfin il termina sur l'existence de vampires différents de nous. Se nourrissant d'humain et non d'animaux. Demon et Séléné étaient de ceux-là. C'est pourquoi leurs yeux avaient une couleur rougeâtre.

A aucun moment elle ne semblait effrayée. Comme si elle avait toujours su. Cela m'étonna, mais cette fille semblait pleine de surprises.

Alors qu'il lui expliqua toute la situation, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. J'allais ouvrir et découvris quatre vampires. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Ils étaient tous les quatre très beau. Les deux nouveaux semblaient être en couple, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir qu'ils avaient tous les deux les prunelles aussi dorées que les miennes. Décidément cette journée était pleine de rebondissements. Mais rien ne me préparait à ce qui allait suivre.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Grande découverte.

POV Ethan

J'étais en train d'expliquer à Nelly l'histoire des vampires. Je lui racontais comment selon nous, ce Demon, n'était autre que son père, mais qu'il était en même temps un vampire. Elle était elle-même ce qu'on appelle un hybride. Autrement dit mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Je lui expliquais les conséquences. C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne grandirait plus, qu'elle resterait à jamais dans son corps de jeune femme. Qu'elle aurait la vie éternelle. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, bien au contraire. Comme si elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle.

A ce moment la sonnette retentit. Je vis ma femme se lever pour aller ouvrir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux vampires, Demon et Séléné qui étaient venus avec leurs amis. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir mes deux anciens compagnons Evan et Ariane. La joie de les revoir, ici chez moi, se mêlait à la confusion. Quel curieux hasard. Sans dire un mot, nous tombions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ravis de se retrouver enfin.

_Evan, _dis-je, _nom de Dieu ! mais que fais-tu ici ?_

_Mon cher ami, _répondit-il, _je pourrais te poser la même question. Je vois que tu n'es plus seul à présent. _Dit-il en se tournant vers mon épouse.

_Comme tu le vois non, je suis plutôt bien accompagné. Evan je te présente ma femme, Isabelle, et notre fils, William. _Dis-je en les désignant. _Zabou je te présente Evan et Ariane, deux anciens compagnons de route._

Tout le monde semblait surpris de cette rencontre. Demon et Séléné étaient toujours dans leur coin, je voyais que Séléné observait avec un peu trop d'attention mon fils.

_Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous connaissez, _commença-t-elle, _mais nous sommes ici pour éclaircir un point ou deux. Donc si vous voulez bien qu'on en finisse…_

_Oui pardon, excusez-moi Séléné, _dis-je, _en effet, nous sommes ici pour comprendre la situation. Nelly, veux tu bien t'approcher s'il te plait ?_

Mais Nelly restait près de Willy. Elle sentait tout comme nous tous, qu'il ne serait pas à l'abri. Je vis Zabou venir près de notre fils ce qui étonna Séléné.

_Nous attendrons que l'humain sorte de la pièce. _Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton très froid.

_Mon fils n'ira nulle part, _répondit ma femme. _Il est avec Nelly, cette histoire le concerne donc aussi._

_Quoi mais c'est un humain !!! _Séléné semblait sous le choc. _Il ne peut rester et nous écouter déblatérer nos histoires. Il n'a pas à être dans le secret. C'est une menace pour nous tous si nous permettons a celui-ci de connaitre notre histoire. Cela sera le début de la fin. D'autres humains suivront et nous seront traqués. C'est hors de question !_

_Willy ne bougera pas d'une semelle, _reprit ma Zabou. _Il est NOTRE fils, il a été élevé entouré de toute une famille de vampire et il est dans la confidence depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Tout ce qui se dira ici, il l'entendra. Et il n'y a pas à revenir dessus. _

A ce moment je vis qu'elle essaya de me convaincre. Elle avait un regard perçant, je ne pouvais y résister.

_Séléné stp ! _demanda Demon_. Nous réglerons l'histoire de cet humain plus tard. Moi aussi je n'aime pas cela mais pour l'instant il y a plus urgent tu ne crois pas ?_

Demon s'approchait alors de Nelly qui semblait sous son charme.

_Nelly, _commença-t-il. _Il me semble que je te dois certaines explications._

Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec sa mère, la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il semblait lui aussi surpris de ces retrouvailles.

_Je te promets que j'ignorais que je puisse avoir un enfant. Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais partit. Mais raconte moi plutôt ce que s'est passé après mon départ. Ta mère vit-elle toujours ?_

Nelly lui raconta sa naissance. Sa vie avec sa mère, sa maladie qu'elle pensait génétique. Nous étions tous très attentif. Mais seule Séléné ne semblait pas ravie de cette histoire. Elle semblait éprouver une sorte de haine envers mon fils. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager comme s'il était le seul monstre de cette assemblée.

_Tout cela est très beau, _dit-elle avec beaucoup de sarcasme. _C'est très émouvant, j'en verserai une larme, mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que fait un sale petit humain dans une famille de vampires._

Je sentais que Zabou perdait patience, et je lui lançais un regard emplis d'amour.

_C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit, _répondit Evan. Ethan tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup mais peux tu nous expliquer comment tu as pu avoir un fils humain ?

_Nous l'avons adopté_, expliqua Zabou_. Il est le fils de ma meilleure amie. A sa mort et celle de son mari, nous avons adopté Willy. Il fait désormais partie de notre famille. Et peu importe qu'il soit humain, nous l'aimons comme notre propre fils. Alors si cela déplait à certain, _dit-elle en se tournant vers Séléné, _rien ne vous force à rester ici._

_Les humains sont des monstres, _rétorqua la femme. _Ils ne pensent qu'à tuer les êtres différents. Il ne peut rester humain. Si vous l'aimez tant que ça, alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas transformé ? _

_Il est hors de question que nous transformions qui que ce soit ici. _Répondis-je.Je commençais à perdre patience avec cette femme. _Il n'est pas plus monstre que nous et il restera humain ! je ne veux plus vous entendre insulter mon fils comme ça. Si cela vous dérange, comme l'a dit ma femme, alors je ne vous retiens pas. Vous connaissez le chemin. _

Sur ces mots, Séléné partit. Elle semblait furieuse. Et je compris qu'il fallait désormais que je protège mon fils. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas aussi facilement. Elle le considérait comme un monstre et semblait prête à mettre fin à ses jours. Willy, n'avait pas dit un mot. Il était resté près de Zabou, Nelly devant lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main de toute la conversation.

Finalement, Séléné revint. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin. Elle était prete à transformer mon fils. Je ne la laisserais pas faire. Mon reflexe fut de projeter Willy de l'autre coté de la pièce afin de le protéger. Nous ne voulions tuer personne, mais nous étions prêts à tout pour protéger notre fils. Ce fut Ariane qui intervint.

De sa voix douce elle supplia Séléné.

_Séléné ! S'il te plait, pour moi ! Tu es mon amie, tu sais que je n'ai pas ta résistance._

Séléné s'arrêta net. Voyant le regard suppliant d'Ariane. Nous nous redressions enfin, pensant que le calme reviendrait. Mais j'entendis un murmure à coté de nous. En me retournant, je vis Willy, à terre, la tête ensanglantée. Nelly était à ses cotés, elle pleurait. Je me ruais sur mon fils, je n'entendais son cœur que très faiblement. J'avais blessé mon fils. Il n'était pas aussi fort que moi et je l'avais projeté contre un mur. Je hurlais de rage.

Quelques minutes plus tard je vis débarquer toute ma famille Cullen. Emmett déboula sur Willy, le pris dans ses bras, et le monta dans sa chambre. Carlisle les suivait de près. Quand à moi, je restais là, prostré, contre le mur. Je ne sentais pas les bras de Zabou m'entourer.

_Je crois que nous devrions vous laisser. _Dit soudain Evan. _Je suis désolé pour tout. Nous serons en foret, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit._

A ces mots, je vis les quatre vampires quitter la maison. Demon lança un sourire plein de compassion et d'excuses à Nelly. Nous restions là, Zabou, Nelly et moi, dans le salon de notre maison. J'entendais Willy à l'étage. J'ai compris de suite ce qu'il s'y passait mais je n'avais pas la force de monter le faire moi-même.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Changement radical.

POV Willy

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. J'étais debout derrière Mammy quand soudain je me trouvais à voler a travers la pièce, pour atterrir contre le mur opposé. Le choc me fit perdre connaissance. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa. Je sentis juste des bras froid me prendre, et m'amener à l'étage. J'entendais les voix, mais je ne les reconnaissais pas.

_Carlisle, il faut le transformer. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, son cœur bat trop faiblement. Il ne survivra pas._

_Nous ne pouvons prendre cette décision nous même Emmett. C'est à Zabou et Ethan de décider. Alice, va les chercher, Willy a besoin de ses parents auprès de lui._

J'entendais les pas d'Alice descendre les escaliers. Mon oncle Emmett était toujours là, me serrant contre lui. Je pouvais sentir sa douleur. Quand soudain Alice revint avec ma mère.

_Carlisle,_ dit-elle, _tu dois le transformer. Nous l'avons promis à Maylis. Je ne peux le laisser partir. Je t'en supplie. _

Elle sanglotait à présent, des larmes qui ne vendraient jamais. Elle souffrait de devoir me transformer. Je savais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas me transformer. Mais elle l'avait promis à mes parents, et moi, je ne voulais pas les laisser. Je voulais vivre, même vampire.

_Emmett,_ réussis-je à articuler_, je… je veux… vampire. _

_Chhhhhhhh,_ me dit-il, _on sait bonhomme. Ne dit rien. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas avoir très mal, mais je sais que tu seras fort. Tu me le promets ?_

J'hochais la tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris.

Soudain, je sentis une piqure dans mon cœur. Puis d'autres dans tout le corps. Je ne sais combien de temps cela dura, mais je pouvais sentir le feu en moi. Il me consumait petit à petit. Tout mon corps s'embrasait. La douleur était atroce. Seules les mains de mon oncle Emmett m'aidèrent à m'apaiser. Ses mains fraiches me soulageaient. Il les avait posées sur mon cœur. Et les déplaçaient de temps en temps pour rafraichir d'autres parties de mon corps en feu.

Plusieurs jours durant, je sentais des mains se poser sur mon corps. Ma mère, mon père et mon oncle Emmett se relayaient à mon chevet pour m'aider à calmer la douleur. Mais les mains que je sentais le plus étaient celles de ma Nelly. Elle était restée à coté de moi. Ma main dans la sienne. Elle pleurait, je voulais lui dire que tout allait bien. Je voulais la consoler mais mon corps ne répondait plus. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de jours j'étais resté dans cette chambre. Mais d'un coup je sentis mon cœur se briser.

Cette douleur était encore plus fulgurante que toutes les autres. Mon cœur était sur le point de lâcher. Je le sentais s'accélérer avant de s'arrêter net. J'étais mort. La transformation a-t-elle échouée ? Est-ce normal ? Les voix que j'entendais se firent plus nettes. Je percevais très distinctement celle de ma mère de celle de ma tante. Nelly pleurait toujours à mes cotés. Je me forçais à la regarder.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je la vis. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient plus soyeux, ses traits étaient beaucoup plus fins. Sa beauté était différente que ce que je pensais. Dans mes souvenirs elle était tres belle, mais quand je la vois maintenant, je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas seulement belle, elle est telle une statue d'Aphrodite taillée juste pour moi. Ses beaux yeux bleus se posent sur moi. Elle est heureuse, ses yeux sont certes rougis par les pleurs qu'elle seule peut verser, mais ils gardent cet éclat d'amour profond.

Je me réveille enfin. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras, sanglotant lentement. Mon père est à nos cotés. Il semble triste. Pourquoi ? Je suis sauvé à présent. Lorsque je me tourne vers lui, il détourne le regard. Je me lève alors et m'approche de lui.

_Daddy ? je vais bien ! _lui dis-je. _Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. _

_Willy, _me dit-il, _tout cela est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé… _et il s'effondra.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas le voir comme ça. Rien n'était de sa faute. Il avait voulu me protéger. Je me sentais étrange. Je n'avais pas vraiment soif, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais. J'étais surtout curieux. J'entendais des bruits au loin. Comme des murmures. Je savais que ma condition vampirique aurait accentué mon ouïe, mais ce que j'entendais était trop éloigné. Je me tournais vers Nelly, afin de voir si elle entendait aussi.

_« Mon dieu il est encore plus beau en vampire. Si je pouvais, je lui arracherais ses vêtements sur place » _

Ce que j'entendais me fit rire. M'ais j'étais surpris qu'elle le dise devant mes parents. Je me tournais alors vers ma mère pour voir sa réaction. Elle me regardait en souriant.

_« Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette Séléné. Elle manigance quelque chose. Il va falloir la garder à l'œil. » _

C'est alors que je compris. Je pouvais entendre ce qu'ils pensaient. Toutes les pensées résonnaient dans ma tête. Il fallait que je me calme.

_Willy ? tout va bien mon chéri ?_ me demanda ma mère. _Willy ?_

_Mammy, j'entends trop de choses. Ca me fait mal à la tête. Tout le monde parle trop fort. _

En voyant son regard elle avait compris. Elle appela aussitôt Edward et Bella.

_Ed, je crois que Willy partage ton don. Il faudrait que tu l'aides. Bella, peux tu le mettre sous ton bouclier histoire de lui laisser un peu de répits._

A ce moment j'entendis un immense silence. Je me tournais vers ma tante Bella, la remerciant de son aide. Je pouvais donc entendre les pensées des gens ? Cela pourrait être très utile. Soudain mon père entra dans la pièce.

_Allez mon grand, _me dit-il. _Il est temps de te nourrir. Tu es encore trop faible pour chasser, mais Carlisle t'as préparé un bon gros bol de sang bien chaud. Descend à la cuisine, déguster ton premier repas._

Je descendais donc à la cuisine. Tout le monde était là. Je vis mon oncle Emmett, et instinctivement je me jetais dans ses bras.

_Oulla !!! doucement Willy-Wonka !!! je te rappelle que tu es plus fort que moi pour le moment._

Il avait insisté sur « pour le moment » et tout le monde se mit à rire. Je me souvins que je devais me venger de sa surprise lors de notre première nuit avec Nelly. Je le défiais donc, non pas au bras de fer, trop simple. Mais au déracinement des arbres. Je sais que ma mère voulait en enlever certains dans le jardin qui gênaient la vue. Apres avoir bu le sang chaud que Carlisle me tendait, je l'amenais à l'extérieur et le mis au défis.

_Je te paris que je peux déraciner cet arbre plus vite que toi celui-là. _Lui dis-je un sourire en coin.

_Mais c'est qu'il a gardé son humour le petit monstre ! _ria-t-il a son tour._ Défis accepté._

Je le battais haut la main. Ce qui le mit hors de lui. Il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Je savais qu'il manigançait sa revanche. Amis j'avais le temps. Il me promit de m'amener chasser dès que j'aurais assez de force. Pour le moment je profitais pleinement de ma nouvelle condition, savourant mes nouveaux sens beaucoup plus aigus.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Folie nocturne.

_Attention ce chapitre peut choquer…_

POV Willy.

Je me sentais pleins de forces. J'avais presque vidé le stock de sang de mon oncle Carlisle et je ne ressentais plus cette douleur à la gorge. Mon père continuait à culpabiliser malgré les remontrances de ma mère. Tout le monde se rejouissait que je sois transformé. Tous sauf une. Ma nelly était restée dans son coin depuis une bonne partie de la journée. Elle était avec nous mais je sentais qu'elle était comme sur un autre planete. Alors que tout le monde s'amusait dans le salon, le lui pris la main et l'amena dans le jardin.

_Nelly ?_ lui demandais-je. _Tu me semble différente. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureuse. Tu es certainement déçue que je sois vampire maintenant. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus de moi. Après ce que ton père a fait à ta mère. Ça serait normal. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais sache que je ne te laisserais jamais…_

_Arrête !!!_ me coupa-t-elle. _Je suis très heureuse que tu sois vivant. Si on peut dire ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi je te jure. Je t'aime et je suis heureuse qu'on puisse passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Ça tu peux en être certain. Je t'interdis d'en douté._

Sur ces mots elle m'embrassa. Ce fut le meilleur baiser que j'avais reçu d'elle. Je redécouvrais la texture si douce de ses lèvres. Elle avait mis ce rouge à lèvres au parfum de fraise. J'avais envie d'elle, mais je n'osais pas. Je savais que j'avais une maison pleine de vampires pas très loin dont mes parents. C'est alors que j'entendis la voix de mon père dans ma tête.

_« On sera chez les Cullen si tu nous cherches. Nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux vous laisser seul. »_

Je me tournais vers la maison et aperçus mes parents à la fenêtre. Je leur fis un signe de tête pour les remercier et leur faire comprendre que j'avais reçu le message. Ils me firent un grand sourire et quittèrent mon champ de vision. J'avais donc la soirée pour moi et je ne voulais la partager qu'avec une seule personne. Nelly.

Je la regardais et l'embrassais à nouveau. Elle répondit à mon baiser, doucement d'abord puis avec plus de force. Il n'y avait plus de vampires ni d'hybrides, nous étions seulement deux ados, qui s'aiment et qui veulent passer une nuit d'amour.

Sans prendre la peine de rentrer dans la maison, nous nous allongions sur l'herbe et commencions nos caresses. Je n'avais pas peur de la blesser, car à présent je savais qu'elle n'était pas la jeune fille fragile que j'imaginais au début de notre relation. Nos caresses se firent plus pressantes.

Je lui caressais le dos tout en douceur, prenante conscience que ma peau froide lui faisait encore plus de sensations. Elle me caressait les cheveux, passant ses mains sur mon visage. Puis ses dernières glissèrent sous mon t-shirt pour frôler mon torse. C'était le signe qu'elle voulait aller plus loin. Je fis de même, et commençais à malaxer sa poitrine a travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Je pouvais sentir ses tetons se durcirent sous mes doigts. Cette nouvelle condition de vampire me procurait plus de sensations que je ne pouvais imaginer.

Rapidement nous nous retrouvions allongés, elle sur moi, n'ayant sur nous qu'une ultime parcelle de tissus. En deux mouvements rapides, je lui retirais cette ultime barrière vers son intimité à présent mouillée de désir. Elle retira mon boxer, tendu sous l'assaut de mon sexe durci. Nous étions nus à présent, continuant notre danse sensuelle et sexuelle.

Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Je voulais prendre le temps de lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'elle m'en donnait. Je voulais lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, et plus encore. Je lui caressais alors les cuisses, m'attardant parfois sur son intimité mouillée. Elle me caressait le dos, passant ses mains agiles sur mes fesses, les malaxant avec volupté. Elle bougeait sous mes caresses, signe qu'elle les aimait. Apres quelques minutes que me paraissaient durer des secondes, j'entrepris de la pénétrer. Elle se cambrait de plaisir a cette sensation de mon sexe froid en elle. Nous dansions alors à l'unisson, nos deux corps parfaitement emboités. Elle était mienne. Nos deux corps avaient été créés pour s'unir. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je commençais alors d'autres mouvements, la prenant par la taille et l'asseyant sur moi. Nous étions à présent assis sur l'herbe, elle était en cavalière sur moi. Nos deux corps bougeaient à l'unisson. Nous continuions notre danse, je sentais doucement l'extase suprême monter en moi. Elle ressentait la même chose je pouvais le lire dans ses pensées. Mon dieu ce que ce don pouvait être génial… puis soudain elle fut là. La jouissance ultime nous poussant dans son élan à nous serrer encore plus l'un contre l'autre. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement pour ralentir aussi net.

Je la serrais contre moi, lui murmurant de nouveaux mots tendre. Puis nous nous allongions, cote à cote, dans l'herbe. Elle reposa sa tête contre mon torse. Je voulais la garder contre moi ainsi pendant des heures, des jours et même la vie entière. Soudain, entre deux pensées sur notre étreinte je perçus quelque chose.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_ lui demandais-je alors. _Tes pensées sont très claires mais il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre._

_En fait…_ elle hésitait à présent

_Nelly,_ je lui prenais le visage pour lui montrer tout mon amour. _Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tout me demander. N'ai pas peur !_

_Et bien… en fait… voilà. Je n'ai pas été vraiment honnête avec toi._ Me dit-elle finalement. _Pendant ta transformation, alors que tu étais, là, agonisant, j'ai eu besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je suis donc sortie et j'ai rencontré papa… enfin Demon… peu importe son nom. Enfin bref. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner. _

Il y eu un silence. C'était donc ça. Elle voulait me quitter pour vivre avec ces monstres.

_Willy…_ elle me regardait droit dans les yeux cette fois. _Willy je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Ça tu le sais. Mais c'est mon père, quoiqu'il soit il reste mon père. Je voudrais pouvoir le connaitre. Comprendre qui il est vraiment._

_Mais Nelly, ce sont des monstres. Ils se nourrissent d'humains. Cette femme, cette Serena…_

_Seléné,_ me coupa-t-elle

_Peu importe son nom. Elle était prête à me tuer. Tu la vue, tu y étais aussi._

_Je sais. Mais elle a fait ça parce qu'elle avait peur de toi._

_Peur de moi ? attends c'est le monde à l'envers là. C'est elle le vampire qui tue des humains et c'est de moi qu'elle a peur ?_

_Écoute-moi. S'il te plait. Je sais qu'elle parait étrange, au départ je ne lui faisais pas confiance et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'accompagnes. Avec toi je ne risque rien. Je ne te demande pas de quitter ta famille. Juste de m'accompagner un temps avec eux. Et si vraiment tu ne t'y sens pas bien, je te jure que nous reviendrons immédiatement. Mais je t'en pris. Je veux le connaitre et je veux que TOI tu le connaisses. Il sera peut être ton beau père un de ces jours ???_

Là, elle me prenait par les sentiments. J'étais tiraillé entre ma volonté de rester avec elle et de la protéger et mon dégout pour cette femme. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser aller seule avec eux. Je sais que cela brisera le cœur de ma mère mais je le fais pour nous. Elle m'en voudra éternellement si je n'accepte pas. Ou plutôt je m'en voudrais tôt ou tard.

_Très bien. Mais j'ai ta promesse que si quelque chose tourne mal, on revient illico à la maison ?_

_Oui. Tu as ma promesse. Tu sais que je t'aime, que j'aime ta famille comme celle que je n'ai jamais vraiment eue. Je reviendrais toujours vers eux mais je veux pouvoir choisir. Je veux être en mesure de dire que je connais mon père et que je prends une décision en ayant bien pesé le pour et le contre._

_Très bien. Et quand devons nous partir ?_ me résignais-je.

_Je ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite. Ils attendent ma réponse. Ils savent que je n'irais nulle part sans toi._

_Alors laisse-moi le temps de prévenir mes parents. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent._

_Bien sur. Je comptais leur dire de toute façon._

_Alors demain. On leur dira ensemble. Et on ira trouver ton père._

A ces mots, elle m'embrasse avec plus de fougue. C'était sa manière de me remercier. Je sentais que cela avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver les mots pour le dire à Mammy et Daddy.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Fête de départ.

POV Ethan

Hier, après sa transformation, nous étions tous en train de faire la fête lorsque Willy partit rejoindre Nelly dans le jardin. Voyant qu'ils ne comptaient pas rentrer de si tôt, nous décidions de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Nous nous rendions donc chez les Cullen afin de discuter de nos nouveaux « amis ». Personne ne les appréciait vraiment. Esmée voulait prendre leur défense, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois-ci elle avait beaucoup de mal à cacher ses vrais sentiments. Nous étions tous d'accord pour ne pas leur faire confiance. Apres tout, Nelly, bien que fille de Demon, était aussi à moitié humaine. Qui nous dit qu'ils résisteraient à son odeur ? Je sentais que Zabou n'était pas rassurée par cette fille. Elle voulait l'apprécier comme Esmée, mais restait sur ses gardes.

Le lendemain, alors que nous avion passé la nuit chez les Cullen, ce fut un Willy étrange qui nous accueillit. Il semblait perturbé par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un ???

_Daddy ? Mammy ? je peux vous parler s'il vous plait ?_ nous demanda-t-il l'air très solennel.

Je sentis la main de Zabou se serrer dans la mienne. _« Je le sent mal chéri. Quelque chose se passe et je ne le sens pas bien du tout. » _Elle me transmit ses pensées, je lui fis un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris mais nous savions que Willy avait également compris. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Willy nous fit asseoir sur le grand canapé en face de la baie vitrée et se tourna dos à nous. Il ne voulait pas nous voir au moment ou il allait nous annoncer sa mauvaise nouvelle. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle étant donné le ton qu'il avait pris.

_Mammy, Daddy…… en fait…… voila… Nelly et moi on va partir. _Nous dit-il soudainement_. Elle voudrait connaitre un peu mieux son père et je le comprends. J'ai donc décidé de l'accompagner. _

_Wi… Wi… ll…_ bégayait Zabou dans son coin.

_Willy mon grand._ Répondis-je enfin, _es-tu sur de toi ? tu es tout nouveau parmi nous vampire. Partir serait tres risqué. Qui plus est je te rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous. Tu compte te mettre toi aussi à sucer d'innocentes personnes ?_

_Bien sur que non Daddy !_ il semblait choqué par ma remarque._ C'est justement parce que je ne veux pas vivre comme eux que je dois les accompagner._

Là j'étais à mon tour perplexe.

_Daddy…_ reprit-il calmement. _J'aime Nelly, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Et je sais qu'elle est la dernière personne avec qui je veuille vivre. Elle compte partir pour connaitre son père. Alors je partirai avec elle. D'un part parce que je ne peux vivre sans elle, d'autres part, parce que je ne leur fait pas confiance. Je sais qu'Evan et Ariane sont tes amis. Je ne leur reproche rien à eux. Mais c'est cette femme. Cette Seléné. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, et je refuse de laisser Nelly seule face à elle. Je te rappelle qu'elle est à moitié humaine. Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre. C'est tout. Voila pourquoi je pars. Mais jamais, je ne gouterai un goute de sang humain, s'il ne sort pas d'une poche d'oncle Carlisle._

A ces mots il me fit un immense sourire. J'acceptais la raison de son choix. Je ne la comprenais pas mais je l'acceptais. Il n'avait que 13 ans mais physiquement il en paraissait déjà 16 et il raisonnait déjà comme un homme. Je l'ai toujours su mature et sa réaction ne fit que confirmer mes pensées. Zabou resta dans son coin. Elle sanglotait. Elle était sur le point de « perdre » son fils. Elle était déchirée.

_Mammy._ Lui dit-il doucement. _Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Mais Nelly fait partie de moi maintenant. Si je la perds, je me perds moi-même. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je sais aussi que tu aurais fait la même chose. Il parait que je tiens cette bonté et cet amour inconditionnel de ma mère. S'il te plait regarde-moi._

Zabou resta silencieuse. Les yeux rivés vers le sol.

_Maman ?_

A ces mots elle se redressa. Pour la première fois Willy l'appela « maman ». Il nous avait toujours considérés comme ses parents mais jamais il n'avait utilisé ces mots.

_Co… Co…. Comment m'as-tu appelé ?_ demanda Zabou en s'essuyant les yeux.

_Maman._ Répondit-il. _Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Ma mère est morte. Et je l'aimerais toujours. Mais aujourd'hui c'est toi ma maman et je voulais te le faire vraiment comprendre. Je pars avec Nelly mais je resterais ton fils à jamais. Ici ca sera toujours chez moi et tu seras toujours ma maman. Alors s'il te plait arrête de pleurer._

Il se tourna vers moi. Me souris doucement et me dit :

_Papa. Seléné et Ariane arrive. Elles veulent nous inviter tous à une petite soirée en foret. S'il te plait ne fais rien pour les énerver. J'aimerais que cela se passe le plus calmement possible._

_Tres bien mon grand._ Lui répondis-je._ Je te promets d'essayer d'être calme. Nous allons les accueillir comme il se doit._

Sur ces mots, je pris la main que Zabou me tendait et alla ouvrir la porte. Je me trouvais devant deux vampires, souriantes.

_Nous vous attendions. Willy nous a prévenus que vous vouliez venir. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues._ Leur dis-je.

Elles semblaient surprises de nous savoir au courant.

_C'est bien aimable de votre part, _répondit ironiquement Ariane. _Nous sommes là pour faire la paix. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, et puisque vos enfants ont décidés de nous accompagner, afin que Nelly puisse connaitre son père, nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait vraiment sympa d'organiser une petite fête. Vous pourrez ainsi leurs faire vos adieux. _

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous aimerions faire la fête avec vous ? Votre arriver à semer le trouble dans notre famille et vous n'avez apporté que du malheur, _répondit Zabou. _  
_

_Justement ! Laissez-nous nous rattrapez et vous montrer ce que nous sommes vraiment, __lui répondit Seléné d'une voix douce. _

Ma femme était sous son charme, je le savais. Malgré sa haine et sa méfiance envers elle, elle n'avait su résister. Seléné semblait fière. J'ignorais son don mais il lui était tres utile.

_Puisque vous insistez. __Répondis-je enfin__. Mais nous viendrons avec toute notre famille. Si vous préparez un mauvais coup, nous seront là pour vous arrêtez.  
_

_Bien sûr ! Avec joie ! Rendez-vous à la tomber de la nuit. Suivez notre odeur. Vous serez arrivé quand vous apercevrez un grand feu,_ nous dit Ariane.

Puis elles disparurent dans les bois. Je ne voulais pas célébrer le départ de mon fils mais je ne pouvais aller contre sa volonté de peur de le perdre une bonne fois pour toute. J'appelais sans attendre les Cullen. Nous nous sommes convenus de nous retrouver a la tombée de la nuit chez nous et de partir tous ensemble. En attendant, j'aidais Willy à rassembler ses affaires. Je vis Zabou s'activer dans son coin. Elle cherchait quelque chose mais j'ignorais quoi.

A 20h, toute notre famille était rassemblée. Willy revenait avec Nelly et nous nous mimes en route. L'odeur était tres forte. Pas difficile à suivre. Je vis soudain une lueur. Il y avait une clairière. Au centre un immense feu avait été dressé, les arbres avaient été décorés de milliers de petites lumières. Une grosse sono était dans un coin de la clairière. Tout avait été préparé pour passer une bonne soirée, mais aucun de nous n'avais le cœur à la fête.

Soudain une musique gitane retentit. Seléné sortie du bois avec Evan et les deux autres. Elle marchait tout en jonglant de torches enflammées. Elle nous lançait des regards de défis. Définitivement je ne l'appréciais pas cette femme. Demon et Evan se joignirent à elle dans son jonglage jusqu'à la fin de la musique. Lorsque Demon interpella Evan.

_Je suis sur que je peux cracher une plus grosse flamme que toi_. Lança-t-il sur le ton du défi.

_Tu es sur de ce que tu avances petit frère ? répondit_ Evan sur de lui.

_Oui ! Alors tu relève le défi ou tu te dégonfle ?  
_

_Bien entendu ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois._

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent à lancer chacun de grosses flammes de feu. Demon n'eu aucun mal à gagné ce pauvre Evan qui manqua presque de se bruler.

_Il y a-t-il quelqu'un parmi vous qui veux tentez de nous battre ?_ proposa Seléné.

Emmett s'avança alors, sur de lui. Fier comme un paon. Il échoua lamentablement sous nos éclats de rire. Chacun de nous tenta sa chance. Willy se décida enfin et fit de même. A notre grand étonnement il lança une flamme presque aussi grande que celle de la gitane.

_Et bien, c'est officiel ! Tu es des notre désormais ! Je t'apprendrais d'autres tours si tu veux !_ lui lança-t-elle.

A ces mots je me raidi. NON ! Mon fils ne ferait jamais partis des leurs. Il me regarda et me fit un sourire. Je savais qu'il avait entendu mon hurlement intérieur. Il avait compris et acquiesça silencieusement.

_Ariane,_ lança soudain Seléné, _puis-je t'emprunter Evan pour une danse ?_

_Bien sûr, si Demon accepte de m'accompagner ?_ répondit le vampire.

_C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites Madame,_ répondis Demon de son air de séducteur.

_Oh toi ! Je t'ai à l' œil ! Je te connais trop bien,_ rigola Evan.

_Vieux frère tu t'assagis. Avant tu acceptais de partager !  
_

_Je crois que notre vie privée n'intéresse pas nos invités. Si nous dansions plutôt ?_

Nous partîmes tous d'un grand éclat de rire. Et la danse commença. Ce fut une danse tres provocante. Un tango enflammé qui attira de suite ma famille. Emmett et Rose, Jazz et Alice, Carlisle et Esmée même Bella et Edward se laissèrent emporter dans la danse. Zabou me fit un regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Et lorsque je vi que nous étions les seuls restés sur le côté je la pris dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer. Je ne voulais l'admettre, mais je m'amusais. Je voyais Willy et Nelly danser. Ils s'aimaient vraiment ces deux là. Cela se sentait. Puis Demon invita sa fille. Nous étions là, à les regarder. Il est vrai qu'ils dégageaient une même aura de beauté. C'est à ce moment que je vis Zabou donner quelque chose à Willy. Je m'approchais.

_Tu t'en souviens ? _commença-t-elle. _Le Willy Phone. Tu appuie et je réponds. Quoi qu'il se passe. Bon ou mauvais. Tu l'utilises.  
_

_Maman… je te promets que tout ira bien. _Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Il voulait la rassurer mais cela ne marchait pas.

_Tu connais donc si mal ta mère ? _lui demandais-je alors. _Je voyais notre famille se rapprocher de lui peu à peu. Mon grand on sera toujours inquiet pour toi. Vampire ou non, tu reste NOTRE Willy. Alors si le fait d'avoir ce gadget peut rassurer ta mère, tu le prends de suite, sans discuter et tu le garde sur toi._

Il me fit un grand sourire. Il était ému et je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment partir. Nous lui fîmes nos adieux. Zabou fut anéantie et elle avait besoin de mon bras pour tenir debout. Puis nous saluons Nelly et les autres vampires. Je demandais à mon vieil ami Evan de veiller sur mon fils, ce qu'il me promit sans hésiter. Puis nos routes se séparèrent. Nous laissions notre fils débuter une nouvelle vie où nous n'avions pas notre place. Zabou n'arrêta pas de tripoter le Willy Phone, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Soudain il retentit.

Je pouvais entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Cela me ramena plusieurs années auparavant, lors de nos premiers adieux à l'aéroport de Seattle. Willy venait de recevoir son cadeau et sitôt passer le portillon il l'avait utilisé.

_Je t'aime marraine._ Avait-il dit de sa douce petite voix. _Tu vas beaucoup me manquer._

_Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. _Lui avait répondu ma femme.

Mais aujourd'hui ce fut avec une voix d'homme qu'il lui dit :

_Je t'aime maman. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.  
_

_Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand._ Lui avait à nouveau répondu ma femme.

Puis elle avait raccroché et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Les journées seraient très longues loin de notre fils…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Absence

POV Zabou

Cela faisait quelques jours que Willy était partit. Il y avait comme un vide en moi. Il m'appelait presque tous les soirs me donnait des nouvelles de lui et de Nelly. Parlant à Ethan de son ami Evan. Depuis son départ, il ne m'avait plus appelé Mammy. J'étais devenue « maman » et Ethan était « papa ». Cela nous comblait encore plus de joie. Nous étions vraiment une famille dont le fils avait quitté le nid.

Il était encore bien jeune, à peine 17 ans mais il en paraissait 20. Il avait l'allure d'un beau jeune homme à qui sourie la vie. Il était amoureux d'une belle jeune femme de 17 ans également qui en paraissait 20 aussi. Ces deux là ne changeraient plus. J'aurais toujours mon « petit » Willy auprès de moi.

Mais pour le moment, je devais combler ce manque en moi. Je m'arrêtais souvent devant sa chambre vide. Sentant l'odeur de son parfum flottant encore dans l'air. Je soupçonnais mon mari de passer avant moi et d'y mettre un coup de pshit. Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Cela de donnait la sensation qu'il était parti à l'école et qu'il reviendrait le soir.

Mes journées reprirent leurs rythmes lentement. Mon travail à l'agence m'occupait l'esprit. Mais je ne pouvais penser à autres choses qu'à mon fils. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Manquait-il de quelque chose ? Était-il en sécurité ? Je savais qu'Ethan avait fait promettre à Evan de protéger notre fils mais personne ne pouvait me rassurer. Tous les soirs je passais chez les Cullen demander à Alice si elle voyait quelque chose. Et tous les soirs c'était la même réponse. « Il va bien, il est en sécurité et il est heureux. »

Un soir, en rentrant de chez les Cullen, je vis de la lumière qui partait de notre maison. En m'approchant je déposais mes affaires dans l'entrée.

_Ethan ?_ appelais-je. _Ethan c'est moi. Tu es où ?_

Pas de réponse. _« Ethan je ne plaisante pas. Montres toi tout de suite ! »_ Lui criais-je en pensée. Mais toujours pas de signe d'Ethan. Où était-il ? Je redescendais alors les escaliers. Lorsque je vis un morceau de papier sur la table à l'entrée. _« Suis les bougies ! » _Ces trois mots écrits de sa douce écriture me rappelèrent soudain quel jour nous étions.

Cela faisait précisément 12 ans ce soir, qu'Ethan et moi nous étions dits OUI. Comment avais-je pu oublier ce jour ? Quel anniversaire ! Le pauvre avait du se décarcasser pour me faire un truc et je n'ai même pas de carte à lui offrir. Je me rachèterais en lui demain. Je suivis donc les bougies. Il en avait placé partout. Je les suivais et retombais sur un autre papier en plein milieu de la forêt, accroché à un arbre. « Bon Anniversaire » disait celui-ci. Plus j'avançais et plus je savais où menait ces luminions.

Je continuais ma route quand les bougies s'arrêtèrent. Je me trouvais au beau milieu de notre « Clairière » artificielle. Un dernier papier était posé là, devant moi. Dessus trois mots « Je t'aime ». Je me penchais et ramassa le papier. Dans mon humanité j'aurais pleuré, mais je me contentais de serrer ce morceau de papier contre mon cœur tristement silencieux. Je cherchais mon homme.

_Ethan ?_

Personne ne répondait. Mais soudain je sentis deux mains froides se poser sur ma nuque. Et des lèvres me couvrirent de baisers…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Anniversaire.

_Attention ce chapitre peut choquer…_

_Personne ne répondait. Mais soudain je sentis deux mains froides se poser sur ma nuque. Et des lèvres me couvrirent de baisers…_

Ces lèvres, je les reconnaissais entre 1000. Elles appartenaient à l'homme que j'aimais. Celui qui illuminait mes nuits. Il était mon âme sœur, mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon amour. Il était mon autre moitié. Pendant qu'il m'embrassait, le monde pouvait s'écrouler, je ne risquais rien.

Ses baisers étaient doux, tendres mais en même temps bestiaux et violents. Il avait le don de doser la bonne part de douceur et celle de bestialité. En même temps il glissait ses mains sur mon ventre, passant les doigts sous mon T-shirt. J'étais toujours dos à lui, et je pouvais sentir son membre durci contre mes reins. Mais je ne bougeais pas. De son corps il bloquait le mien, ne me laissant que très peu de marge de manœuvre. Je ne pouvais bouger. Il banda mes yeux et me pris la main.

L'air devint soudain plus frais. Nous n'étions plus dans la clairière. Je pouvais sentir comme une odeur de moisissure mélangée à l'odeur du bois et de la mousse. Je savais où nous étions. Notre Grotte. Il m'avait donc amené dans ce lieu où nous avions célébré notre amour pour la première fois en tant que « mari et femme ».

Il m'enleva mon bandeau. Je vis devant mes yeux 2 dés. Je connaissais très bien ce jeu. Il s'agit d'un jeu érotique, sur un dé se trouve une action, et sur l'autre une partie du corps. Chacun doit tirer les dés et faire ce qui y est inscrit. Nous avons donc commencé une partie tous les deux, enlevant lorsque nécessaire un morceau de tissus. Nous étions redevenus deux jeunes amants, oubliant nos 16 ans de vie commune et nos 12 ans de mariage. Nous étions comme au premier soir, dans cet hôtel, les jeunes mariés dans la chambre d'à coté.

Nos baisers étaient d'abord tendres mais peu à peu, l'excitation prenait le dessus. Plus de tendresse entre nous, que de l'amour brut.

Puis il envoya les dés à l'autre bout de la grotte. Me pris dans ses bras et me fit l'amour. C'était sauvage et tendre à la fois. Comme si nous avions été éloignés l'un de l'autre depuis trop longtemps. Nous redécouvrions le corps de notre partenaire tout en lui prodiguant les caresses et autres douceurs qu'il souhaitait. Il me caressait la poitrine tout en m'embrassant la nuque, ses mains parcouraient mon corps tout entier, s'attardant sur mes cuisses et sur mon aine. Je passais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et je me pressai encore plus fort contre lui. Je voulais oublier. Ne plus penser à la mère qui était en moi mais seulement à l'épouse aimante qui désirait son mari plus que tout.

Nous fîmes ainsi l'amour plusieurs heures durant. Il me murmurait de doux mots à l'oreille entre deux baisers et trois caresses. Je lui prodiguais toutes les attentions qu'il aimait. Nous célébrions nos 12 années de mariage et nos 16 d'amour.

Au petit matin, nous étions allongés dans la clairière (l'ayant encore agrandie), nous regardions le lever de soleil lorsqu'il prit la parole.

_J'aimerais tellement savoir comment il va. _Dit-il doucement._ Je sais qu'il ne risque rien mais il me manque trop. Je voudrais être une souris pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il fait.  
_

_Moi aussi mon amour. Il me manque terriblement. J'ai hâte qu'il revienne. Mais j'ai surtout peur.  
_

_De quoi as-tu peur ?  
_

_J'ai peur qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Peur qu'elle décide de rester avec eux et que Willy la suive. Peur qu'il renonce à notre régime…  
_

_Il ne faut pas t'en faire. _Me coupa-t-il soudain. _Cela n'arrivera pas. _

Puis soudain le téléphone de mon époux se mit à sonner.

_Allo !!!_ décrocha-t-il_…………oui ?......... très bien on arrive de suite._

Et il raccrocha.

_C'était Carlisle, _me dit-il_. Il semblerait que la maman de Nelly soit au plus mal. Nous devons rentrer au plus vite et les prévenir._

Sur ces mots il se leva et s'habilla. Je fis de même et nous partîmes main dans la main. Nous pensions à cette femme, loin de sa fille, qui semble-t-il ne puisse malheureusement pas attendre son retour pour rendre son dernier souffle. Et je pensais à Nelly. Comment s'entendait-elle avec son père ? Elle n'aurait bientôt plus que lui. Elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien et j'espérais sincèrement que ce Demon saura la soutenir comme un père doit le faire…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Discussion père-fille.

POV : Demon

Après notre petite escapade pour chasser, Nelly voulut me parler afin de me connaitre d'avantage et de parler de ce qui c'était passé les deux derniers jours. Je sentais qu'elle était partagée sur notre comportement. Elle était tiraillée entre sa nouvelle envie de sang et son mal être à tuer des humains. Je savais qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Seléné. Je crois qu'elle avait commencé à succomber à son charme, mais en même temps elle en avait un peu peur. En particulier face à sa fascination pour le sang des humains. Et comme nous, elle avait été surprise par sa réaction pendant la chasse. Elle hésitait à prendre la parole :

_Papa ! Je peux t'appeler Papa ?_ me demanda doucement Nelly.

_Oui, si tu veux. A vrais dire j'en suis plutôt flatté. C'est un beau cadeau que tu me fais là..._ lui répondis-je avec fierté. Ma fille, que je connaissais à peine, me considérais déjà comme sa famille alors je l'avais fait souffrir.

_Je_ _peux te poser une question ?  
_

_Oui, bien sur, je répondrais à toutes tes questions. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en dire beaucoup,_ repris-je.

_Quelles sont tes relations avec Seléné ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait transformé et que tu vis avec elle depuis ce moment. Je vous ai entendu à l'hôtel. Est-ce-que tu l'aimes ?_ me demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète de ma réponse.

_Oui et non. Enfin pas de la manière dont tu conçois l'amour. Entre elle et moi, ce n'est pas comme entre toi et Willy. Je lui dois tout, elle m'a sauvé, elle est ma famille, mon amie, mon amante et ma protectrice. Entre elle et moi c'est purement physique comme cela l'a été entre elle et Evan. Et puis nous en avons besoin, moi encore plus qu'elle. J'aime les femmes, toutes les femmes. Je ne l'aime pas d'amour, mais je l'aime de tous les autres sentiments que l'on puisse posséder. Elle fait partie de ma vie à jamais,_ annonçais-je.

_Je ne comprends pas et ma mère alors ?  
_

_Ta mère ? Oui je l'ai aimé le temps d'une nuit. Elle était un fantôme sortit tout droit de mon passé. La réincarnation de quelqu'un qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Oui je l'aimais à ma manière. Ce n'est pas la tienne, je le conçois. Mais le temps d'une nuit, oui, je l'ai aimé. Je ne suis pas l'homme d'une femme. Je suis ce que l'on appelle un Casanova. Je suis désolé si cela te déçois,_ répondais-je un peu troubler par mes souvenirs.

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je veux te connaitre, mais je ne supporte pas votre mode d'alimentation. Je sais que vous faites des efforts, mais après l'expérience du sang humain j'ai tant de remords. J'ai aimé cela mais je me dégoute et Willy supporte encore plus mal que moi ce qu'il a fait. Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps avec vous. Il ne reste que pour moi. Vous le dégoutez. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? J'ai vu la réaction de Seléné quand nous chassions, elle aurait pleuré pour un animal alors que tuer un humain ne la gène pas ? Je sais que toi aussi tu préfères tuer des humains. Explique-moi ! Je l'aime bien malgré tout mais..._

Sa phrase resta en supent, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pas à moi de répondre à la question. Mais je voyais son besoin de réponse. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans l'ignorance. Et puis Seléné l'adorait elle ne m'en voudrait pas enfin je ne pense pas.

_C'est un peu gênant. J'aurais préféré que tu le lui demande à elle ! Au cours de notre existence, nous avons croisé des monstres. De vrais monstres. A forces d'expériences, nous avons appris à choisir nos victimes. J'ai eu des remords en tuant des humains et je crois que Seléné aussi. Mais nous avons vu la haine des humains, nous l'avons subit. Les humains tuent pour le plaisir, l'argent, le pouvoir, la religion et parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ils tuent et ils aiment ça. Nous, nous ne tuons que pour nous nourrir. Cela fait toute la différence. Seléné et moi nous avons un point commun, nous avons été condamnés à mort à cause de notre différence.  
_

_Quoi ! Pourquoi ? Qu'aviez vous fait ? _demanda ma Nelly les yeux pleins de larmes.

_J'ai été condamné à la pendaison car j'avais séduit la fille d'un homme important de mon époque. Si Seléné et Evan ne m'avaient pas sauvé, je ne serais plus là.  
_

_Et Seléné ?  
_

_Pour Seléné c'est encore plus tragique. Elle était bohémienne et ces gens là avaient une mauvaise réputation. Seléné était différente et savait capter l'attention de son public. Cela ne l'aida pas. Partout où elle se déplaçait on l'accusait de sorcellerie. Elle était toujours traquée. Un jour des villageois l'on accusé et l'on conduite au bucher. Séléné était en train de bruler vive quand Evan est arrivé. C'est pour cela que nous nous méfions des humains. Et je suppose que si Seléné a eu cette réaction face aux cerfs, c'est parce qu'elle se considère comme eux, _lui répondis-je la voix bercée par les souvenirs.

_Je, je suis désolée. Cela explique beaucoup de chose, _balbutia-t-elle les yeux plein de larmes, _est-ce-que je peux en parler à Willy ?  
_

_Tu devrais lui demander par toi-même. Je me suis déjà beaucoup avancé, mais sache qu'elle te considère comme un membre de sa famille. Elle t'aime beaucoup et moi aussi !_

A ces mots je la pris dans mes bras et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres. Je sentis la douce odeur de Seléné, elle n'était pas loin et je ne savais pas si elle avait entendu notre conversation. Je ne pouvais savoir de quoi serait fait notre futur, mais les jours prochains nous le dirons. J'espérais que Willy m'offrirais un peu plus de temps avec cette belle jeune fille qui était ma fille et dont je venais seulement de faire la connaissance...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : le grand retour

Quelques temps plus tard, nous étions à la maison. Ethan avait appelé Willy sur son portable pour lui demander de rentrer au plus tôt. Il lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à Nelly. Il laisserait Carlisle lui parler. Qu'elle serait sa réaction ? Allait-elle nous quitter définitivement pour rester avec son seul parent restant ? Trop de questions gambergeaient dans ma tête. Nous attendions le retour de « nos » enfants avec impatience. Toute la famille s'était réunie dans notre salon ? Nous essayions de nous occuper tant bien que mal.

Edward se refugia auprès du piano, tandis que les autres écoutaient sa musique. Certains jouant aux échecs d'autres lisant. Nous avions chacun trouvé une occupation quand on frappa a la porte. C'était eux. Je le su de suite. Ethan et moi nous étions levés d'un bon. Et nous dirigions vers la porte, main dans la main.

Notre surprise fut de taille en découvrant Seléné, Demon, égaux à eux même, mais surtout en voyant une lueur rougeâtre dans les yeux de Nelly et de notre fils. Nous étions furieux. _« Ces salauds lui ont fait boire du sang humains !!! De quel droit se sont ils permis une telle atrocité ? »_ J'étais hors de moi et je savais que mon regard en disait long lorsque mon fils baissa la tête de honte. Pour me calmer, Ethan me serra la main. C'est une discussion que nous aurons avec notre fils plus tard. Pour le moment autre chose nous préoccupait. Nous les fîmes donc entrer et s'assoirent dans le grand canapé.

Ce fut Carlisle qui prit la parole.

_Nelly._ Commença-t-il. _J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ta mère à contracter une maladie très rare et fulgurante peu après votre départ. Je sais par expérience qu'il n'y a pas de bons mots pour t'annoncer ça : mais ta mère est mourante. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques jours à vivre. Sache que toute notre famille est là pour toi, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit nous serons là._

Nelly ne réagit pas. Willy la serrait fort dans ses bras. Elle semblait sous le choc. Aucunes émotions ne paraissaient sur son visage. A la surprise générale, Seléné s'approcha d'elle, lui pris le visage en coupe.

_Nelly_, lui dit-elle. _Tout va bien ce passé, je sais que les mots que tu viens d'entendre te bouleverse. Tu te dis que tu rêves, mais non malheureusement c'est la réalité. Tu ne réalises pas encore les conséquences que cette nouvelle. Mais moi j'ai confiance en toi, en ta force. Tu vas souffrir mais tu vas surmonter cette épreuve. Elle va te rendre encore plus forte. Je le sais : c'était ta destinée.  
_

_Maman vas mourir, mais je vais surmonter cette épreuve j'en ai la force, _répéta Nelly d'un ton convaincu.

_Oui, c'est ça ma belle. Tu es forte, tu as le monde à conquérir. Tu vas traverser la douloureuse épreuve de la maladie de ta mère. Et si tu en as besoin je suis là moi aussi. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'instinct maternel mais tu fais partie de notre famille désormais. Si tu le souhaite je t'aiderai à affronter la solitude. Elle et moi sommes de vielles amies._

Cette femme semblait sincère. Pour la première fois nous découvrions un nouvel aspect de sa personne. Elle semblait sincèrement apprécier cette hybride. Demon était resté tout près durant tout l'échange. Il s'approcha enfin de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Puis il sortit en coup de vent de la maison. Nous nous apprêtions à les suivre quand Willy se leva d'un coup. Il nous stoppa dans notre élan et s'adressa à Seléné.

_Rejoins-les !_ lui dit-il._ Ils sont partit chez Hannah. Demon va avoir besoin de ton soutien…_

Seléné partit d'une traite. Nous restions seuls, ébahis devant un Willy grandit. Il se tourna enfin vers nous. Nous regarda droit dans les yeux et continua.

_Maman, je sais que tu as vu mes yeux. _Me dit-il, et en se tourna vers les autres il continua. _Je sais que tout le monde ici est écœuré, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer toute la situation._

Il nous raconta son voyage. La chasse et le pacte qu'ils avaient fait. Il nous expliqua sa répugnance pour le sang humain et confirma son choix de rester végétarien. Il nous parla de Vegas et de sa demande. Il était triste de n'avoir eu sa réponse et tous essayions de le rassurer. Mais le moment n'était pas aux réjouissances. Nelly allait avoir besoin de toute notre attention. D'un regard, Ethan me fit comprendre son intention d'accueillir Nelly chez nous. Elle ne pourrait rester seule. Nous prendrons soin d'elle et nous occuperons de toutes les dépenses nécessaires. Elle faisait partie intégrante de notre famille et notre devoir était de l'aider…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : une nouvelle perte.

Nous étions tous dans le salon. Nous savions que Hannah rendrait son dernier souffle ce soir. Alice nous avait préparés à cette nouvelle perte. Nous attendions le retour de Nelly. Willy tournait comme un fauve en cage. Ne sachant que faire. On pouvait voir son désarroi. Jasper tenta de lui envoyer des ondes de calmes mais rien ne fit. Il devait être vraiment torturé.

Nous voulions tous l'aider. Mais personne ne savait que faire. Lorsque soudain il se rua vers la porte d'entrée.

_Elle revient_, cria-t-il.

Nous avions tous deviné qu'il cherchait à lire ses pensées pour pouvoir la réconforter au plus vite. Nous le suivions devant la maison, scrutant les environs. Lorsque nous vîmes Nelly sortir de derrières les arbres. Elle avait pleuré, ce qui nous confirma la mort de sa mère. Nous nous approchions tous doucement, ne sachant quels mots prononcer pour la réconforter.

Willy s'approcha enfin d'elle. Sans dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'effondra. Elle voulait être forte mais la peine était trop intense.

_« Nous devrions tous retourner à la maison et les laisser seuls. »_ dis-je en pensée à mon amoureux, _« Ils nous rejoindront plus tard »._ Ethan acquiesça à ma requête et je vis Edward attirer sa famille à l'intérieur. Il avait lui aussi entendu ce que je disais et l'expliquait à présent aux sien.

Du salon, nous pouvions entendre Nelly et Willy, bien que nous nous efforcions de ne pas écouter. Ils avaient besoin de temps à eux et nous le leur accordions. Mais je pouvais entendre le ton de la voix de mon fils. Il partageait la peine de son amie, il aurait pleuré si sa nature vampirique le lui permettait. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras comme lors de la mort de Maÿlis. Comme quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir ce petit garçon blond, aux cheveux si parfaitement bouclés, aux joues si roses. Et voila que maintenant, sa beauté humaine avait été remplacé par une beauté encore plus surnaturelle. Il était mon fils, mon amour, l'ultime cadeau que ma meilleure amie m'avait offert. Il avait remplacé ce cœur qui ne battait plus et l'avait remplis par ses rires et parfois ses pleurs.

Il revint quelques minutes après. Serrant toujours Nelly contre lui. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras et il la portait à présent dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il redescendit, nous étions tous là, à l'attendre.

_Elle a prit sa décision,_ nous dit-il. _Elle va rester avec nous. Mais avant cela, elle doit retrouver son père et lui expliquer. Elle partira demain pour le lui annoncer. Je lui ai promis que nous nous occuperions de tout pour sa mère, elle n'aurait pas à se soucier des mauvaises obligations. Maman, papa ?_ Nous étions toujours surpris quand il nous appelait ainsi et nous nous redressions aussitôt. _Je lui ai dit de venir vivre avec nous. Elle s'installera avec moi dans ma chambre. J'irais chercher ses affaires avec toi oncle Emmett_, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. _Des ce soir pendant qu'elle dort. Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne dans cette maison._

_Mon amour,_ commençais-je. _Rien ne presse. Nous allons la laisser se reposer cette nuit. Ton père accompagnera Carlisle chez Hannah pour tout arranger. Nous nous occuperons de tout son déménagement demain. Rien ne nous oblige à faire ça dès ce soir. La journée a été dure pour tout le monde. Nous devrions essayer de nous détendre pour ce soir. Demain nous aurons une grosse journée. Retourne auprès d'elle tu en meurs d'envie._

A ces mots il remonta. Nous nous retournions tous à nos préoccupations. Les Cullen rentrèrent chez eux. Ethan et moi restions assis près du feu. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer notre peine. Nous étions là, assis l'un contre l'autre, regardant la nuit s'achever pour laisser place au soleil éblouissant. Beaucoup de choses à faire pour l'enterrement.

_A quoi penses-tu mon amour ?_ me demanda mon aimé.

_A Willy entre autre._ Lui répondis-je. _Je repensais à la mort de Maÿlis. A l'état dans lequel nous étions lui et moi. Je repensais à cette journée ou nous avons mis ses parents en terre. Je ne supporte pas de devoir revivre cette épreuve. Je voulais le protéger de la douleur d'une perte. J'avais promis à Maÿlis que rien ne lui arriverait. Qu'il serait heureux et qu'il ne souffrirait plus. Je n'ai pas su respecter cette promesse.  
_

_Ecoutes mon cœur, tu n'y es pour rien. La mort est hélas incontournable. Lorsque nous vivons entouré d'humains, nous sommes obligés d'accepter l'éventualité qu'ils nous quittent. Hannah était une femme extraordinaire, elle a élevé seule et sans le savoir une enfant hybride. Cela demande un grand contrôle de soi et elle a très bien accompli son rôle de mère. Quand à toi, tu es une mère formidable. Maÿlis a eu raison de te faire confiance à propos de son fils. Alors cesse de te fustiger pour ce dont tu n'es pas responsable. Willy est un homme à présent. Tu ne pourras pas le protéger éternellement. Tu sais comme moi que tôt ou tard il partira vivre sa vie avec Nelly. Et je crois bien que cela arrivera plus vite que nous le pensons. Tu ne peux rien changer au déroulement des choses.  
_

_Je sais que tu as raison. Mais j'ai peur. Peur de le voir me quitter. Peur de ne pas supporter son absence. Peur de me retrouver seule dans cette maison trop grande.  
_

_Tu ne seras jamais seule Zabou._ Il prit mon visage entre ses mains. _Je serais toujours là pour toi. Aujourd'hui et pour le reste de notre éternité._

A ces mots, il m'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser long, langoureux. Un baiser qui scellait encore plus notre amour et notre appartenance l'un à l'autre pour la fin des temps.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 : Dure journée.

Cela faisait 3 jours que Nelly était installée chez nous. Willy était aux petits soins pour elle. Il répondait à toutes ses demandes même silencieuses. Il me semblait le voir grandir soudainement très vite, agissant plus comme un homme que comme l'adolescent qu'il était encore. Nous avions tout organisé pour les funérailles de la mère de Nelly. Elle était allée trouver son père pour le convier. Je ne sais qu'elle fut sa réponse. Nous nous préparions à partir. Nelly était vêtue de blanc, ce qui la rendit encore plus belle. Willy resta près d'elle tout le trajet.

Arrivés à la petite chapelle où aurait lieu l'enterrement, Edward se mit au piano. Il entama un morceau qu'il avait écrit lui-même. Ce dernier était doux, mélancolique mais d'une certaine manière joyeuse. Nelly avait précisé que sa mère n'aurait pas voulu quelque chose de triste. Elle ne voulait pas que nous pleurions sa montée auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait. Dans sa famille, la tradition voulait que les personnes présentes soient vêtues de couleurs vives pour célébrer non pas la disparition d'un être cher mais la montée aux cieux d'un nouvel ange. Nelly était très croyante, elle ne pleurait plus, se contentant de se remémorer les bons moments passés avec celle qui l'a mise au monde.

Elle fit un discours assez long sur sa mère, nous expliquant les sacrifices qu'elle avait du faire, nous faisant partager les joies passées entre elles. Elle décrivit la générosité, l'amour profond d'une femme pour sa fille unique. Tous ceux qui avaient rencontré Hannah pouvaient approuver ce discours. Elle était la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Elle avait survécue à la naissance de sa fille hybride, avait affronté seule les difficultés que la nature de Nelly apportait. Et cela sans jamais baisser les bras. On pouvait lire une certaine fierté sur le visage de cette jeune femme devant nous. OUI ! Elle était fière. Fière de sa mère, fière de ce qu'elle était devenue grâce à elle. Elle se tenait devant nous, droite, pleine d'une confiance récemment acquise. Elle baissa quelques fois le regard sur mon fils, assis au premier rang. On pouvait voir l'amour profond qu'elle lui portait.

Une fois la cérémonie achevée, c'est en silence que nous nous rendions tous dans le petit cimetière où était enterré son grand père et qui serait l'ultime demeure d'Hannah. La mise en terre se fit lentement, sans mots. Puis chacun rentra chez lui. Nous étions dans notre grand salon. Willy se tenait près de la vitre, serrant Nelly contre lui. Les voir ainsi me mis du baume au cœur. Ils nous annonceraient bientôt une grande nouvelle, je le sentais. Je devais cependant patienter jusqu'au moment qu'ils auraient choisi.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 : Grande nouvelle.

Le moment tant redouté arriva plus vite que nous le pensions. Deux jours seulement après l'enterrement de la mère de Nelly, Willy nous avait fait part de sa volonté d'organiser une soirée à la Villa Cullen. Soirée où toute notre famille serait rassemblée. Nessie était parmi nous avec son « loup ». Nous étions tous dans le salon des Cullen quand Willy prit la parole.

_Voila,_ commença-t-il. _Si j'ai demandé à ce que tout le monde soit présent c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. J'ai demandé il y a quelques temps à Nelly de devenir ma femme. Elle a accepté ma proposition. Nous allons nous marier. J'aimerais que cela se passe ici. Alice ? _il se tourna vers sa tante. _Je me souviens du mariage de maman et papa, et je sais que c'est grâce à toi. Je voudrais que tu t'en occupe. Je sais que cela te ferait plaisir et je lis que tu as déjà d'excellentes idées en tête. Alors amuses toi. Nous te faisons confiance._

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Alice se mit sur l'ordinateur du salon et commença ses recherches de la robe parfaite pour Nelly.

Tout le monde se leva pour féliciter les heureux fiancés. Lorsque mon tour arriva, je sentis une vague de tristesse émerger du plus profond de moi. Mon petit Willy allait se marier. Il ne serait plus jamais mon bébé, il était à présent un homme fort et amoureux et un futur époux. Voyant mes pensées, il s'approcha de moi.

_Maman,_ me dit-il_. Arrête de t'en faire. Je vais épouser Nelly mais je serais toujours et à jamais ton fils. Tu ne me perdras pas, dis toi juste que tu gagnes une fille.  
_

_Je sais mon grand. Je ne suis pas triste, c'est juste que tout va si vite…  
_

_J'aimerais inviter les cousins français. Sais-tu s'ils pourront faire le déplacement ? en particulier Amaury et Andrea. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis ton mariage mais je suis resté en contact avec eux. J'aimerais vraiment qu'ils puissent être présents._

_Je ne sais pas mon grand. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais sache une chose. Aucun d'eux n'est au courant de notre condition. Si nous les invitons, nous devrons jouer le jeu de l'humanité. Penses-tu en être capable ?  
_

_Maman, je ne leur ferais aucun mal, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.  
_

_Je ne parle pas de ça mon cœur. C'est juste qu'il va falloir sembler humain. Donc manger, dormir avancer à allure normale et surtout ne pas leur montrer que tu peux entendre ce qu'ils pensent. Cela fait beaucoup et tu es encore assez jeune vampire. Je ne sais pas si tu auras la force de jouer la comédie._

Il me regarda avec son air d'enfant auquel je ne pouvais rien refuser. Il a toujours su comment arriver à ses fins avec moi. J'avais d'hors et déjà accepter sa demande. Des demain j'appellerais mes sœurs pour les inviter. En espérant au plus profond de moi que quelque chose les empêche de venir.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans encombre. Nous avion fixés la date au 6 juin, date de mariage des parents de Willy, et surtout date de ma rencontre avec Ethan. Une façon pour Willy d'inclure Maÿlis et Yohann dans les réjouissances. Cela nous faisait un peu moins de 3 mois pour tout organiser, mais connaissant la rapidité d'Alice cela serait amplement suffisant.

De mon côté, je m'occupais de ma famille française. Essayant tant bien que mal de convaincre mes frères et sœurs de se joindre à nous pour fêter ce grand événement. Malheureusement, dans ce si court délai, personne ne pourrait être présent. Ma sœur ainée, Marie, m'a malgré tout envoyé quelques présents pour les futurs mariés. Nous leur enverront les vidéos que Emmett avait prévu de faire afin de leur faire partager notre joie. Je n'avais plus qu'à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à mon fils. Il serait tellement déçu…

_Mon chéri ?_ l'appelais-je. _Je viens juste d'avoir ma sœur au téléphone.  
_

_Alors ? Ils pourront venir ? Je sais qu'on s'y prend un peu tard mais ca serait tellement mieux s'ils étaient tous là !!!  
_

_Je sais mon cœur mais malheureusement, ils ne pourront pas venir. Les billets sont cher et ils ne peuvent pas s'y prendre si tard. Mais Emmett comptait faire une vidéo et j'ai promis que nous la leur enverront dès le lendemain avec les photos. Mon cœur je sais que tu voulais que tes cousins soient là mais j'ai tout essayé.  
_

_Ce n'est pas grave maman. Je comprends. Même si je suis un peu déçu. On profitera à fond de la journée et nous penserons fort à eux... Et puis rien ne m'empêche d'aller les voir moi-même après…_

En disant cela, il avait un regard étrange. J'aurais bien aimé lire dans ses pensées à cet instant précis. Que voulait-il dire par _« rien ne m'empêche d'aller les voir moi-même après… »_. Il va falloir que j'en parle avec Ethan. Lui pourra me conseiller. Il saura peut être quelque chose que j'ignore.

_« Ethan, mon cœur j'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux. Peux-tu me rejoindre à la clairière ? »_ Je lui avais dis cela en pensée m'efforçant de bloquer mon fils. Il fallait que je lui parle seule à seule. Je sais qu'il m'avait entendu où qu'il soit. Je me dépêchais de me rendre à la clairière pour l'y attendre.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 : Discussion décisive.

J'étais arrivée à notre clairière. Cet endroit avait vu tant de bons moments ! Elle était notre lieu d'intimité, non que personne n'en ai connaissances, mais tout le monde s'efforçait de la garder intact et de ne pas y aller. C'était notre sanctuaire, le sanctuaire de nos amours.

Ethan arriva quelques minutes après moi. Il m'avait entendu alors qu'il rentrait de chasse avec Emmett et Jasper. Il s'était alors précipité vers moi. Dès son arrivée, avant même qu'il ne s'arrête complètement je lui posais LA question qui me tourmentait l'esprit.

_Mon amour, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir stoppé dans ta chasse. Mais je m'inquiète à propos de Willy.  
_

_Ne t'en fait pas pour ma chasse, nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse tant ? Willy est certes jeune mais il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il n'a jamais agit en enfant, si ce mariage est bon pour lui, nous n'avons pas à nous y opposer.  
_

_Je sais bien tout ça,_ le coupais-je, _ça n'est pas à propos du mariage que je m'inquiète, mais au sujet de l'après. Il a tenu certain propos que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir saisi.  
_

_Mon amour, je suis sûr qu'avec ton intelligence tu as très bien saisi ce qu'il voulait te dire, mais je crois que tu n'as pas voulu vraiment comprendre.  
_

_Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle,_ me braquais-je, _à moins que tu n'ais déjà parlé à Willy, dans ce cas tu m'aurais trahie en ne me rapportant pas le contenu de votre discussion.  
_

_Ecoutes moi ma chérie,_ il était calme à présent. Il avait perdu son petit sourire en coin. _J'ai en effet parlé à Willy de « l'après mariage » et je lui ai demandé de t'en parler avant de prendre une quelconque décision.  
_

_C'est donc ça !!! Il compte nous quitter pour partir vivre là bas !!! Mais enfin c'est trop risqué, il sera le seul de notre espèce là-bas, personne ne pourra veiller sur lui. Et si cela se passe mal, nous serons à plusieurs heures de vols de lui en cas de soucis.  
_

_Calme-toi mon amour !_ Il était ferme à présent. _Pour le moment ça n'est qu'un projet qu'il a en tête. Si vraiment il souhaite partir en France, nous ne pouvons le lui reprocher. C'est son pays avant tout. Toi-même je sais que cela te manque parfois de ne pas voir tes sœurs et tes neveux. C'est peut être une bonne occasion de renouer avec ton passé.  
_

_Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il parte ainsi ! Il n'a nulle part où aller. Comment va-t-il vivre ? Avec quel argent ? Comment fera-t-il pour se nourrir ? Il ne compte pas se mettre à l'humain quand même !!!  
_

_Rien de dramatique je te rassure. Il ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé en profondeur, mais je sais qu'il est excellent en sciences. Il voulait reprendre un cursus d'études par correspondance et passer son diplôme de médecin. Carlisle l'aide actuellement à compléter ses acquis. Il est selon lui un élève très intéressé et très intéressant. Il gagnera donc sa vie en exerçant dans les hôpitaux, toujours de nuit. Nelly compte s'inscrire dans une école pour devenir institutrice. Et si, je dis bien SI, ils comptent vraiment s'installer en France, ce sera près de là où tu vivais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré. Ainsi il serait proche de Marie et de ses enfants. Il veut vraiment renouer des liens avec sa famille et essayer d'en savoir un peu plus à propos de Maÿlis et Yohann.  
_

_Mais tout ce qu'il veut savoir à propos d'eux il peut nous le demander ! Nous connaissons l'un et l'autre mieux que quiconque ses parents. Et à ce sujet, je trouve que tu en sais beaucoup plus que ce que tu en dis !  
_

_Mon amour… _il me prit dans ses bras_. Je sais que laisser partir Willy est la chose la plus dure que tu ais à faire. Mais il est grand à présent. C'est à lui de créer son destin. Rien ne nous empêche d'aller les voir. Nous irons aussi souvent que tu le souhaite. Et puis on a toujours le Willy-Phone !!! _

Il avait dit ça sur un ton humoristique. Sorte de petit clin d'œil à mon passé et un moyen pour lui de mettre un terme à cette discussion. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

_Et maintenant madame Lutz,_ me murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, _si vous le voulez bien, nous avons le mariage de notre fils à organiser._

Sur ces mots, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'au seuil de notre maison.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 : Contrat d'après noces.

Ethan m'avait fait entendre raison. Notre fils, bien qu'encore jeune, était malgré tout un homme responsable. Il faisait ses choix après de longues réflexions et je ne pouvais l'empêcher de vivre la vie qu'il avait choisie. Je devais cependant avoir une discussion avec lui afin d'éclaircir certaines zones d'ombres. Notre arrivée à la maison se fit remarquée. Tout le monde y était déjà réuni, s'inquiétant tous de ne pas nous avoir vus depuis quelques heures.

Emmett avait déjà pris les paris avec Jasper sur le fait que nous en ayons profité ou non pour nous accorder un moment d'intimité. Ce fut Edward qui brisa son rêve et annonça fièrement la défaite d'Emmett. Carlisle avait visiblement deviné la raison de notre absence. Seul Willy demeurait silencieux. Il avait sans doute déjà pris la peine de fouiller nos pensées et d'y voir ce que j'avais en tête. Ce fut lui qui m'adressa la parole en premier.

_Maman,_ me dit-il_, je crois que nous devons discuter de certaines choses.  
_

_En effet mon chéri,_ lui répondis-je avec un sourire aussi franc que possible.

_Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins alors._

Chacun fit mine de se retirer, mais mon fils les arrêta.

_Restez tout le monde._ Demanda-t-il. _Ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne tous.  
_

_Nous t'écoutons Willy,_ dit alors Esmée d'une douceur sans pareil.

_Et bien… avec Nelly nous avons beaucoup discuté. Nous aimons notre vie ici, auprès de vous. Mais nous voulons faire notre propre vie. Nous avons donc pris la décision de déménager après notre mariage. Cela fait quelques temps que j'ai en tête de retourner en France auprès de mes cousins. Je ne les connais pas très bien, et j'aimerais également apprendre à connaitre mes origines. Maman, papa, je connais beaucoup de choses sur la vie de mes « vrais » parents, mais j'ai besoin de m'en imprégner pleinement. Retourner sur les lieux de mon enfance, retrouver les odeurs, les bruits de la ville qui m'a vue naitre. Cela sera un grand chamboulement pour moi de tous vous quitter mais sachez que quoiqu'il arrive, vous ETES et vous RESTEREZ toujours MA famille. C'est auprès de vous que j'ai grandi. C'est chacun de vous qui a fait l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.  
_

_Sache mon grand que nous t'aimons tous,_ repris Esmée, _depuis le jour de ton arrivée à l'aéroport avant le mariage de Zabou et Ethan et jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité, tu es un membre à part entière de cette famille.  
_

_Mon amour,_ lui dis-je alors. _Dès ta naissance et même des l'annonce de ta future venue je t'ai aimé. D'abord comme une marraine aime son filleul, ensuite à la mort de Maylis, j'ai promis que je t'aimerais encore plus. Dès lors tu as été mon fils. Peu importe que tu sois sortis de mon ventre ou non, pour Ethan et moi, tu es notre fils, et nous t'aimons. Si ton choix est vraiment de partir en France, alors nous serons derrière toi. J'ai moi-même passé toute mon existence humaine dans ce merveilleux pays, et ce sera avec plaisir que je te le ferais découvrir. Je t'accompagnerais sur les traces de tes parents. Je te montrerais leur maison, la mienne lorsque j'étais enfant. Tout ce que tu voudras savoir je te le montrerais. Et après je te laisserais vivre ta vie avec ta future épouse.  
_

_Maman,_ _ou que je sois, tu seras la bienvenue. Toi ainsi que papa et tous les autres, vous serez chez moi comme chez vous. Sitôt que je serais installé et que j'aurais fait les repérages nécessaires, je vous demanderais de venir. Je vous aime tous tellement que je ne peux envisager le fait d'être éloigné de vous trop longtemps.  
_

_Et bien puisque c'est ainsi, nous viendrons tous avec grand plaisir._ Répondit Carlisle.

A ce moment un cri strident retentit. Nul besoin de nous retourner pour savoir d'où il provenait. Alice sautillait sur place à l'idée d'aller à Paris. Elle se voyait déjà nous trainer dans toutes les grandes boutiques de l'avenue Montaigne. Chacun d'entre nous essayant d'hors et déjà de trouver une excuse pour y échapper.

Il en fut donc décider ainsi. Le mariage étant en Juin, nous laisserions à Willy et Nelly le temps de s'installer et les rejoindrons pour passer les fêtes de noël avec eux en France. Ainsi donc nous retournions tous à nos activités.

Le mariage approchant à grande vitesse, nous avions tous beaucoup de choses à faire. Les filles nous nous occupions de la décoration, les garçons, quand à eux, s'occupaient des cadeaux. Willy nous aidait pour la préparation de la cérémonie.

Il était convenu que Carlisle officierait (comme pour notre mariage), et que nous ne serions que nous et quelques amis de la réserve quileutes voisine.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 : derniers préparatifs.

Le mariage aurait lieu le samedi suivant. Il ne nous restait plus que quelques menus détails à régler. Alice s'était chargée de la robe. Nous avions décidé que pour la dernière semaine, Nelly dormirait à la Villa des Cullen. Willy venait lui rendre visite parfois (bien que nous ne soyons pas censés le savoir).

Le lundi matin, Nelly vint me voir à la cuisine, alors que nous étions en train de planifier le repas pour nos amis Quileutes.

_Zabou ? _me demanda-t-elle. _Je voudrais te poser une question.  
_

_Oui ma grande,_ lui répondis-je. _Tout ce que tu veux.  
_

_Et bien, comme tu le sais je n'ai plus de famille mis à part mon père. Je sais que vous ne l'appréciez pas vraiment mais j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup qu'il soit présent samedi. Il est la seule famille qui me reste.  
_

_Ma chérie, tu feras bientôt partie de NOTRE famille. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais c'est évident que tu veuilles avoir ton père auprès de toi en ce jour. J'ai donc moi-même pris l'initiative de l'inviter. Willy m'a communiqué son numéro. Je l'ai appelé mais il ne répondait pas, je lui ai donc laissé un message. Je ne sais s'il le recevra à temps. Ma chérie la balle est dans son camp. Je lui ai expliqué la situation, la présence de nos amis, et surtout l'interdiction formelle de chasser sur leur terre. Apres c'est à lui de jouer. Et puis je te rappelle qu'Ethan et Evan sont amis de longue date. Il tient vraiment à ce que son ami soit là au mariage de Willy. _

Elle me sauta dans les bras et me serra de ses petits bras. On pouvait voir toute la joie de revoir son père et cette vampire qui remplaçait un peu sa mère. A partir de cet instant elle était toute guillerette. Elle chantonnait en nous aidant.

Il n'y avait que quelques détails à organiser. La robe avait été commandée par Alice, nous devions aller à Seattle pour les derniers essayages. Nous prime tous place en voiture et partis donc sur la route.

Arrivée à la boutique, Alice se dirigea directement vers l'atelier, pris la robe et nous l'apporta. Elle tenait en mains une magnifique robe dans les tons crème. Elle était composée d'un bustier près du corps qui descendait en jupe cintrée mais qui s'évasait légèrement. Lorsque Nelly enfila cette magnifique robe, nous étions toutes sans voix. Le ton crème de la robe mettait en avant la pâleur de sa peau. La robe lui tombait à merveille. Aucunes retouches ne seraient à effectuer. Nous primes donc la robe avec nous ainsi que le voile et les nombreux accessoires. Nelly ne tenait plus sur place. Nous dûmes la retenir de porter sa robe avant le jour J. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de savoir que son père serait peut-être de la partie.

De mon cote j'étais sceptique. Bien qu'au fond de moi j'espérais ne pas voir cette femme que je n'appréciais que très peu, je ne voulais pas que Nelly manque de quoique ce soit. Je savais qu'elle voulait que son père soit présent, je me retrouvais donc à espérer également qu'il soit des nôtres ce jour ci.

Nous étions de retour à la villa, assises dans le salon à planifier le déroulement de la cérémonie lorsque LA question me trotta dans la tête.

_Nelly ?_ lui demandais-je. _Si par malheur ton père n'est pas là samedi, qui voudrais-tu pour t'accompagner ?  
_

_Je ne sais pas. Mais papa sera là !!!_

Elle était tellement sure d'elle.

_Je sais ma grande que tu veux qu'il vienne. C'est ce que nous souhaitons tous. Mais il y a toujours un risque qu'il ne vienne pas. Il faut se préparer au cas où.  
_

_Il est hors de question qu'une autre personne m'accompagne. Si ça n'est pas mon père alors ça ne sera PERSONNE !!!_

Et sur ces mots, elle partie en courant. Je l'avais blessée je le voyais bien. Je ne savais cependant pas quoi dire. C'est le moment que choisi mon fils pour arriver. Un silence lourd pesait sur notre petit groupe. Willy ne tarda pas à se poser des questions.

_Maman ? que se passe-t-il ici ?_ demanda-t-il. _Où est Nelly ?  
_

_Elle est montée._ Répondit Esmée doucement.

_Maman ? tu semble perturbée. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
_

_Rien mon grand. Je pense avoir dit une bêtise. Tu devrais monter voir Nelly. Elle a besoin de toi._

Il n'attendit même pas que je finisse ma phrase, il était déjà monté retrouver son amoureuse.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39 : Un grand jour.

**Première partie**

POV Zabou

La semaine s'était déroulée à une vitesse incroyable. Tout était près pour la grande journée. Je m'inquiétais, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Demon. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il viendrait. Pour sa fille. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Nos amis indiens étaient tous présent.

Nous étions dans la chambre en train de préparer la mariée. Elle portait toujours ce pendentif rouge.

_Ma chérie tu devrais l'ôter pour aujourd'hui. Il jure un peu avec la robe._ Lui dit Alice.

_Alice,_ répondit-elle. _Je te dois beaucoup mais il est hors de question que je retire ce collier. C'est un cadeau de Séléné. Je lui ai promis de TOUJOURS l'avoir sur moi. Considère qu'il est l'objet ancien que je dois porter.  
_

_Tu es sure de toi ? Ca va faire étrange avec ta robe._

Nelly lui lança un regard noir. Alice n'insista pas. Elle avait donc l'objet ancien. Il lui fallait encore un objet prêté, un autre neuf et un bleu. Pour le neuf, je lui offris un bracelet en or, gravé des armoiries de ma famille. Elle faisait à présent partie de ma famille, elle ouvrit l'écrin qui contenait le présent. Lorsqu'elle le vit, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_Ooooooooooooo !!! Zabou, merci il est magnifique.  
_

_Ma grande, tu feras désormais partie de ma famille. Tu peux donc porter mes armoiries. Ces armes se transmettent de mère en fille dans ma famille. N'ayant pas de fille, c'est à toi qu'elles reviennent.  
_

_Pour l'objet prêté,_ lui dit Rosalie, _prends ceci_.

Elle lui tendit une belle jarretière toute en dentelle.

_Je te préviens, elle est également très vieille. Elle faisait partie de mon trousseau avant que je ne sois transformée. J'y tiens beaucoup. Mais pour aujourd'hui elle est à toi. Alors fais en sorte que le petit Willy ne l'abime pas ce soir. Sinon je le tue de mes mains._

Nous partîmes tous dans un grand fou rire. J'étais gênée à l'idée de savoir mon fils « amant ». Je savais bien évidement qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles tous les deux. Mais il restait mon fils. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer autrement qu'en petit garçon. Il ne restait plus que l'objet bleu. Ce fut Esmée qui prit la parole.

_Ma belle,_ commença-t-elle, _cette bague est faite d'un saphir bleu. Une pierre très rare que nous avons fait venir exclusivement pour toi. Pour te montrer à quel point tu es rare et précieuse pour nous.  
_

_Merci de tout mon cœur Esmée. Merci à vous toutes. Vous avez été extraordinaire avec moi. Zabou,_ me dit elle, _je sais que tu n'apprécie que moyennement mon père et son clan. Et je te remercie de les avoir invités. Je sais que cela est dur pour toi, mais sache que j'aime profondément Willy. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse lui nuire. Je sais que tu m'en veux intérieurement de te prendre ton fils unique. Mais nous voulons seulement être heureux ensemble.  
_

_Ma chérie, tu te méprends. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je sais que Willy et toi vous aimez profondément. Et rien ne me rend plus heureuse. J'ai effectivement de la peine de vous voir nous quitter pour la France. Mais c'est avant tout mon pays et je te souhaite autant de bonheur là-bas que j'en ai eu moi-même._

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Puis nous entendîmes un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. C'était le signal que nous attendions. Nous sortîmes donc de la chambre, transformée pour l'occasion en salon de beauté. Nelly restait derrière nous. On sentait sa tristesse de ne pas voir son père présent. Elle voulait se montrer forte, mais chacun d'entre nous ressentait sa peine.

***

POV Nelly

Tout le monde avait été adorable avec moi. Je ne me sentais cependant que moyennement heureuse. J'avais espéré voir mon père et son clan à la cérémonie. Il n'avait pas du recevoir le message de Zabou. Je sais qu'il ne regarde presque jamais son téléphone. Soit il n'a pas reçu le message, soit il ne l'a reçu que trop tard. Rien ne comblerait le vide de mon cœur à ce moment.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à remonter l'allée pour rejoindre MON Willy, je sentie une main froide me prendre le bras. Je n'avais nul besoin de regarder pour savoir à qui appartenait cette main. C'était lui. Il était venu pour moi.

_Ma Nelly,_ me dit-il doucement. _Tu croyais vraiment que je raterais ton mariage ? tu me prends pour qui ?  
_

_Je ne savais pas si tu avais reçu le message à temps. Mais au plus profond de moi je savais que tu viendrais._

Je tournais enfin ma tête dans sa direction. Il avait un sourire radieux. On pouvait lire tant de choses dans ses yeux. Lorsque la musique commença, il me serra le bras. Nous avancions lentement, lui me regardant, et moi ne voyant que mon futur époux, encore plus beau dans son costume crème. Plus j'avançais et plus je le voyais sourire. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil, Séléné, Evan et Ariane. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une magnifique jeune femme, que je devinais vampire également. Qui était-elle ? L'heure n'était pas aux révélations. J'attendrais la fin de la cérémonie.

Arrivés devant Willy, Demon me pris la main et la mis dans celle de mon aimé.

_Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle,_ lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Je la protégerais plus que ma vie._ Promis mon amoureux.

La cérémonie débuta. Carlisle dit quelques mots sur notre amour, et la promesse que nous étions sur le point de nous faire mutuellement. Puis nous échangeâmes nos vœux. C'était un merveilleux moment. Lorsque Willy me passa la bague au doigt, je vis dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Je ne pu empêcher ma respiration d'avoir un raté, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée. Puis le moment tant attendu arriva.

_Willy, Nelly,_ commença Carlisle. _Devant vos amis et vos familles ici présentes, j'ai le grand honneur de vous déclarez mari et femme. A vous tous mes chers amis,_ dit-il en direction de l'assemblée_, je vous présente officiellement Monsieur et Madame William Lutz !_

Tout le monde se leva pour nous acclamer. Puis Willy me pris le visage et m'embrassa tendrement. J'en voulais plus encore. Et c'est dans un rire qu'il me repoussa.

_Sois patiente_, me dit-il.

*******

**Deuxième partie**

POV Zabou

La cérémonie était terminée. J'étais heureuse que Demon soit arrivé à l'heure pour Nelly. Bien que j'apprécie que très peu sa compagne, cela me réjouie de vois le sourire de Nelly en les voyant. Ils étaient accompagnés d'Evan et sa femme, ainsi que d'une autre femme que je ne connaissais pas. Qui était-elle ? Nous le saurions bien assez tôt. Alors que Nelly et Willy saluaient leurs amis, Demon vint me voir. Il semblait furieux. Mais qu'avais je fais pour attiser autant de colère. _« Mon amour, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tout de suite… »_ Mieux valait que Ethan soit dans les parages. Quelque soit la raison de sa colère, j'aurais, je le sentais, besoin de l'aide de mon époux.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entrepris de discuter avec Demon.

_Bonjour, Demon. Seléné. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir._ Dis-je avec le sourire le plus sincère que possible.

_Vous pensiez vraiment que je raterais le mariage de MA fille_, dit soudain Demon. Sa voix était glaciale.

_Bien sur que non voyons. J'espérais seulement que vous n'arriviez pas trop tard. Nelly aurait été tellement déçue de ne pas vous voir.  
_

_Oui ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer pourtant_. Commença Seléné de sa voix de vipère.

_Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Je vous ai appelé il y a de ça 1 semaine. Toute cette histoire de mariage s'est déroulée tres vite. Willy nous a prévenus un peu tard de la date qu'il avait choisie. Je n'aurais pas pu vous prévenir plus tôt.  
_

_Pourquoi avoir tant tardé à nous le dire alors ?_ demanda Demon de plus en plus furieux. Il semblait insatisfait de ma réponse.

_Et bien nous en avons d'abord discuté avec Ethan. Sachant que nos amis quileutes seraient présent, nous devions leur demander leur permission avant d'inviter d'autres vampires sur leurs terres. Surtout quand ceux-ci ne sont pas comme nous…_

J'avais lancée cette petite pique bien comme il fallait. Je voulais qu'ils comprennent que cette invitation n'était que pour Nelly et qu'elle nous dérangeait tous.

_Elle dit vrai._ Ethan était venu à mon secours. _Lorsque nous avons eu l'accord de la tribu, nous avons cherché à vous contacter. Comme ni Zabou, ni moi n'avions un numéro où vous joindre, nous avons demandé à Willy. Nous voulions que ce soit une surprise pour Nelly. Elle nous a dit que plus tard que vous ne regardiez que rarement votre téléphone.  
_

_Si je comprends bien, l'accord avec les cabots est plus important que le bonheur de Nelly, _siffla Seléné

_Et vous qui dites que vous ferez tout pour elle vous n'êtes vraiment pas digne de ma fille ! _Nous reprocha Demon.

_Je ne dis pas que les quileutes sont plus important que Nelly. _Rétorqua mon aimé._ Juste que nous avons un accord avec eux, que nous ne voulons pas briser. Nous devons cohabiter tous ensemble. Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela alors qu'a cela ne tienne. Mais le bonheur de Nelly est tout aussi important pour nous qu'il ne l'est pour vous. Nous la connaissons depuis plus longtemps. Elle est la femme de notre fils et fait donc partie de NOTRE famille autant, si ce n'est plus, que de la votre.  
_

_Oh je vois, _commença Demon_. Nous sommes donc de la même famille par alliance ! C'est bon à savoir puisque dans notre famille on partage tout et puis le mariage aurait très bien pu se passer loin de ces chiens !!!  
_

_Ces chiens comme tu dis, _rétorquais-je_, sont NOS amis. Ils ont autant que vous le droit d'être ici. Pour le lieu, c'est Willy qui a choisi. Alors n'essayer pas de nous reprocher quoi que ce soit. _

Je sentais que la situation nous dépassait. Plus les esprits s'échauffaient et plus les hommes s'apprêtaient à se battre. Je voyais déjà Emmett se réjouir à l'idée d'une bataille. Il fallait empêcher ça à tout prix ou Willy ne me le pardonnerait jamais. « _Jasper, s'il te plait aides moi. J'ai besoin que tout le monde se calme_ » je le regardais. Il avait compris mon intention. A ce moment une douce vague de calme m'enveloppa ainsi que mes compagnons.

_Dites à votre ami de s'occuper de sa femme plutôt que de nous._ Rétorqua Demon. Il avait sans nul doute senti cette vague de calme provenant de Jasper. _Il me semble qu'il a suffisamment de travail à ce niveau là. Elle semble bien insatisfaite cette petite dame. A moins qu'il préfère que je m'en occupe._

Il avait dit ça pour provoquer Jasper en affichant un magnifique sourire narquois. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réussir. Je le vis se changer sous l'effet de la colère qui l'envahissait. Demon était tres fort pour trouver les points faibles. Mais alors que Jasper s'apprêtait à frapper Demon, une voix forte et douce à la fois nous stoppa dans notre élan.

_Demon, Seléné_ ! Intervint Ariane, _Nelly et Willy arrivent. Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils vous voient comme ça ???_

Mais c'était trop tard. Willy était déjà arrivé, Nelly derrière lui.

_Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? _Demanda-t-il furieux. _Vous ne pouvez donc pas agir en personnes civilisées ? Etes vous obligés de vous comporter comme ces monstres que nous cherchons à ne pas êtres ? Papa, maman, Emmett et toi Jaz ? je vous croyais plus fort que ça. Demon et Seléné, je croyais que le bonheur de Nelly était ce qui comptait le plus à vos yeux !!! Vous croyez vraiment que ça nous plait de voir nos deux familles se déchirer le jour même de notre mariage ?_

_Tu as raison_, répondit Evan. _De toute façon ils ne sont pas assez important que nous énervions contre eux. Et puis j'ai envie de faire la fête moi aussi ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué avec le feu. Nous reprendrons cette discutions plus tard. Bien plus tard. Et maintenant Ariane, allons danser !_

Il prit la main de sa femme et l'entraina dans une valse. Je vis mon mari se diriger vers Seléné.

_On fait une trêve pour NOS enfants. Alors acceptez-vous cette danse ?_ lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Apres un bref regard vers Demon elle accepta. Ce dernier invita sa fille et je dansais avec mon fils. Tout le monde avait recommencé à s'amuser. Mais je voyais cette jeune femme, seule dans un coin. Elle ne quittait pas Demon des yeux. Cela m'intriguait.

***

POV Nelly

J'étais choquée de voir mes deux familles se déchirer ainsi. Alors que je dansais avec mon père, je lui dis :

_Papa _! _Si je vous ai invité c'est pour que nous puissions être réunis TOUS ensemble aujourd'hui. Je voulais que vous laissiez vos querelles de côtés le temps d'une journée. Je pensais que cela serait possible, mais tu viens de me prouver que j'avais tort. Si j'ai accepté de me marier ici, c'est que c'était important pour Willy. Mais c'est MOI qui ai demandé à nos amis les quileutes d'êtres présent. Je les connais depuis toujours. Ils ont toujours fait partie de ma vie. Et ça ni toi ni personne ne pourra le changer. Mais tu es mon père. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais cela ne change rien au fait que je t'aime. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous entendre Zabou et toi ?_

_Je suis vraiment désolé ma Nelly. _Répondit mon père. _Mais je suis vexé de n'avoir pas pu être impliqué dans les préparatifs du mariage. J'ai déjà du laisser ma fille partir loin de moi, j'aurais voulu être plus actif et la famille de Willy m'en empêchait. Et ça je ne le supporte pas. S'ils avaient fait l'effort de me prévenir avant, il n'y aurait pas eu cette incartade ! Mais à partir de maintenant, et pour l'amour de toi, je resterais loin d'eux afin d'éviter un nouvel incident._

_Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Je sais que cela est très dur pour toi mais sache que ça l'est autant pour moi._

A ces mots il m'embrassa tendrement le front. Lorsque je tournais la tête, je vis cette femme dans un coin de la salle.

_Papa ?_ demandais-je. _Qui est cette femme avec vous ? elle semble perdue._

Il tourna la tête en sa direction et me répondit comme gêné.

_Cette femme s'appelle Aurore. Elle est une vieille amie que nous avons retrouvée. Elle était seule et nous lui avons proposé de nous accompagner.  
_

_Tu ne devrais pas la laisser seule dans ce cas._ Répondis-je. _Invite-la à danser_.

A ce moment, Willy s'approcha de nous et me pris le bras.

_Puis-je t'emprunter MA femme Demon ?  
_

_Mais avec grand plaisir Monsieur. _

Et il partit inviter la belle Aurore. Je sentais que quelque chose se tramait entre eux deux, mais rien pour le moment ne pourrait détourner mon attention que l'homme avec qui je valsais. Plus nous tournions, et plus je me sentais « seule » avec lui. Les autres disparaissaient. Il ne restait plus que nous et notre amour. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, nous retournions auprès de nos amis. Willy n'enleva plus la main qu'il avait posée sur ma taille.

Seléné et Evan nous firent une démonstration de jonglage, et la soirée se termina dans une relative bonne ambiance. Nos deux familles s'évitant au maximum. Je suis donc condamnée à voir les gens que j'aime le plus au monde se détester. Mais du moment qu'ils se détestent en silence et qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains, c'est tout ce qui m'importait…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie.

La fête touchait à son terme. Nos amis Quileutes étaient presque tous partis. Ne restait que Jacob accompagnant Nessie, ainsi que le clan de Demon. Mon bébé n'allait pas tarder à partir avec sa femme pour leur voyage de noce. Mais avant cela, je vis Seléné faire signe à Nelly. Elle voulait sans doute avoir un peu de temps avec elle avant son départ. Nelly la rejoint et discuta avec chacun de son clan.

De notre côté, nous nous affairions à tout remettre en ordre. Avec nos capacités vampiriques, cela fut rapide. Nous restions donc tous dans le grand salon de la villa à discuter. Willy n'avait rien dit à sa femme au sujet de leur destination. Nous nous étions occupés de tout et Willy n'avait eu qu'à choisir la destination. Il avait décidé de l'amener en Afrique, une sorte de safari, seul dans la savane. Carlisle lui avait acheté une maison en pleine savane, proche de nombreux animaux sauvages. Ainsi Nelly pourrait profiter de la faune et de la flore tandis que Willy aurait droit à un buffet à volonté de ses mets préférés.

Le moment tant attendu arriva. Le clan de Demon partit, non sans nous ignorer royalement. J'espérais ne plus les revoir avant des siècles, mais au fond de moi, je savais que nous serions amenés à nous recroiser.

Nelly monta immédiatement dans sa chambre afin de prendre la valise qu'Alice lui avait préparée au préalable. Lorsque nous rejoignit elle tenait 3 enveloppes dans sa main.

_Avant de partir,_ commença-t-elle, _Demon m'a prié de vous remettre cela. Il y en a une pour vous,_ dit-elle en se tournant vers Ethan et moi, _et une pour Willy. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait être présent aujourd'hui et il m'avait demandé de vous les remettre le jour du mariage. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup fait pour moi depuis la mort de maman. Vous êtes une vraie famille pour moi. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas avec Demon, mais il est mon père, il est l'autre part de moi que je ne peux renier.  
_

_Ma chérie,_ lui répondis-je. _Il est vrai que nos rapports sont tendus avec Demon. Mais il est, comme tu dis, une part entière de toi. Nous t'aimons pour celle que tu es. Et ton père fait partie de toi et nous l'acceptons. Même si cela est dur parfois, nous ne pouvons pas t'aimer totalement sans accepter cette part de ton être._

Elle nous remit nos lettres, et partis dans le jardin avec Willy afin de lire la leur. Ethan pris cette lettre et la lue à voix haute.

A la Famille de Willy,

Je ne sais comment vous appelez. Nous ne sommes ni proche ni amis, bien au contraire... Pourtant je n'ai d'autres choix que de vous confier ma famille, mon soleil : le trésor que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer. Je ne veux que son bonheur et elle semble l'avoir trouvé auprès de votre fils. Mais à cause de cet amour, je ne peux accomplir la promesse que j'ai faite à sa mère de la protéger coute que coute. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de remplir ce rôle à ma place.

Sachez qui si Nelly à la moindre égratignure je le saurais. Nous reviendrons alors et nous vous tuerons tous sans exceptions et sans remords. Vous pensez certainement nous vaincre facilement grâce aux épreuves que vous avez traversées, mais ne nous sous-estimez pas. Nous avons plus de ressources qu'il n'y parait... Ceci n'est pas une menace mais une promesse !

Amicalement votre meilleur ami (ou votre pire cauchemar) et son clan...

Demon

Nous étions tous sous le choc. Il ne s'arrêterait donc pas de nous harceler. Il ne nous faisait pas peur, bien au contraire. Mais nous ne comprenions pas ce que nous avions fait pour avoir une telle haine. Cela nous importait peu. Nous ne voulions pas penser à cet homme et ses amis.

De mon côté je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans la lettre de mon fils. J'espérais qu'il n'y ait aucune menace de ce genre. Je me tournais vers la vitre et entendit une voix derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournais, je vis Edward, concentré. Il essayait lui aussi de savoir ce que dirait la lettre de mon fils. Cela n'était pas honnête. Cette lettre ne nous concernait pas. Mais nous voulions le protéger coute que coute.

Tout en écoutant les pensées de Willy, Edward nous récita le contenu de la missive.

A Willy,

Mon petit Willy, cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous avons fait connaissance et nos rapports n'ont pas toujours été au beau fixe, je dois bien le reconnaitre. Mais pourtant nous agissons pour atteindre le même but : le bonheur de Nelly. C'est pourquoi je te la confie même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te rayer de la surface de cette terre. Tu es bien trop jeune est inexpérimenté pour prendre soin d'elle et mon instinct de père est bien là malgré le peu de temps que j'ai passé auprès de ma fille.

Je sais cependant que cela n'est pas la bonne solution si je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. J'ai vu l'amour qui vous lie et bien malgré moi j'ai appris à t'apprécier. Tu n'auras jamais à craindre de moi car je sais que s'il arrivait quelque chose à notre soleil tu souffrirais tout autant que moi ! Alors je ne te demande qu'une faveur. Prend bien soin de ma fille, rend la heureuse, soyez heureux, sois heureux et si tu as le moindre problème, alors appelles moi et nous viendrons pour vous aider...

Mes félicitations, Je compte sur toi.

Avec toute notre bienveillance.

Demon

Cela me rassurait de savoir que ce Demon ne voulait pas de mal a mon bébé. Je compris que malgré tous ses airs de gros dur, il avait un amour profond pour sa fille. Qu'il ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Au fond de moi je m'en voulu de ne l'avoir prévenu que trop tard de la décision de sa fille. Cela nous aurait évité une quasi bataille lors du mariage. Je me fis la promesse intérieure de me racheter auprès d'eux. J'essaierais de mon côté de prendre contact avec cet homme blessé, qui a du laisser partir sa fille unique loin de lui.

POV Willy.

Nelly m'avait entrainé dans le jardin afin que nous soyons seuls pour lire nos lettres. Une fois la mienne lu, j'attendis que Nelly ouvre la sienne. Je savais que ma mère nous écoutait. Je le comprenais. Leur lettre ne devait pas être très douce et j'en voulu, d'une certaine façon, à Demon. Bien qu'il ait été gentil avec moi, j'espérais que sa relation avec ma famille s'arrangerait au fil du temps.

Nelly ouvrit enfin sa lettre et la lu à voix haute.

A ma douce fille, mon ange, mon soleil, ma douce Nelly,

Nelly, ma douce Nelly, ma tendre Fille. Félicitation pour ton mariage. Je sais que Willy te rendra heureuse et je vous souhaite tout le courage du monde pour traverser les épreuves qui seront dressées au travers de votre route. Malheureusement celles que vous avez déjà traversées ne serons pas les seules. Mais je sais au fond de mon cœur que vous avez assez de force pour toutes les vaincre et je serais toujours là pour toi, pour vous...

Il me pèse de te dire ces mots, de te laisser partir, car nous avons eu si peu de temps pour nous connaitre. Pourtant tu nous as apporté tant de bonheur, tu as illuminé nos vies et j'aurais aimé te garder à nos côtés pour l'éternité... Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur alors je te laisse faire tes propres choix, tes propres expériences, car je pense que c'est ça aussi le rôle d'un père. Savoir quand son enfant est près à quitter le nid et tu es prête... J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu...Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, tout mon amour... Sois heureuse ! Vous serez toujours les bienvenus parmi nous et nous serons toujours présents pour toi et ton mari ...

Avec tout mon amour et toute ma tendresse,

Ton père qui t'aime,

Demon.

Lorsqu'elle referma l'enveloppe, je vis une larme faire son apparition au coin de son œil. Elle aimait profondément son père, cela se voyait. Elle souffrait de la mésentente de nos familles. Doucement, je la pris dans mes bras. Nous avions de la route à faire avant de partir pour notre lune de miel.

_Ma chérie,_ lui dis-je tendrement. _Nous devons partit à présent. Nous avons un avion à prendre et hélas il ne nous attendra pas. Je sais que tu es triste. Je sais que tu aimerais que nos famille s'entendent, mais je te promets que de mon côté je vais TOUT mettre en œuvre pour qua la situation s'arrange. J'ai promis à ton père de te rendre heureuse et je m'y efforcerais jusqu'à mon ultime souffle.  
_

_Mon amour…_ me répondit-elle. _Je t'aime plus que tout.  
_

_Je t'aime plus que ma vie,_ lui murmurais-je doucement.

Puis nous nous sommes embrassés. Un baiser profond, qui reflétait tout l'amour que nous nous portions.

Nous nous sommes alors relevé, et rentrions à l'intérieur de la villa. Nous serrions chaque membre de la famille afin de leur dire au revoir. Puis mon oncle Emmett nous accompagna à l'aéroport. Dans la voiture il ne put d'empêcher de nous taquiner.

_Alors les bébés,_ commença-t-il. _C'est fini les bêtises à présent. Willy-Wonka !!! T'es un mari maintenant. Tu ne peux plus agir comme un gosse.  
_

_Je suis peut-être un « mari » à présent, mais je te rassure, je peux toujours te vaincre à n'importe quel jeux de « gosses » comme tu le dis si bien._

Et nous partîmes tous les 3 dans un fous rire qui dura jusqu'à l'arrivée. Une fois les valises sorties de la voiture, il me prit dans ses bras.

_Allez ti-mal. Tu vas me manquer. Attrape un gros lion pour moi.  
_

_Tu vas me manquer aussi tonton,_ lui dis-je en souriant.

_Je t'aime mec, mais si tu répètes cette discussion à quiconque, je t'arrache la tête de mes mains…_

Ça ? C'était mon oncle Emmett tout craché. Il ne pouvait assumer sa part de sentimentalisme. Il fallait toujours qu'il joue les gros durs. De tous mes oncles, c'est lui qui me manquerait le plus. Je regretterais nos chasse tous les deux mais surtout, notre complicité. Il a toujours été celui à qui je pouvais TOUT dire. Mon confident et mon meilleur ami.

_Je te promets d'attraper 2 énormes lions pour toi. Je confierais à Nelly le soin de prendre la photo souvenir pour preuve. Il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Embrasse encore bien fort maman et papa. Dis leur que je les appellerais des notre arrivée. Dis leur que je les aime tous, toi y compris._

Et c'est sur une accolade que nous nous séparions. Je pris la main de Nelly après qu'elle eu dit au revoir à Emmett, et nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers le comptoir de la compagnie aérienne qui nous amènerait vers notre lieu de voyage de noces.


	41. Chapter 41

**Avis à la populace !!!! Voici mon tout nouveau chapitre. J'ignore si beaucoup lise mon œuvre mais j'ose espérer que OUI, alors si comme je le pense il y en a tout plein, merci de me laisser des petites reviews. Ca fait toujours du bien… n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, toutes critiques est bonne à entendre, même les négatives.**

**dans un meme temps, je tien a vous annoncer que j'ai modifier la plupart des chapitres. l'age de Willy etant trop jeune pour ces experiences, j'ai avancé le tout a 3 ans de plus... je m'excuse d'avances pour ceux qua ça aurait choqué. j'ecrit d'une traite sans vraiment prendre conscience que ce que j'ecrit peux ne pas avoir de sens, et je remercie Mrs Esmee Cullen pour ces remarques tres instructives...**

Chapitre 41 : Nuit de noces.

_Attention ce chapitre peut choquer…_

POV Willy

Notre avion démarra à heure dites. Nous avions 10h20 de vols jusqu'à Paris, une escale de 3h sur place. Hélas pas le temps pour nous de visiter la capitale française car nous avions juste le temps de passer tous les contrôles douaniers avant de nous réenregistrer pour le vol suivant. De nouveaux, 8h30 de vol, et nous voici à l'aéroport de Nairobi. Là, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir un homme portant un écriteau indiquant « Willy-Wonka ». Je reconnu la touche personnelle de mon oncle fou. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers cet homme, qui faisait facilement 2 têtes de plus que moi. Il nous conduisit à sa voiture. Un magnifique 4x4 tout noir, avec vitres tintées et paroi de séparation entre le conducteur et les passagers. A peine montée en voiture que ma douce épouse se jeta sur moi. Ayant pris soin de vérifier auparavant que la paroi de séparation était bien tirée, nous nous laissâmes aller à notre première expérience de jeunes mariés.

J'étais assis confortablement, jetant un œil par la fenêtre pour voir le paysage défiler lorsque je sentis la fermeture éclaire de mon pantalon descendre. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ma chère Nelly n'était plus très patiente. Cela ne me dérangea pas, bien au contraire, je me laissais donc faire. Elle descendit mon pantalon et me retirait mes vêtements. Je me retrouvais assis sur la banquette arrière, nu comme un ver, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait diriger et je la laissais faire. Elle commença à m'embrasser, d'abord tendrement sur les lèvres, puis ses baisers devinrent plus féroces. Elle descendit dans mon cou, caressant ma peau tout du long. Puis elle descendit encore et encore. Ses doigts fins et agiles devançant ses lèvres douces. Elle arriva enfin sur mon sexe, tendu de plaisir pour ma tendre épouse. Dieu ce que j'aimais cette femme. Elle prit mon sexe en bouche et commença à le lécher. Elle s'amusa avec mon gland, le mordillant tout en douceur. Puis elle le prit à pleine bouche et commença à me faire l'amour oral. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais sur le point d'exploser et de jouir en elle. Je voulu me retirer mais elle me regarda soudain.

_Mon amour,_ me dit-elle, _maintenant que je suis tienne, je veux te gouter pleinement. Je ne veux plus jamais que nous nous retenions de faire ce qui nous plait vraiment. Alors je t'en pris, ne te retiens pas pour moi. Je veux te boire, sentir ta semence couler dans ma gorge…_

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reprit ses caresses de ses lèvres. Très vite je jouis en elle, dans sa bouche comme elle l'avait voulu. Cela me gêna au début, mais très vite, en voyant son regard je ne pus me retenir d'avantages. Elle ne décrocha pas ses yeux des miens de tout le temps que dura la manœuvre.

Une fois finis, je voulus la prendre totalement mais la voiture s'arrêta. Elle me fit alors son plus beau sourire, celui qui m'avait fait succomber quelques des le premier jour. La frustration me gagna. Je ne voulais pas quitter la voiture de tous les vices. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier mon oncle Emmett pour ce petit jouet…

Le chauffeur nous aida à débarquer nos valises. Il les déposa à l'intérieur de la maison. Je lui tendis un généreux pourboire, en pensant qu'il n'avait put que nous entendre et que cela compenserait peut être la gêne qu'il aura eu en nous imaginant à l'arrière. Il m'annonça qu'il reviendrait nous chercher 10 jours plus tard au petit matin pour nous amener à l'aéroport et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

Nous étions enfin seuls. Ma douce Nelly continuait de me regarder amoureusement. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir dans la voiture, je sentis mon membre se durcir à nouveaux. J'allais ENFIN pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, j'allais l'aimer, l'honorer comme je l'avais promis en prononçant mes vœux de mariages.

A peine la porte de la somptueuse demeure fermée, je me jetais sur elle, arrachant au passage tout tissus se trouvant à portée de main. En moins de 2 secondes nous étions l'un comme l'autre nu, nous observant. Elle me sembla plus belle que jamais. Elle n'avait sur elle que les bijoux offerts par mes tantes et Seléné. Je voulais l'amener dans un autre univers. Lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'amena au salon. Là je l'allongeais sur le divan lui imposant de se laisser faire. Puis doucement je l'embrassais, laissant mes mains parcourir son corps de déesse que je ne cesserais jamais de contempler. Je la sentis frémir sous mes caresses, elle se cambra m'incitant à lui faire l'amour. Mais je ne m'y résous pas. Je voulais qu'elle prenne conscience de l'importance de mon amour. Mes baisers descendirent sur ses épaules, atteignant sa jugulaire. Je pouvais sentir son sang battre dans sa veine, ceci me provoqua un spasme de désir encore plus ardent que les précédents. Je commençais moi-même à perdre patience. D'un coup aussi brutal que tendre je la pénétrais profondément. Je sentais son sexe se contracter autour de mon pénis en feu. Nous commencions alors le premier d'une très longue lignée de vas et viens.

Nous fîmes l'amour ainsi plusieurs fois, sans avoir besoin de nous reposer. Chaque ébat était plus intense et plus puissant que le précédent. L'avantage certain d'être un couple de vampires. Mais hélas, sa nature demi-humaine prit le dessus. J'entendis son ventre gronder sa faim.

_Mon amour, je crois avoir sous-estimée ta demi nature humaine,_ lui dis-je tendrement à l'oreille.

_Je n'ai pas faim._ Me répondit-elle doucement entre mes lèvres. _Je voudrais partir chasser avec toi, si cela te convient._

Puis elle m'embrassa férocement.

_Durant ces 10 jours,_ reprit-elle, _je voudrais laisser ma part humaine de coté pour me concentrer sur le vampire que je suis. Et puis j'ai promis à Emmett de te prendre en photos avec tes lions._

Sur ces belles paroles, nous nous habillâmes afin de partir pour notre première chasse en solo. Elle ne lâcha pas ma main avant d'arriver à proximité d'un beau groupe de lions. Elle avait pris soin d'emporter son appareil photos et entrepris de les prendre avant qu'un lion majestueux ne nous remarque…


	42. Chapter 42

**petit chapitre. juste histoire de preparer au prochain. je ne sais pas si certain devine les pensées de Willy, alors a vos review pour voir la suite...**

************

Chapitre 42 : Etrangeté.

_Elle ne lâcha pas ma main avant d'arriver à proximité d'un beau groupe de lions. Elle avait pris soin d'emporter son appareil photos et entrepris de les prendre avant qu'un lion majestueux ne nous remarque…_

Nous ne bougions plus. Je sentais la respiration de mon amour devenir de plus en plus haletante. Elle était terrifiée mais moi, contrairement à elle, je ressentais cette bouffée d'adrénaline que m'avait décrite mon oncle Emmett… je lui pressai la main afin qu'elle comprenne que jamais je ne la laisserais courir de risque, ce à quoi elle me rendit un sourire étincelant. C'est alors que je vis un éclair passer dans ses yeux.

Elle regarda fixement la bête, qui se rapprochait dangereusement de nous. Soudain cette dernière s'arrêta. Elle nous regardait et sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle s'allongea. Nelly me regarda et je compris qu'elle était tout aussi surprise que moi. Nous pûmes ainsi nous nourrir sans courir le moindre risque. Ceci déplairait certainement à mon très cher oncle mais j'étais en un sens rassuré, bien que dans l'incompréhension totale.

Comment cette bête, qui semblait prête à tout pour protéger son clan, rendit les armes aussi facilement ? L'heure n'était pas à la question, nous continuâmes notre chasse et à ma grande surprise, chaque bête que nous approchions agit de la même façon que le premier lion. Toutes s'allongèrent, comme résignées.

Une fois notre chasse terminée, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Le séjour se prolongea ainsi, rythmé entre nos chasses pour le moins surprenantes et nos ébats amoureux.

Le moment tant redouté où le 4X4 noir fit sont apparition arriva trop tôt à mon gout. C'est donc le cœur lourd que nous quittions notre havre de paix. D'une certaine manière j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison, et de raconter nos exploits de chasseur. Mais j'avais surtout hâte d'en discuter avec mon père et de comprendre comment cela fut possible. Qu'un animal se laisse faire, passe encore, mais quand tous les animaux se couchent devant vous, il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

Notre voyage retour se passa sans encombre. Nelly dormit presque tout le long, parlant parfois dans son sommeil. Ses rêves semblaient paisibles. Elle comme moi avions hâte de nous retrouver enfin seul dans notre chez nous. Mais pour le moment nous avions trop de choses à préparer avant notre aménagement en France.

Ce fut Emmett et mon père qui vinrent nous accueillir à l'aéroport. J'étais si heureux de les revoir. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, oubliant volontairement de leur parler de nos parties de chasse. Je voulais que TOUS soient réunis pour cela. J'avais une idée en tête pour expliquer ce phénomène mais je ne voulais pas en parler à mon amour avant d'en être sûr.

Arrivant à la maison, tout le monde était réuni. Ma mère se jeta littéralement à mon cou.

_Mon chéri !!!!_ hurla-t-elle presque avant même que je puisse sortir complètement de la voiture. _Mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué…_

_Toi aussi maman tu m'as manqué,_ répondis entre deux rire. _Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, faudra te faire à l'idée que bientôt tu ne me verras plus aussi souvent…_

_Arrêtes,_ m'interrompit-elle_, je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment._

Et nous partîmes tous d'un rire franc tandis qu'elle enlaçait Nelly…

Apres la distribution des cadeaux souvenirs, et le récit de notre voyage, j'en arrivait enfin au sujet qui m'importait.

************

**allez les filles. dites moi ce que vous en pensez... désolée d'interompre ici mais il le fallait pour faire un BON prochain chapitre... merci a toutes de me lire.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Voici la suite de mon histoire. J'espère que la surprise vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires. Merci à ma Kalika, toujours fidele au poste. Et à toutes celles qui aimerait mon histoire…**

Chapitre 43 : Habileté utile…

POV Zabou…

Ethan et Emmett partirent récupérer Willy et Nelly à l'aéroport. J'étais tellement impatiente que Jasper du m'envoyer plusieurs ondes de calmes pour que je réussisse à rester tranquille… il m'avait tellement manqué… dire que dans quelques temps, il partirait pour la France.

D'un cote je me réjouissais qu'il découvre ce merveilleux pays où j'avais grandie, qu'il se familiarise avec ces endroits où sa mère et moi vivions… mes yeux s'étaient posés au loin, perdu dans ce monde que j'avais connu durant ma vie humaine, me remémorant tous les bons moments que j'avais passés avec ma meilleure amie. Elle me manquait terriblement, et parfois lorsque je voyais son fils, « notre » fils, je revoyais ses grands yeux bruns, le sourire de Yohann son père. Tout en lui me rappelait mes amis disparus trop vite…

Soudain le bruit de la voiture se fit entendre. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je me ruais dehors et saute au cou de mon fils avant qu'il ne puisse descendre de voiture.

_Mon chéri !!!!_ hurlais-je. _Mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué…  
_

_Toi aussi maman tu m'as manqué,_ répondit-il entre deux rires. _Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, faudra te faire à l'idée que bientôt tu ne me verras plus aussi souvent…  
_

_Arrête ! Je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment._ L'interrompis-je.

Tout le monde partit d'un rire franc tandis que je serrais ma nouvelle fille dans mes bras. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Mais je voyais que Willy se posait des questions. Il semblait soucieux. _« Tout va bien mon cœur ? »_ lui transmis-je discrètement. Je n'eu pour seule réponse qu'un clin d'œil de mon fils.

Nous étions à présent tous au salon, écoutant attentivement le récit de Nelly sur le Kenya. Elle semblait tellement excitée de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Emmett essaya à plusieurs reprises de placer des insinuations mais à chaque fois Willy le devança en changeant de discutions. Bien utile son don, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Mais soudain, le regard de mon fils vira au sombre. Il semblait dérangé. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se posait des questions. Carlisle me devança.

_Willy ?_ dit-il doucement, lui posant la main sur l'épaule. _Willy mon grand ? tu semble inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ? y aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas ?_

Instinctivement je regardais Edward, cherchant à déceler une lueur m'indiquant s'il avait lu quelque chose. Puis Willy se ressaisit. Il commença alors à nous raconter leurs chasses. Je ne pouvais dire un mot. Nous étions tous sous le choc. Puis il en vint à ses conclusions.

_J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je voulais vous en parler avant._ Nous dit-il. _Comme je n'avais pas souvent chassé avec Nelly avant, cela ne m'apparut pas de suite. Mais j'ai vite compris que cette attitude n'était pas naturelle, elle devait surement émaner de quelqu'un. J'en conclu très vite que ma Nelly était la source de cette affaire._

Nelly se raidit en comprenant où voulait en venir son époux.

_Mais je n'ai rien fait moi,_ dit-elle paniquée.

_Je sais mon amour,_ lui répondit mon fils,_ mais tu semblais apeuré, et tu m'as dit plus tôt que même si tu préférais cela au sang humain, cela te rendait triste de tuer de pauvres animaux. Lorsque ce lion nous a vus, il paraissait agressif, tentant de protéger son clan. Mais j'ai entendu tes pensées à ce moment. Tu lui parlais mentalement, lui expliquant que tu n'avais pas le choix. Et instinctivement il se calma.  
_

_Serais-tu en train de dire que Nelly parle aux animaux ?_ intervint mon homme.

_Non pas du tout. Je pense plus à quelque chose dans le même genre que Jasper. En fait elle arrive à me faire m'apaiser juste après une crise, ou encore à…. Disons… elle arrive à m'exciter, même si le moment n'est vraiment pas approprié. _

Il sembla gêné de cette révélation, Emmett partit d'un gros rire tout donnant une tape violente mais amicale à mon fils.

_Sacré veinard,_ dit-il toujours mort de rire_. J'espère que la maison à tenu le coup…_

Willy semblait gêné. Il aurait rougi s'il le pouvait, mais Nelly prit instinctivement le rouge de Willy, s'empourprant pour eux deux.

Nous discutâmes longuement de cette éventualité, Jasper nous donnant des indications sur ce qu'il se passait chez lui lorsqu'il provoquait ces émotions chez les autres. Puis Carlisle demanda à Nelly d'essayer d'envoyer des ondes de calme ou de rage sur les autres. Apres de longs moments de pratique, nous découvrîmes qu'elle pouvait envoyer deux émotions différentes à deux personnes séparées.

Ainsi Emmett se mit à sangloter comme un enfant que l'on aurait puni, ce qui nous fit bien rire tous, tandis que Alice partit d'une fureur noire sans que quiconque ne sache pourquoi. Fort heureusement, cette dernière partit en claquant la porte, brisant la fenêtre à coté en même temps, mais elle ne blessa personne. Elle revint une heure plus tard, s'excusant de son attitude. Emmett quand à lui était furibond qu'on l'ai vu aussi faible. Il fanfaronnait à nos coté histoire de nous faire oublier ce moment quelque peu humiliant pour lui. Nelly était très habile et suivait studieusement les conseils de Jasper pour se contenir. Mais ce don s'avéra être bien utile en temps voulu.

La vie repris donc son cours, nos chasses étaient plus calmes lorsque nous étions avec Nelly car elle apaisait les proies sans aucuns soucis à présent. Bien que sa présence resta rare, elle préférait encore se nourrir humainement.

Je ne voulais pas penser à plus tard, au moment où ils allaient nous dire « au-revoir » pour vivre leur vie en France. Mais je savais hélas que l'échéance arrivait vite. Trop vite pour moi. Plus on s'approchait de la date fatidique, et plus je sentais le trou dans ma poitrine s'agrandir. Si mon cœur avait pu il se serait petit à petit émietté…

**Et voila… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues. Je vous annonce que la fin approche. Encore quelques chapitres et je laisserais là Zabou et toute sa famille. Mais je compte continuer mon OS « le piment d'un soir » donc pour celle qui ne l'aurais pas lu, allez faire un tour et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour la suite de cette histoire…**

**Bises à toutes et ya le petit bouton vert qui réclame des « clics »… hihihi**


End file.
